Notes
by Llama Queen Katie
Summary: Some of the Twilight characters are passing notes! Gasp! Just who are these bad people who pass notes during their classes? Bella, Edward, Alice, and Nessie. In other words, me and my friends. A better description is inside. Rated for...you'll see........
1. Chapter 1: French and Socials

**I'm going to apologize right now in case the characters are slightly OOC. So basically, a group of my friends and I roleplay Twilight characters at school, and we thought it would be fun to pass notes as them during class. It was originally just going to be a school thing, but then we noticed that we've got quite a bit of a plotline here...So I told them that I'd take all the notes home and type them up so I can post them on . Here goes!**

**Quick summary: Some of the Twilight characters are passing notes in class! Gasp! This takes place about 7 years after Breaking Dawn, and the Cullens moved to some random other place, so that Nessie can go to school as well as the rest of the "kids". Oh, and just because I say so, Nessie is writing a story that everyone (mostly Edward) loves to read.**

**Notes**

**Chapter One**

**French Class**

(Firmin and Andre)  
Far too many notes for my taste  
And most of them about Christine!  
All we've heard since we came is Miss Daae's name--!

(Madame Giry)  
Miss Daae has returned.

(Firmin)  
I hope no worse for wear as far as we're concerned

(Andre)  
Where precisely is she now?

(Madame Giry)  
I thought it best she was alone

(Meg Giry)  
She needed rest

(Raoul)  
May I see her?

(Madame Giry)  
No, Monsieur  
She will see no one

(Piangi, Carlotta,)  
Will she sing, will she sing?

(Madame Giry)  
Here, I have a note

(Andre, Carlotta, Raoul)  
Let me see it!

(Firmin, reaching for note)  
Please

-Excerpt from "Notes" from Phantom of the Opera-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nessie**, _Bella,_**_ Edward,_**_Alice_

**Daddy, I'm thirsty, and it's making me dizzy.**

_**There's only two blocks left.**_

**-sigh- I know.**

_**Maybe you should write to take your mind off it.**_

**Nice try. Maybe...hey, I'm writing now!**

_**-sigh- You know what I mean.**_

**-rolls eyes- I know.**

_**You should, though.**_

**What if I don't want to?**

_**Then don't.......How are you and Jacob? Has he gotten to 3rd base yet? -snicker- The poor boy's probably drooling.**_

**Well, that's none of your business, really. -blushing-**

_**Renesmee Cullen. Is there something you should tell me?**_

**...no...**

_**Renesmee.....-glares-**_

**Fine...-sighs- We haven't gotten that far yet. Neither of us have taken our clothes off.**

_**-splutter- THERE ARE PLENTY OF THINGS THAT CAN HAPPEN WITH CLOTHES ON!!!**_

**...-starts counting backwards in Latin-**

_**ALICE! GET IN HERE!**_

_Yeah?_

_**RENESMEE IS BLOCKING ME OUT! TALK TO HER!**_

_Nessie, you should listen to your father, because I sure wasn't._

_**YEAH!**_

**...**

_**WE SHOULD GET YOUR MOTHER! UNLESS YOU TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!**_

**-pales- I'm not saying anything. -continues counting backwards in Latin-**

_Ahem, and how old are you young lady?_

_**SHE'S SEVENTEEN!!!!**_

**Physically, yes...technically, I'm 7...**

_Don't you think that's worse?_

_Yes!!! -thinks of something-_

_**Okay....I am sufficiently calmed down...either tell me what happened...or stop counting in Latin.**_

**But I like Latin.**

_Try Wiccan._

_I didn't know things would happen this fast!!!!! Tell us EVERYTHING. If you lie, your father will find out. I can't believe it..._

**-sigh- We've kissed...and...-blushes- touched a bit...**

_**O_O**_

_My Jacob...and my Nessie! No!_

**But that's it, I swear! We haven't gone any farther than that...**

_**O_O**_

_I will not permit...touching!_

_**O_O**_

_I don't think that you should be doing that sort of thing yet. I mean, physically, he's what, 25?_

_I'm going to talk to Jacob about this...O_O_

_**So...did he touch you, or did you.....O_o**_

**...-counting backwards again-**

_Nessie..._

_NESSIE!!!!_

_**O_o Nessie.......tell me.....**_

**...a little bit of both...It's not like I wouldn't do anything in return!**

Later...in Socials...

_I know that I'm not your mother and I don't really have a place in this, but you're 7 and he's 27. That's a 20 year difference. Even physically it's still an 8 year difference. Do you see where I'm taking this?_

**That's why we haven't DONE anything yet! Well...that, and Dad would probably try to kill Jake...**

_Even just kissing and...touching isn't right, I think._

**Well, what CAN we do, then? He imprinted on me. We both feel these things!**

_Wait. Until you're at least 18 for your real age._

**But Auntie Alice! That's 11 years from now! I don't want to wait that long when both Jake and I want each other like this!**

_We could have Jacob arrested. I doubt Edward would object._

**NO! I-I'll be good...**

_There you go. Good girl._

**-tears in eyes- This isn't fair. I love Jacob, and he loves me. Why is this so hard for you all to grasp?**

_Ugh. I wish Edward didn't leave._

**Yeah, well, he doesn't have this class with us, unfortunately. Hey, this whole conversation took my mind off my thirst! Oh...there is is again...never mind...**

_This has gotten really off topic..._

**Yes, it has. -sigh- In a way, I suppose it's a good thing that Dad isn't here...I don't want him to know what I'm thinking right now.**

_I bet he's listening right now._

**Uh...oops...-thinking- I didn't mean any of that!**

_I bet in his class, he's getting a lot of strange looks._

**I just hope he didn't break another pencil...**

_Just a second...yep._

**Uncle Emmett must be laughing at Dad's expression.**

_Of course._

**I'm still really thirsty.**

_Umm...drink your own blood._

**Maybe not the best idea in the world.**

_I was joking._

**Oh...well, now I'm even dizzier, and I'm STILL thirsty!**

_Drink water._

**Doesn't do anything. I wish it were that simple. Can I bite Quayd?**

_...maybe._

**Really?!?!?!**

_No._

**-growls quietly-**

_If you kill him, we would have to kill everyone._

**Would that really be so bad? We wouldn't be thirsty anymore, and Mom could help.**

_NESSIE!_

**I was joking...mostly...**

_Mostly?_

**They DO smell tasty. And I DO want to bite Quayd, because he's annoying.**

_I bet he tastes worse than deer._

**Ugh, even deer would be delicious right now.**

_It's the last block of the day. Hold on._

**Only another half hour...sigh. I can do this. I taste pretty good, actually...**

_Really?_

**Yeah. But if I drink too much, I get dizzy.**

_No duh._

**Hmm...-bites self again-**

_Nessie stop that._

**Yummy. Tastes like Terry's Chocolate Oranges.**

_I've never had one of those._

**It's sooooo good. Some of the only human food I like. Aside from Toblerones. They're good, too.**

_You only like chocolate, don't you?_

**It tastes the most like human blood. -faints-**

_Uh oh._

_Well, now I'm alone. Except for Bella._

_But she's on the other side of the room..._

_Oh, okay. Nessie is awake now._

**Ugh...I think I drank too much blood. Note to self: Do not bite tongue.**

_Nice job. -rolls eyes-_

**I wish you could see me.**

_I do too._

**I wonder how Jake is going to react to waiting until I'm really 18.**

_I can't tell you that. Stupid wolves._

**Well, we'll see. I hope he doesn't take it TOO badly. I'm gonna show this conversation to Mom now.**

End

**Yays! The first chapter is finally up! For those of you wondering why this is M, you'll see...you'll see...**

**A little side note: all these notes were done by me and my friends roleplaying. I'm Nessie, my friend Sean (who is on this site somewhere, but won't tell me his penname) is Edward, my other friend Aja is Bella, and Alex (Mewtwo Shall Rule the World) is Alice. Quayd is a really annoying kid in mine and Alex's Socials class. He's an attention seeker. Let's leave it at that.**


	2. Chapter 2: Science and Math

**Well, so far one review...but, then, I don't usually get many reviews on the first chapter of things. So, here goes with chapter 2! This is one of my favourite chapters, because it gets lots of "plot" going...**

**Chapter 2**

**Science**

**Nessie, _Edward_**

**Auntie Alice told you what happened in Socials, didn't she?**

_**Yes.**_

**Any comments?**

_**No.**_

**I somehow find that hard to believe...I'm sure you're just dying to say something. -replays everything in head-**

_**-growls- Renesmee...do not test me...**_

**Fine, then. I suppose I won't tell you what happened this weekend. -starts counting backwards in Latin again-**

_**Renesmee, the only reason I am not yelling is because we are in class. If you value your boyfriend's life, you will tell me what happened.**_

**-continues counting-**

_**-sigh- You know me too well. I would not hurt Jacob. It would hurt you too much.**_

**Well...if you honestly want to know...**

_**I..........-growls-**_

**Jake came over while you and Mom were hunting out of the state.**

_**-growl-**_

**Nothing...big...happened. We kept our underwear on...**

**Um...Dad?**

_**-strangled noise- Yes?**_

**If...uh...it makes you feel better, Seth was there, too, and it's not like Jake and I would do anything with him there....**

_**.......So you gave Seth his own private porn show?**_

**No, it's not like that! Nothing happened until after Seth left! -cringes-**

_**Oh?**_

**A-and even then, nothing major went on, I swear!**

_**...**_

**Really. Like I said, underwear stayed on.**

_**There can be things done with underwear on...and underwear is still technically "on" even if it's around your ankles.**_

**It was on the places it's supposed to be. Of course, this was Saturday.**

_**What does Saturday have to do with anything?**_

**...-more Latin counting- Just think about it.**

_**I am in no mood to play games, Renesmee.**_

**You and Mom were gone all weekend. This was on Saturday. You came back Sunday night.**

_**...Tell me...**_

**Well...when I woke up on Sunday, he was in my bed with me, and...he distracted me from thinking.**

_**Did you have sex?**_

**...-latin counting-**

_**RENESMEE!**_

**We were safe!**

_**-shocked-**_

**Of course-**

_**Shhhhhh...quiet.**_

**I don't know how well anything worked...I mean, he's a werewolf...I'm half vampire...I don't know if our "precautions" did anything...-winces and cringes-**

_**Did he use a condom?**_

**Yes. And I also took a birth control pill just in case. We were actually prepared for a while before it actually happened.**

_**Did you enjoy it?**_

**-starts thinking about it without realizing-**

_**Say it out loud.**_

**-deep breath- Well, he's just so...big.**

_**In what way?**_

**His...-thinks the word- -sighs- What the hell. Yes, I enjoyed it.**

_**Did he enjoy it?**_

**Well, judging by the volume of his moans, I'd say he did.**

_**Was it better than touching him?**_

**-remembers- Yes. Much better.**

_**Did he give you this ring?**_

**Yes.**

_**It's nice......-sigh- Renesmee, your mother and I knew this day would come...we just want to know what happened.**_

**-sigh- Do you and details?**

_**Perhaps we should wait for Alice.**_

**She'll find out either way.**

_**-growl-**_

**Would you rather know where there are people, so you can't flip out too much, or later, when there's nobody to stop you?**

_**When there's nobody to stop me.**_

**Well, if that's the case, I'll have to tell you at home.**

_**Or lunch.........with Alice.**_

**And Mom, and Aunt Rose, and Leah, and Embry, and Tanya?**

_**Your mother, yes. The others...I don't know...**_

**They'll be there too, though.**

_**They don't have to read.**_

**I suppose not...would it be best for me to say it, or write it?**

_**Write it.**_

**-shows images-**

_**Please start counting in Latin. Please.**_

**Oh, so now you want me to kee-**

_**I DON'T NEED TO SEE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**Long story short, I woke up, and then he "attacked" me. That's all I'm saying.**

_**Were there...chains...or anything like that involved?**_

**NO! Nothing like that! We weren't that prepared!**

_**Good...was he warm?**_

**Duh. He's a werewolf. He's always hot.**

_**TMI!**_

**You asked.**

_**I did...did he arch?**_

**I don't know. I wasn't paying attention to things like that...I was kind of...preoccupied.**

_**What? You couldn't focus on his rippling chest, his glistening, rock-hard abs, or sculpted back?**_

**You say that like you've seen it.**

_**I am a male. Males notice things like that about other males.**_

**I'm guessing he's also phased to human in front of you...**

_**Possibly...**_

**So you know how delicious, lovely, rich, and chocolaty his skin is.**

_**We don't look that closely. What I do know is that black is his natural hair colour.**_

**Well, as you know by now, I know that, too.**

_**I never said you didn't.**_

**-evil grin- -starts remembering-**

_**-growls-**_

**-starts adding in the emotions as well-**

_**I'm blocking you.**_

**-sighs- Fine. I'll stop thinking about it, then.**

_**Good.**_

_**How long?**_

**It's not like I had a ruler with me!**

_**He should know.**_

**I didn't ask! But it was pretty damn long. And thick, too.**

_**Wow...DO NOT WANT!**_

**You asked.**

_**I ASKED FOR A MEASUREMENT, NOT A DESCRIPTION!**_

**-thinks of image-**

_**DAMN YOU! YOU LITTLE -calms- -growls- I don't need images of Jacob's manhood, thank you.**_

**Well, you can't get too upset with me. I mean, it's not like you and Mom didn't get carried away like Jake and I did. Otherwise, I WOULDN'T BE HERE!!!**

_**At least you're not pregnant. I may have killed him then.**_

**But you wouldn't really.**

_**Don't try me.**_

**You said it earlier. You wouldn't kill him because it would hurt me. And then I'd kill myself.**

_**Well, we don't need the Volturi on us again because of another cross species child.**_

**It wouldn't be a problem, because we'd keep the child out of sight from anyone we can't trust with our lives.**

_**So you'd both be housebound for the rest of your lives.**_

**I could handle it...-tear escapes eye-**

_**No children. Not until Carlisle says okay, and your mother and I are on the other side of the world.**_

**But sometimes children can't be planned. I'm a prime example.**

_**Then no more sex. Not until Carlisle says okay.**_

**What if we get married first?**

_**-sigh- You're seven. I'm 108.**_

**You know I hate it when you play the age card.**

Later...in Math...

_**So how does he taste?**_

**We didn't do that...or rather, I didn't. He wouldn't let me.**

_**But you wanted to?**_

**I was curious, obviously.**

_**You could have asked your mother.**_

**Yeah, well, it didn't exactly occur to me before Sunday.**

_**No, it wouldn't have...but how about the rest of him?**_

**-starts imagining it- Oh crap...I'm drooling...**

_**-sigh- Renesmee...**_

**Yes, Daddy?**

_**You have his hair all over you.**_

**Would you honestly kill him if I got pregnant?**

_**It would depend.**_

**On?**

_**On whether or not Carlisle says yes.**_

**If he didn't, you'd kill Jake.**

_**No...I'd just be a lot angrier with both of you.**_

**.....................**

_**Renesmee?**_

**I'm being tactfully silent.**

_**So now you decide to be tactful?**_

**Well, we were having a conversation before.**

_**Conversation? Is that what we were having?**_

**It's what I'd call it. -starts looking for pictures in the grain of the desk-**

_**So you and Jacob were having a nice little chat then, were you?**_

**-sigh- What's so bad about being tactful? -begins counting lines on the desk-**

_**Because you are hiding something.**_

**And?**

_**Tell me what you're hiding.**_

**No.**

_**Yes.**_

**What if I don't what to?**

_**You will.**_

**Jeremy's bleeding...**

_**Stop getting off subject.**_

**So you want me to attempt to drain Jeremy?**

_**No...maybe...I would stop you. The point is you're going off topic.**_

**And?**

_**GAHH! HE IS REALLY ANNOYING!**_

**Wanna gang up on him?**

_**NO! Tell me what you're hiding.**_

**I'm not going to.**

_**Tell me.**_

**-bites lip-**

_**NO! NO. NOOOO!**_

_**NOOOOO!**_

_**NO. NO. No. No. no.......you're not....**_

**I don't know for sure.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Gasp! And so the plot begins! Good news! I found Sean who roleplays Edward! Or rather...he found me...meh. Same difference. I've never understood that statement...how can something be the same and different? Ah well. Yeah, so show of hands, how many of you saw this coming from a mile away? That's what I thought. I tend to just use pregnancy as a plot line when I'm pressured on the spot to think of something...thankfully, somebody else gave an even better plot line later on in the story...not saying who, or what it is, but it works really well.**

**Anyway, this chapter is so insanely long because it was a day Sean and I had 2 and a half hour classes of Science and Math...Science, we roleplayed as we did work, and in Math, we did our work first and roleplayed after, which is why the Math portion is so short compared to the Science one. For those of you wondering, Jeremy is an annoying kid in mine and Sean's Math class, and he kept poking Sean in the back with a pencil...Sean poked back, and broke through the skin on Jeremy's hand, which is why I mentioned the bleeding thing. And in case you didn't know, "TMI" stands for "Too Much Information".**

**Okay, so ignoring the length of this A/N, please don't let this chapter make you want to stop reading! It gets much better, I promise. Not all the chapters are this sexual, though some are, and they are the reasons this fic is rated M. And trust me, the plot that comes later is MUCH better than this...things get...interesting, to say the least. Alright, I'm going to shut up, post this, and start typing chapter 3 up now. Can you believe I've already got the first 10 chapters ready to type? I certainly can't.**

**Review, my pretties!**


	3. Chapter 3: Science

**Okay, these are going to be coming fairly quickly now, since I've gotten lots of time on the computer. Here you people go, it's chapter 3! **

**Chapter 3 (why do I keep stating the obvious?)**

**Science**

**Nessie, _Edward_**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I talked to Grandpa Carlisle last night...**

_**I thought you might.**_

**He says I'm not.**

_**Are you upset?**_

**A little...but I suppose it's a good thing.**

_**-sigh- Does this mean your mother and I can never go hunting?**_

**No, you still can...Grandpa Carlisle gave me something that will definitely work, so I don't have to worry about the possibility of getting pregnant.**

_**-growl- I thought I said no sex?**_

**But Dad, it's fun! And as long as nothing happens, it should be alright, shouldn't it? -crosses fingers-**

_**Yes, but I can still hear you. And you don't exactly shield your thoughts when you're with him. And you can't shield yourself forever. I'll hear it eventually.**_

**-whines- What if we go where you can't hear us, and we both do our best to keep it from our thoughts? Would that be better?**

_**Jacob would think it anyways. He likes tormenting me.**_

**I can ask him to find some other way to torment you...**

_**Gee, thanks.**_

**Well, I don't think he'd be able to stop himself from tormenting you at least a little bit. -sighs-**

_**No, he probably wouldn't. He is incredibly proud, and insanely happy that he performs to your satisfaction.**_

**-growls slightly- Can we talk about something else, now?**

_**Why? Does talking about your sex life bother you?**_

**YES! Of course it does! Especially talking to YOU about it, because you're my DAD!**

_**Would you rather talk about my sex life?**_

**HELL NO!!!!!!!!**

_**See? I can be reasonable. I offered a compromise, and you rejected it. Therefore, we stay on the previous topic.**_

**-growls louder now- Dad. Quit it. Seriously.**

_**Or what? You'll drain me?**_

**-grins- No. I'll move out and go live with Jacob somewhere in Europe, where we'll have a bunch of kids, and won't tell you – any of you – where we are.**

_**Like we wouldn't find you. We have an eternity, you know.**_

**We could keep moving.**

_**We would still find you. Werewolves are kind of hard to miss. -sigh- But yes, I will drop the subject.**_

**Thank you. So, where are we all going for a vacation? Auntie Alice said we're going somewhere, but she won't tell me where.**

_**It's a secret. Jacob's coming too, and he knows where we're going.**_

**Does everybody know but me?!?!?!**

_**Yes...but you'll like where we're going...**_

**You're just lucky I don't hate surprises as much as Mom.**

_**I suppose I'm also lucky that I'm not human?**_

**Probably. Although I swear I'll get Jeremy one day...and Quayd, too...no matter what anyone says.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**There, that was short, wasn't it? Most of them will be fairly short now...except chapter 10, though it's not as long as last chapter. Okay, please review while you wait a few minutes for the next chapter! Or just wait until I'm done posting for the night...your choice, really.**


	4. Chapter 4: French and Socials

**Chapter 4**

**French**

**Nessie, _Edward,_** _Bella,_ _Alice_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I can't believe what Renesmee is doing with Jacob...but there really isn't anything we can do about it._

_**Not really...although Carlisle gave her something for birth control.**_

_I heard something about that._

**Would you all feel better if I told you that nothing more has happened?**

_Not really._

_**Nope...although...Alice? Should we tell her?**_

_I want to see her reaction when we get there._

_Yeah. It'd be a nice surprise._

_**She'd figure it out.......-sigh- Fine. When do we leave?**_

**Can't I at least have a hint?**

_What would be the fun in that?_

_We'll leave on Tuesday and stay for a week._

_**Errr.......how about we leave tonight and leave Renesmee alone for a day or so there?**_

**??????????**

_Edward, even I don't know what the heck you're talking about._

_What? OMG AND LEAVE JACOB THERE TOO? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?_

_**-sigh- Fine...**_

**So, then, when are we leaving?**

_Well, it was going to be Tuesday, but that plan clearly changed._

_How about we just leave Tuesday?!_

_**??? Why Tuesday??? -realization- Oh. Don't you think we have enough time today?**_

**...let me rephrase. When am I leaving?**

_I don't think anyone knows now._

_JUST TUESDAY BECAUSE IT'S OUR NEXT CLASS AND EVERYONE WILL GO THEN!_

_**Uh...I think today would be better.**_

**I'm curious...can I go today?**

I_ don't see why not._

_Yeah, you and Jacob could go today. Carlisle can take you there and drop you off._

_**Do the words "Isle Esme" mean anything to you?**_

**Yes. I asked this morning if that's where we were going, and I was told no. -realization- Wait...does this mean what I think it means?**

_Depends on what you think it means._

_Okay, this is confuddling...you and Jacob are going to leave a day early even though I don't like it..._

_**Renesmee...Carlisle says yes...-braces for impact-**_

**Seriously? No joke?**

_That's the plan._

_God no! The Volturi will find out! Please don't! Oh God no..._

_**I okayed it with Aro. He is... "interested"...-shudder-**_

**Would they try to hurt the baby?**

_Knowing them, probably._

_Obviously they would! They wanted to kill you! Please, at least wait till you're 18._

_**No...they just want to see its "powers"...-shudders-**_

**But would it even have any? There's no way to know for sure.**

_What if it turned out to be a vampire-wolf? They would definitely want to see it then._

_How about we WAIT to find out?_

_**Well...you're a vampire-human who can "show" people things, and Jacob is a werewolf. Something's bound to happen.**_

**Well, technically, wouldn't it be a mixture of the three species? I've got vamp and human in me, and, like Dad said, Jake is a werewolf...yeah, I suppose that having two "supernatural" creatures in its blood, it would get something...Does Grandpa Carlisle have any idea how fast it would grow? I grew fast, and so does Jake...**

_This sounds really dangerous to me..._

_I agree with Alice. Have you seen anything?_

_**She wouldn't. Jacob is a werewolf. Carlisle says we'll artificially incubate the child to avoid incidents like what happened to Bella.**_

**Sorry about that, Mom...so, what, once it's started growing, Grandpa's going to take it out and put it somewhere to continue growing?**

_That just sounds like something unsafe..._

_Yes. I'm still very unsure about this._

_**You doubt Carlisle? He's been researching for weeks. The whole "incubation" process is actually safer than a human birth in a hospital.**_

**Really? Hmm...I'm fine with it as long as it won't hurt the baby.**

_Okay...when did you become so supportive of Nessie having a child, Edward? You were completely against it before._

_Yeah!_

_**She hit me with a guilt trip...I'd rather not have my daughter hate me.**_

**You know I wouldn't hate you.**

_Edward, you're such a push-over._

_No one's hitting ME with a guilt trip._

_**-growl- Push-over? Choose your words carefully, Alice...**_

Later...Socials...

_I REALLY don't think you should get pregnant._

**Why? Just because it doesn't seem safe? Or another reason?**

_Well, I'm just really worried about the unknown. I mean, what if having three species in it causes deformities? Or if it's not accepted among anyone outside the family? What if Rose doesn't like it because it's part wolf? Or the worst possibility, what if the Volturi get a hold of it and turn it into one of them?_

**...the other vampires seem to like me, so I think they'd be fairly supportive...at least, I hope they would be. -sigh- I suppose that, since it would be a mixture of me and Jake, you wouldn't really be able to see it when it's born, and it would be difficult to know for sure how the others will react. But as long as we do for the child what you guys did for me, and protect it from the Volturi coming to convert it, I'm sure we'll be fine.**

_But you're 7! 17 in physical years! Do you really think you're ready to have a child?_

**Grandpa Carlisle says it's okay. If something happens I can't totally handle, I've got lots of support from the family. Right?**

_I think you're looking at this unrealistically._

**Maybe I am. Maybe I'm blinded by the desire to be a mother. **

_But you have forever to become one. Why do you have to rush into it? Babies are life-changing._

**-sigh- Well, I suppose I don't have to have a baby right now. But I don't think that means Jake and I can't take advantage of the time on Isle Esme, does it? I mean, I can use what Grandpa Carlisle gave me if it would make you feel better.**

_I know I can't stop you , but PLEASE don't do anything stupid._

**Okay. I won't. I promise.**

_Thank you._

_So, do you plan to do anything aside from the obvious while you're there?_

**Um...I don't know. Mom says the coral reefs are nice, and I'm sure it will be easy to find other things to do. I hear it's a beautiful place.**

_Yeah, it is._

**What about you? Is Uncle Jasper coming, too, so you can do "the obvious"?**

_Do we really have to talk about this?_

**I suppose not.**

_..._

_Read any good books lately?_

**...-shrugs- Nothing of much importance. You?**

_Not really..._

**Maybe we should be good girls and do our work now.**

_I guess so._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**There you have it! So Nessie's NOT getting pregnant! Okay...I'm done for tonight...now it's time for you guys to review! Please? Hopefully I'll get more reviews than just from Sean...sigh...ah well. Maybe I'll take a break until Friday...depends on how many reviews I get. Tell you what; five or more reviews (from different people) gets you an update Friday. Less than five...I'll consider updating before next week. Deal? Thought so. Now review!**


	5. Chapter 5: French

**Okay, I got enough reviews, I guess...be happy I'm updating now, because I'm going to see Inkheart in the theatre tonight, and might end up updating one more chapter, if you're all lucky. Anyway, here goes! This takes place after everyone gets back from Isle Esme, which you would have found out within the first couple lines anyway, but I felt like putting it here.**

**Chapter 5**

**French**

_Bella_, _Alice,** Edward,**_** Nessie**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sooo..._

_**Lovely way to start.**_

**Yes, very...-sigh- I don't know about the rest of you, but I had a fun mini vacation.**

_We should go swimming more often._

_Yeah. _

_**It was quite enjoyable.**_

**Swimming is fun...I know Jake enjoyed all the space.**

_Did he HAVE to come?_

_Well, kind of...it was a nice vacation, so..._

_**Alice, we should be tolerant of him. Are you irritable because you haven't fed? Or...**_

**If Jacob wasn't allowed to come, I wouldn't have, either.**

_I know. I'm just really thirsty. Sorry, Nessie._

_We should go hunting now. I'm starved._

_**It's the middle of the day...am I the only sane one here?**_

**I just went hunting with Jake last night...for once, I'm not thirst.**

_Therefore, the world is coming to an end._

_So._

_**Nice, Alice. Nice to see your human outlasts your thirst.**_

_-laughs- Thirst can't hold me back. It just makes me a bit mean._

_Well, I'm still thirsty._

_**-gasp- A mean Alice? Surely the apocalypse is happening as we speak!**_

**Never knew you were so "good" at sarcasm, Dad.**

_Don't you know? Edward is the most sarcastic person in the world._

_Well, close to._

_**Well, I don't like to brag, buuuut...**_

**Well, isn't this a lovely, sarcasm filled conversation?**

_Indeed...say, Rebecca smells good..._

_Yes...oh, it's so tempting!_

_**NO! Neither of you!**_

**Be good, you guys! Come on! Don't make me be the voice of reason! Although, if I was thirsty, I'd have to agree...she does smell good.**

_Exactly!_

_I wasn't going to eat her! I'm not that weak._

_Why aren't we doing our work?_

_Because you are slackers. I'm bored._

_**Correction, Nessie isn't doing our work. -snicker-**_

**? No, I'm doing my work...I'm being a good girl...now, at least.**

_It's a group project, and we ARE giving ideas. You just happen to be the one writing._

_I'm bored!_

_**You see, Nessie, none of us are biting. And Bella, if you are bored, just wait till later tonight. -grins-**_

**TMI!!! I did NOT need that mental image...-shudders- Ugh...fine, then. -starts remembering moments from Isle Esme-**

_Is this very..._

_Oh, I can't wait! -grins- But I'm still bored._

_**Bella! Not in front of Renesmee! Buuuut...if we said we had to go to the "bathroom"...there are some empty classrooms this block...**_

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! THE IMAGES!!!!! THEY BURN!!!!!!!!**

_Edward! Bella!_

_We should probably wait, although that is tempting._

_**Rawr.**_

**Why me?! Why do I have to have such a strange family?!?!**

_-doing origami- I'm not strange._

_We should give Nessie the tapes...she can learn some new tricks._

_**We do have more experience...**_

**Again, TMI, people, TMI!!!**

_Look, I mad Jacob. -holds up paper wolf-_

**-giggles-**

_Here, it's for you. -hands over-_

**Thanks!**

End.

**For those of you who either don't know or can't figure it out, "TMI" means "Too Much Information". And Rebecca is a random girl in our French class, who happens to sit beside Aja. Well, we're getting close to being caught up to where my friends and I are in our school roleplaying! I was going to write more of my original story this morning...but I suppose I can type more Notes. Review, because there's a chance I won't get the next chapter up right now.**


	6. Chapter 6: Science

**Woot! More sarcastic Edward! Here goes! And don't ask me how a vampire can throw up...I'm not the one who wrote that little bit...**

**Chapter 6**

**Science**

**Nessie, _Edward_**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**-sigh- Now that all the drama is over, whatever shall we talk about?**_

**Wow, more sarcasm?**

_**Maybe...maybe not...**_

**Um...hmm...well, Aunt Rose took me shopping last night.**

_**For?**_

**Clothes. -grins-**

_**What type of clothes? If you say lingerie, I am going to kill you.**_

**Well, we didn't go specifically for that. I also got clothes for school...and parties...**

_**-facepalm- You got clothes for parties? Three guesses whose house those are at. -eye roll-**_

**Not all of them! I do have other friends at this school, you know.**

_**Sure you do...you just don't hang out with them.**_

**Well, not all the time. I love my family too much. And besides, I really don't want to think about what would happen if I didn't stick with you guys...**

_**??? And what would that be???**_

**-rolls eyes- Use your imagination.**

_**Oh...can't control yourself yet, in both ways?**_

**I wouldn't bite my friends, if that's what you mean. I only ever consider biting people who annoy me. Or smell really good...like Rebecca...**

_**And the other way?**_

**-blushes- You know what it's like at first...**

_**-laughs- Not at school...although your mom and I did find a rather...interesting...broom closet once. But I suspect we were quieter than you and Jacob would be.**_

**Probably. Like you said, you guys have more experience...UGH! What am I saying?!?!**

_**-laughs- HA! We've finally gotten to you!**_

**So, is that what you and Mom were doing after school? Why you made Aunt Rose, Auntie Alice, and me walk home annoyingly slowly?**

_**I would blush if I could...you know us too well.**_

**That's what I thought.**

_**Would you like the tape?**_

**...O_O...HELL NO!!! Although it would give me ideas...AHHHHHHHH!!! MY MIND HAS BEEN CORRUPTED!!!!!!! AGHHHHHHHHH!!!**

_**I'm sure Jacob would be simply thrilled.**_

**You know what, why don't you offer to show him the tapes?! Who knows, maybe he'd say yes!!!! Anything to make the images go away!!!!**

_**What if I'm doing this simply to torture you?**_

**Well, then: -things of everything she's done with Jacob-**

_**I talked to Aro, and he taught me how to block you out. -sticks out tongue-**_

**Damn...now how am I going to...-grins-**

_**O_o...What? Going to what?**_

**-touches hand and shows everything-**

_**RRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP! .....-whimpers-**_

**Fine, then, stop offering to show me the tape.**

_**OKAAAY! JUST MAKE IT STOOOOOOOP! -spasm-**_

**Fine. -image of beautiful field with mountains-**

_**Gee, that's so much better.**_

**Fine. I just wouldn't show you anything.**

_**-blank-**_

**So, are we going back to Isle Esme anytime soon?**

_**-glare- No.**_

**But I want to see the coral reefs again...it's so pretty there...**

_**Yeah, the coral reef in the waters in the sea of -cough- Jacob -cough- ...Sorry, I had something stuck in my throat.**_

**I'm sure you're glad it's not stuck in my throat.**

_**O_O RENESMEE! NO! BAD!**_

**Sorry. I couldn't resist.**

_**-throws up- Urgh...**_

**Errrr...lovely...**

_**-retches- My head.......-groans-**_

**Okay, okay.....I'll stop talking about that stuff...**

_**-pretends to faint-**_

**-rolls eyes- Come on, Dad. Enough theatrics. I already gave in.**

_**...**_

**-sigh- Do I have to bite myself to wake you up?**

_**NO! I may be good...but even I slip up sometimes.**_

**-eyebrow lift-**

_**-sigh- I'm still a vampire, Renesmee.**_

**Ah. Gotcha. Fine, then. I'll keep my teeth to myself.**

_**Good idea.**_

**What if I bit my tongue?**

_**Then it could end up being very awkward. I would be able to control myself, but just in case...**_

**-whines- But I taste good...**

_**Are you teasing me?**_

**Not intentionally. Out of curiosity, how bad is it for you when I rip off a hangnail or get a papercut, etc?**

_**Not too bad. It's basically like when I had to avoid drinking Bella...that sounds weird when I say it like that...**_

**Yeah...I guess I'm slightly luckier than the rest of you. I can either eat something or hunt to satiate my thirst, because food somewhat soothes it. It just mostly tastes horrible.**

_**-glare- Lucky.**_

**-smug grin-**

_**-sigh-**_

**Ugh...stupid paper...**

_**?**_

**It cut me.**

_**Keep it out of my sight. I can stand the smell, but..............**_

**Why do you think my finger is in my mouth?**

_**Smart.**_

**Yep. -sighs- Suppose I shouldn't try to drink anymore.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well, that was an odd ending...could have sworn there was more to it than that...ah well. I must have lost the sheet or something. Okay, so this is for sure the last update for this morning. I get off school early today, though, so I might have time before going to the movie to update more. Review in the meantime!**


	7. Chapter 7: French

**Okay, here's chapter 7 of, like, 12 or 13 so far. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

**French**

**Nessie, _Edward,_**_ Bella, __Alice_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_-is folding paper-_

_Wow._

_**Very creative.**_

**Again with the great beginnings.**

_I'm almost done._

_We need some drama._

_**Well...-nervous-**_

**-eyebrow raise- Oh? Do tell.**

_There! -holds up Loch Ness Monster- Now, go on, Edward._

_Yes, go on._

_**Science...-ashamed-**_

**Ah. Yeah, it was quite dramatic...but it wasn't that big a deal. Was it?**

_-starts folding again- I guess not._

_Not quite._

_**It was! Alice and Bella don't even know what happened!**_

**What, you didn't tell them, Dad?**

_We're not talking about the same thing, are we?_

_I don't think we are._

_**No...we're not...**_

**Should I tell them, or would you like to do the honours?**

_I don't care who says it, just tell me!_

_Just tell!_

_**-gulp-**_

**I got a papercut. Dad was...tempted.**

_...nothing happened...right?_

_Right?_

_**Nothing happened...but the mere fact that I was tempted...**_

**It really doesn't matter. Everyone has lapses in control. I was tempted by my own blood, too. It's really not a big deal.**

_Yeah, Nessie smells almost as good as Bella did._

_Wow. Thanks._

_**...**_

**Although that could have something to do with the fact that we're related by blood.**

_-sarcastic- No, that wouldn't have anything to do with it. -finishes lion and starts folding again-_

_I'm bored._

_**-glare- Renesmee, are you egging me on?**_

**Not intentionally, I swear. Agh! Dammit!**

_There we go. -puts lamb beside lion and Loch Ness Monster- And so the lion fell in love with the lamb, making the Loch Ness Monster._

_Aww, how sweet._

_**And the wolf fell in love with the Loch Ness Monster and made...?**_

**Nothing, as of yet. Although I did just cut my finger again...not that that has anything to do with what we were just talking about, but...**

_-makes wolf with gills- Hmmm..._

_Suck on your finger. We don't want your father killing you. Have you decided when you're going to get pregnant?_

_**-restraint- Lovely, my two favourite subjects...-flinch-**_

**Mom, if I suck on my finger, I'll get dizzy and faint. As for the other one...I don't know...**

_I think you should at LEAST wait until you graduate before you have your water wolf._

_Agreed. Well, find a way to stop it from bleeding._

_**-grits teeth- Water wolf? -sniffs the air-**_

**No, Dad. No sniffing. -sighs- Yeah, maybe. I'll wait. At least, I'll wait till then for actually trying.**

_Maybe you should wait until 20..._

_Where's Jacob living now, anyway? He's at the house so much._

_**-clenches fists- Could you at least try to not smell so delectable?**_

**You say that as if I have a choice. I believe Jake has a place close to the main house. All I really know is that he moved on Saturday.**

_I wonder...-starts folding again-_

_**I can't believe I'm saying this...you could rub yourself all over Jacob. It would make you smell disgusting.**_

**Yeah, yeah.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**There's chapter 7, folks. Next chapter doesn't have Bella in it, because our Bella was away from school on that day. Next chapter is also purely entertainment. It's actually, ironically enough, the chapter right before the serious new plot comes in...huh. Strange. Meh. I'll just get on typing that one now...**


	8. Chapter 8: French

**Here you have it, folks, the funny chapter. Poor Edward...ZOMFG!!!!!!! There are 17 chapters written out so far...I wonder if there'll ever be a time where I'll be caught up with typing to where we are in the writing...probably not, at this rate. Well, let's get on with it, then, shall we?**

**Chapter 8**

**French**

**Nessie, _Edward,_**_ Alice_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ugh...I feel like crap.**

_...oh._

_**Details?**_

**Auntie Alice understands, don't you?**

_Yeah. Edward, I don't think you **want** to know._

_**Oh.**_

**You get it now?**

_-laughs-_

_**Yeah.**_

**I'll bet I smell really good right now, don't I?**

_It smells different than your blood usually does._

_**-retches- RENESMEE! EW! NO!**_

**Yeah, I suppose it would...wonder how it tastes...**

_..._

_**...**_

**Fine, I'll stop talking about it, then.**

_Do you have cramps?_

_**AAAAAAAARRRGH!**_

**Actually, no. It just sort of feels like someone's pinching my waist. Did you ever have cramps when you were human? Or do you even remember that?**

_Ummm...I don't really have any human memories..._

_**...-faints-**_

**...Dad...?**

_Huh._

**Interesting...never knew vampires could faint...**

_Hmm...-takes out marker-_

**Uh...what are you drawing?**

_You'll see..._

**This conversation has taken an interesting turn...**

_There. He's a fish._

_**-twitch- Huh...?**_

**-suppressed giggle- Finally, he wakes up.**

_Need some water?_

_**Why would I need water? And why do I smell permanent marker?**_

**-bursts into laughter-**

_-folds fish- For you. -hands to Edward-_

_**-twitch- ALICE!**_

**...**

_Yes, Edward?_

_**-splutter- You...I...did...WHY?**_

**Because it looks HILARIOUS!!! -starts laughing again-**

_I think you look quite charming._

_**-speechless with rage-**_

**Again, hilarious!**

_Keep it like that._

**Yeah, Dad, keep it! I like it! Wonder what Mom will think when she sees it...**

_Maybe she'll be turned on. -giggles-_

_**And maybe we should draw Alice into a wolf and Renesmee into the Loch Ness Monster! -takes out pocket wipe and begins rubbing furiously-**_

**How about we "forget" about the face drawing thing?**

_Fine. -starts folding again-_

_**-grins- Watch out. ****You**** still have to sleep, Renesmee. I'll get Alice back some other way. -maniacal laughter-**_

**What did ****I**** do?!? It was all her idea!!!!**

_NO! I will **not** let you do that to me!_

_**-more grinning- Renesmee, you are guilty by association. Alice...-snicker- I'll get you...**_

**...I'm scared now...maybe I'll start sleeping somewhere outside with Jake...**

_I'm always one step ahead of you, Edward._

_**Not if I use Jacob.**_

**???**

_I'll get to him first._

_**Oh, no you don't. I called him.**_

**Actually, I've got dibs on Jake, and I can make him not take part in any of this.**

_Come on, Nessie! We can beat him together! Seduce Jacob! Keep him away from Edward!_

_**? Anyways. Renesmee, if you want Jacob to ever set paw/foot on our property again, I would suggest helping me.**_

**That doesn't prevent me from going somewhere to see him.**

_He won't keep that threat. He loves you too much._

_**You can have a child!**_

**...**

_He won't keep that either._

_**No, I won't. -sigh- Fine. You win this time, Alice.**_

**I'm still not letting him be involved in this. Unless, of course, he really wants to...he'd probably pick Auntie Alice's side, though.**

_Yay, I win! Now, back to what I was doing. -starts folding-_

_**Folding what?**_

**I'm sure we'll see in a minute.**

_-humming-_

_**-suspicious-**_

**...I'm scared...**

_Hmmm...that would be cool..._

_**...**_

**Hey Auntie Alice, if you make a decision, can you see the outcome?**

_For me? Yes._

_**???**_

**For others?**

_Yes..._

_**?**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**There's chapter eight. We never did get to figure out what Alice was folding...I think it was probably a fish or something. Anyway, on with chapter nine! Review, my minions, review! Oh, and in case you didn't get it, Nessie was talking about having her period at the beginning of this chapter.  
**


	9. Chapter 9: Science

**Woot! More plot! Here's the...erm...interesting plot line that spans about 6 chapters or so. Well, the bulk of it is only spanning 2 chapters, but a bit of it trails on for the other four. Agh! I'm giving things away! Okay, since this bit is slightly confluffling, if you need clarification on anything, let me know in a review. If enough people ask for clarification, I'll type the answers up either at the beginning or end of a chapter. Sound good? Good. Onward!**

**Chapter 9**

**Science**

**Nessie, _Edward_**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Urgh...**_

**Question mark?**

_**I don't feel well.**_

**I never knew a vampire could get sick.**

_**Neither did I. I haven't talked to Carlisle yet, but...**_

**Huh. Any theories as to what's going on, or how this happened, or...anything else?**

_**Poisoned meat? -sarcasm-**_

**Maybe an animal you drained had some sickness...**

_**Yeah, because deer totally carry vampire plagues.**_

**Well, who knows? Maybe there's some new animal flu that affects vampires. But we won't know what it is for sure until you talk to Grandpa Carlisle.**

_**-sigh- I have been draining animals for over a century. Why would it suddenly pop up now?**_

**-shoulder shrug- I'm just throwing ideas out there, that's all.**

_**Well, I was suffering from influenza when I was turned. Maybe it was dormant and now it's come back?**_

**...I sure hope not...especially since it would be magnified now.**

_**And it could spread to other vampires...-stops breathing-**_

**-shudders- Let's hope that Grandpa Carlisle says it's something else. Wouldn't it mean that vampire venom doesn't cure everything forever? If so, then the rest of the family – aside from the ones who weren't dying when they were turned – is pretty much screwed.**

_**Yeah. Where is Carlisle, anyway?**_

**Well, he doesn't go to school. He's probably at the hospital.**

_**Right. I thought we were at home...-blank look-**_

**...uh oh...this is getting bad...I hope it's not speeding up...**

_**So, we're not at home? Wow. That's not good.**_

**...-scared look- Daddy? Are you okay? You're not going to die, are you?**

_**I shouldn't, but I'm not making any promises.**_

**...-shaky breath- Okay...um...so, anything else new? -hiding fear-**

_**Renesmee, I am not going to die...yet.**_

**I know...I'm just being paranoid. -deep breath- Okay, I'm calm-ish.**

_**Calm-ish? Your thoughts are going a mile a minute.**_

**Which is why I added the "ish" ant the end. But if we keep talking about this, then I'll become even more paranoid...and less calm-ish.**

_**I see...**_

**Ugh, I did not just imagine that...like I said, anything else new?**

_**Not really...although Jasper is getting a little "frisky" around Alice.**_

**As in, here at school? Right now?**

_**Yes.**_

**My my...naughty...and what about Auntie Alice?**

_**She's debating about it...**_

**Hopefully not in class...but has she seen anything, or are they not decided yet?**

_**Not decided yet, but the janitor closet is looking reeeeeeal nice to them...**_

**-shudders- What about Aunt Rose? How is she holding up?**

_**She's having dirty thoughts about Emmett...whips and chains and stuff.**_

**Okay, now I'm scared...why did I have to ask?!**

_**And Emmett...let's not go there...**_

**-cough- Yeah, good idea...how's Jake?**

**_He wants to...well, you know. He's debating on whether or not to burst through the wall and grab __you._**

**...I see...although, at this time of month, he really wouldn't want to.**

_**Urgh...**_

**Sorry. Forgot. Um...-desperately tries to think of a new subject- Yeah, I've got nothing. I'll be back. I've got to go to the washroom.**

_**Okay then...**_

_**-twiddles thumbs-**_

**I'm back...though I probably didn't need to write that...**

_**-gasp- You're back? I didn't notice. -sarcasm-**_

**Wow, Dad. Just wow. -eye roll-**

_**At least my sarcasm isn't gone.**_

**Yet.**

_**-sigh-**_

**I love you, Daddy. I don't want you to die. I want Grandpa Carlisle to not find anything wrong...**

**-tear-**

_**I love you too, Renesmee.**_

**-shakes self- Okay, I'm good now...so, has Auntie Alice decided yet?**

_**Yeah...they're in a closet now...-blocks them out-**_

**I'm going to regret asking this, but are Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett...**

_**No. They simply think their fantasies. -eye roll-**_

**I guess that's worse...for you, at least.**

_**Not really...I had no idea there were so many uses for a tennis racket.**_

**...-is scared-**

_**You should be.**_

**-thinking about Jacob-**

_**If you hit him with one, it would probably break.**_

**I'm sure I could find one strong enough.**

_**Or you could use a bat.**_

**Mmmmmmmmmm...-sighs-**

_**Keep it to yourself, please.**_

**Sorry. -clears throat- I'll think more appropriate thoughts now...**

_**More meadows?**_

**-shrugs- It's the only safe thing to think of right now.**

_**Riiiiiiiiiight...**_

**Would you rather me think about your future?**

_**Not really, no.**_

**Then meadows it is.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**There's that. Next chapter, we bring the other vampires into the plot...I'm gonna wait a bit to post the next one, though. I'd like some more reviews first. At least three. So review if you want the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10: French

**Kay, here goes! This is a quite...dramatic chapter. It was interesting to write...ah well. Onto typing it now! I must warn you; Bella is _very_ OOC for most of this chapter...Alice...is just awesome. Edward is fine, and Nessie gets paranoid. It's fun!**

**Chapter 10**

**French**

**Nessie, _Edward, _**_Bella, __Alice_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Did you talk to Grandpa Carlisle, Dad?**

_**No...he's been avoiding me.**_

_Any idea why?_

_Are you sure? It might just be your imagination._

**Avoiding? That doesn't sound like him...did you do something to tick him off?**

_**No, I didn't. He must know something I don't.**_

_Well, duh, read his mind!_

_I'm disappointed in you, Edward._

**Wow, Dad...simply amazing...I never thought you capable of doing something this idiotic...or should I say, not doing.**

_**Uh...of course! I'll do that right away...**_

_Wow. I don't know what to say. That was just sad. You should have said that he was blocking you or something._

_Smooth._

**Congratulations.**

_**That's not exactly what I meant...I meant I can't.**_

_Now you cover._

_You can't?_

**You can't what? Read Grandpa's mind?**

_**No, I can't. It's just...gone.**_

_Maybe it's the illness._

_I wonder if that means I'm going to go crazy again..._

**Hopefully not.**

_**Duh! Just look and see! ...you can still do that, right?**_

_I don't think you'll go crazy._

_..._

**Wow, Auntie Alice. Very...wait. Doest that mean you can't see?**

_**Alice? -alarmed-**_

_Yeah, and...OOOOWWWW! MY STOMACH!_

_I like duct tape._

**...-is scared-**

_**BELLA! ALICE? Renesmee.....?!**_

_Ha ha, just kidding. I'm fine...ooooh crap, no I'm not...ooooooh........blood....-passed out-_

_I wonder what the air looks like when it's not invisible._

**I'm honestly terrified here...Daddy? Mommy? Auntie Alice? What's going on?**

_**Bella!!! Alice, stop pretending! Look after Bella!**_

_..._

_Etre is to be._

**...Okay, time for panic mode.**

_**Bella! Alice? What are you...oh no. DAMN IT! RENESMEE! GET CARLISLE! YES I AM TELLING YOU TO SKIP CLASS!**_

_-throws up then passes out again-_

_1, 5, 2, 9001, lamp, 20..._

**Okay, he's in the middle of open-heart surgery...can't exactly just drop that. He says he'll deal with it when we all get home.**

_**-sigh- Of course he is. Well, what do we do then!??! I don't know...! -sigh- Renesmee? Suggestions?**_

_Ooooh...I'm thirsty...Nessie? Nessie? Who...-passes out-_

_I'm a little spider, short and tall..._

**Um...um...um...we can panic?**

_**ALICE! SPEAK PROPERLY! -hopes to shock her back to reality-**_

_Stop yelling at Jacob, Edward...-passes out again-_

_Where did Fred jump to?_

**Can we panic now?**

_**NO. WE CAN NOT PANIC NOW.**_

_I'm awake now...I'm thirsty. Edward, don't panic. I just...I...I...-sees her own blood and passes out-_

_I = cauliflower bat._

**Please? It would be soooo much easier than trying to ignore the craziness, and – Dad? You look even paler than normal now...**

_**-dizzy- Don't worry, I'm...-wince- fine.**_

_..._

_Oh, look at me that what BAAA!_

**Panic...rising...must...get out of...BUILDING! Oh, no, wait...I suppose I can last 35 more minutes...ugh...Daddy, please don't die...**

_**-whimper- Stay....calm...Nessie...**_

_..._

_COW!_

**-whimper- Daddy?!?!?!?! -tear-**

_**-shaking- Yes.........? -heavy breathing-**_

_No...Edward! -crawls over to him-_

_Jasper aller! NOO!_

**WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!?!?! My favourite family members are dying...and the only person who can help is currently busy...please, guys, at least try to hold on until we get home!!! Then we'll all be fine, right? Right?! Please say yes!!!!**

_**-groan- Yes...**_

_Edward...don't go..._

_HAPPY NEW ETRE!!!_

**NOBODY IS DYING YET! NOT UNTIL WE GET HOME!!! .........right......?**

_**........right.........**_

_Right. Oooooh, I see blood...stay awake stay awake stay......-passes out-_

_There was a barber and his llama, and it ate meow mix, meow mix, please deliver._

**No! Mommy! Please! Try harder to stay awake!**

_**...stay........awa...........**_

_..._

_The organ of home is brushed with Pokemon! Gotta catch em all! KINGDOM HEARTS!_

**DADDY!!!! MOMMY!!! NO!! COME ON!!! Just five more minutes...please...**

_**...................Rensemee...............**_

_I'll...I'll be okay, I just need blood. I'm soo thirsty._

_I EATED YOU!_

**No, come on guys! Five more minutes! Then we can run as fast as we can, get home, and Grandpa Carlisle can take care of you!!!**

_**........Somehow, I don't think we'll be running very fast..........**_

_No, we won't be..._

_TWISTER! Don't fall up!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**There we go...ah, Alice...if it weren't for her, this would be too dramatic and sad and...pretty poorly written, looking at it from an author's POV, but hey. It was fun! And you guys seem to like these notes, so that's just an added bonus! Seriously, though, if this really happened, it would take a miracle for nobody else in the classroom to notice...I mean, there are two people randomly dying, one person gone totally insane, and another in full on panic mode. Why the hell wouldn't somebody notice all this?! Ah well. It's Fanfiction. It doesn't have to make sense. If it made sense, and was realistic, it wouldn't be called Fan _fiction_, now would it? Okay, I'll shut up now. REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11: Science

**Okay, I'm typing this in my spare bits of time today, between one event and another...it's hard to have a social life...ah well. This chapter amuses me...well, not that they all don't, but...you'll see...**

**Chapter 11**

**Science**

**Nessie, _Edward_**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So, you're okay now, right? No more dying?**

_**Bella and I are fine...but Alice...let's put it this way: we had a "rousing" game of "Find the Cars" after she parked them all over the state. We found her in a 7-11 parking lot, talking to an ice-cream cone about quantum physics.**_

**...Right then...but you and Mom aren't going to die, right? I mean...I suppose it kinda sucks that Auntie Alice is crazy, but she's not dying, so it's not that bad.**

_**You mean besides waking up in the middle of the forest with nothing but boxers on? Yeah, other than that, I suppose it's okay.**_

**...? Do I even want to know?**

_**She moved me in the middle of the night.**_

**How did you not notice? How did Mom not notice? I know what you two do at night, remember that. -shudders- Do you know how freaking loud you guys are? If you're not careful, you'll wake up the whole town one night with a combination of you and Mom, Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett, Auntie Alice and Uncle Jasper, and Grandma and Grandpa.**

_**I didn't notice because I was still knocked out from Carlisle's cure. And we actually have a schedule so that only one couple a night..."exercises".**_

**Ah. I see. I'm going to regret asking this, but...what nights do you get to "exercise"?**

_**Friday and Sunday...we could give you and Jacob our extra day if you want...-snicker-**_

**...no comment...**

_**You know you waaaaant it. -holds up a jar of Cheese Whiz-**_

**I hate Cheese Whiz. Even its name is disgusting.**

_**-sigh- Do you want the day or not?**_

**Yes. Do you really need to ask that?**

_**It was simply a formality.**_

**Did you konw that your biran can udnesrtnad tehse wrdos eevn tohguh they are not in the rhigt odrer?**

_**Yes, Rseneeme, I konw.**_

**I envy all the rest of you. You can keep on going all night long.**

_**It does have its advantages... -grins-**_

**-growls- Meanie...**

_**I'll stop. I could go on, but that would just be mean. -grins wider-**_

**Gee, you think? Sigh...topic?**

_**Your sex life?**_

**No. Next?**

_**My sex life?**_

**Negatory. Next?**

_**Carlisle's sex life?**_

**Why are you so intent on talking about people's sex lives?!**

_**Yesterday was Sunday...I'm a little preoccupied...**_

**So that's why you and Mom went to bed so early...**

_**-grins-**_

**Sigh. Jacob has been avoiding me lately. I don't have any clue why. Has he thought anything that might explain what's going on?**

_**No..........**_

**Are you sure? Or are you just saying that?**

_**Maybe.......**_

**Come on, Dad. I can handle anything going on in his brain.**

_**Sheep?**_

**?**

_**-sigh- He's.......planning.......**_

**-eyebrow raise- Planning what?**

_**Something.......**_

**Dad.....tell me.**

_**No.**_

**Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please?**

_**No.**_

**-growls-**

_**I'm not...allowed...**_

**Says who? Jake?**

_**Duh.**_

**Since when do you obey Jacob?**

_**-growl- You make me sound like his sex slave.**_

**You know what I mean. Normally you're the one threatening him, not the other way around.**

_**I can't tell you.......**_

**Please, Dad? If it's anything bad, I'll find out later, but I want to know before it happens, so I can be prepared.**

_**It's not bad......**_

**Then why can't you tell me?!?!**

_**Because.**_

**Please, Daddy.**

_**Don't pull the "daddy" thing on me.**_

**Then tell me.**

_**I'm......not.........allowed!!!**_

**I.....don't.....care!**

_**I CAN'T TELL YOU!**_

**Just tell me! I'll deal with Jake's "anger" by myself. I'll tell him that I forced you to tell me, that it's all my fault, and he shouldn't blame you.**

_**He won't be angry....he'll be happy.....**_

**Does this have anything to do with sex?**

_**-facepalm- NO!**_

**Well! Tell me!**

_**Nope.**_

**You know I hate secrets.**

_**As do I.....it's not a secret.**_

**HINT!!! I can pretend I don't get it.**

_**Nope.....-grin-**_

**DADDY!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!! I'll love you forever. Well, not that I don't already, but....you know...**

_**-shocked face-**_

**Please?**

_**NO!**_

**YES!**

_**NO!**_

**YES!**

_**NO!**_

**YES!**

_**ETRE!**_

**...And I thought Auntie Alice was the crazy one...**

_**-glare- What, so now I can't make jokes?**_

**Sigh...fine. I'll let it go...for now...**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Can any of you guess what's going on? I seriously didn't get it until the point in one of the chapters where Nessie gets it...that's honestly the exact point I figured out what's happening. Let's see if any of you are quicker than I was. Review, my minions, and I might consider updating again this weekend! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12: French

**Okay, here's where you, the readers, get to find out what Jacob is planning, if you haven't already guessed. This chapter is very entertaining. Here goes! Oh, and iforgotmypassword, you can tell your evil guard monkeys that there's no point in attacking me now.**

**Chapter 12 (getting close to being caught up!)**

**French**

**Nessie, _Edward, _**_Bella, __Alice_ **(A/N: Are you guys getting tired of me putting that there, or is it still okay? Please let me know.)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay, will somebody please tell me what Jacob's planning?!?!**

_No! It will completely ruin it._

_**You'll have to wait.**_

_I found Voldemort! Can I keep it?_

**No, Auntie Alice. Voldemort belongs to JK Rowling. Please, Mom? Dad? Please?!?! Or at least tell me when I'll get to find out.**

_Your father knows when._

_**Soon...possibly today......and Alice, put that back. You don't know where it's been.**_

_-holding lollipop- I loved you, Voldemort._

**Do I get a hint?**

_Hint: shiny_

_**Alice, where did you get that? -sigh- Bella, no more hints.**_

_-picking other candy off bottom of desk- I found the lost city of New York!_

**...Auntie Alice, I wouldn't touch that if I were you. Wait. Are you ****eating**** the candy?!?! Okay, that's officially the craziest thing you've done so far...Are we going someplace sunny? Or – wait – do I get a new car?!?! -excited-**

_No, you'll like it even more than 2 new cars._

_**Now, now, don't get ahead of yourself.**_

_I feel kitty._

**I thought it was "I feel pretty"...come on, guys!! Please tell me!!!**

_No! It would ruin it._

_**He needs to do it himself.**_

_You stole Jasper! Emmett can't stop crying!_

**How can Jacob tell me if he's been avoiding me? I haven't talked to him for a week.**

_Well...I can't give you any hints..._

_**He wants to...**_

_One time I went to Paris and proposed to a goat. Then the sheep cam and kicked my Edella._

**Oh my god...he's going to...oh my god!**

_Great, Alice, great._

_**Yes, Renesmee.**_

_I'm floating!_

**Oh my god...are you guys serious? When?**

_**-checks- After school. He's practically exploding with excitement.**_

_BOOM!_

**He's not the only one! -excited squeal- I'll just pretend I don't know.**

_You won't be able to do the actual ceremony for a while, seeing as you're only 7._

_**Actually...Emmett still has his clerical license...**_

_Let's all go to etre!_

**And I do look almost old enough, even if Uncle Emmett couldn't do the ceremony. Can we get him to marry us?!?! Please?!?! -trying not to jump up and down-**

_Sure._

_**Yes, Renesmee. Please try not to explode.**_

_Sparky Sparky Boom Man!_

**-excited squeal so high pitched the humans can't hear it- YAAAAAAAYYYY!!!! I love you both!!! And you, Auntie Alice...although I don't know if you're so crazy that you don't understand that...**

_Calm down!_

_**Renesmee! The teacher! -grins-**_

_DEMON!_

**What about the teacher? She didn't hear my squeal. Did she? I'm just so excited!!! Uncle Jasper's probably wondering what on Earth is going on here...**

_CALM! DEEP BREATHS!_

_**BREATHE!**_

_-holds breath-_

**-breathes slowly- Okay...I think I'm okay now...**

_Gee._

_**Jacob. -waits for explosion-**_

**-high pitched squeal so high the vampires almost can't hear it-**

_Wow._

_**So...I hope Alice gets "back" soon. She would love to plan this.**_

_I'm now Edward. Please leave a cookie._

**Um....interesting. Yeah, if Auntie Alice gets "back" in time, I'd love for her to plan the wedding. I've heard about the wonders she did for you guys.**

_Yes. Our wedding was very big. Has Carlisle come up with anything?_

_**Sort of. Alice refuses to take anything.**_

_GIVE ME NOM NOMS!_

**And now she thinks she wants food. Great.**

_Why doesn't he knock her out and inject the drugs?_

_**Err...it's not quite that simple. She has to agree with it, or he won't do it.**_

_ETRE! AVOIR! ALLER!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**There you have it, folks. Like I said last chapter, I honestly didn't get what was going on until that thing that "Alice" says. See, what happened was that Sean decided that if none of them actually came right out and _said_ what was going on, they wouldn't technically have _told_ me, so he asked Alex to write it in the most subtle and crazy way she could. I'd say it worked pretty well...I had to re-read it a couple times to understand, but I got it eventually. Now, how many of you were faster than me at figuring this out? Review and tell me! Only five more chapters to go, and then I'm caught up! Yay!**


	13. Chapter 13: Science

**This chapter...after the first half or so of it, there's really not much point in the conversation...though there is a quote from Monty Python's Meaning of Life in here...suffice it to say, I had just watched the movie the day before writing this. Okay, here goes.**

**Chapter 13 (only 4 more to go!)**

**Science**

**Nessie, _Edward_**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**-trying not to jump out of seat-**

_**-sigh- Calm down. People will get suspicious.**_

**I can't help it! I'm just so happy!**

_**So...how did he react when you said yes?**_

**-smirk- I would've thought you'd know that.**

_**I didn't look. I wanted you to tell me, not your thoughts.**_

**He picked me up, spun me around, and then kissed me for a very long time. I think that, if we hadn't been outside, he would've gone further, but we – unlike the rest of you – still need something comfortable. Besides, it wasn't our night.**

_**-snicker- You two are so polite.**_

**-eye roll- Yeah, well, whatever. You know, I never heard the story of how you proposed to Mom. I got some of it, like she only agreed so you'd have sex with her, but the rest I don't know.**

_**At first she resisted, but she said yes. She then attempted to force me into sex. That didn't work.**_

**And just look at the two of you now.**

_**-eye roll-**_

**-laugh- So, when can Uncle Emmett do the ceremony? Soon?**

_**Now, now, we are not rushing this. We are waiting until Alice is....."back".**_

**-sigh- But that'll take forever! Can't you just take the cure from Grandpa and force Auntie Alice to take it?**

_**-sigh- No.**_

**-whine- But why? The only other thing we can do is wait for her to get better by herself, and that'll take even longer than her agreeing to take the stuff!!!**

_**Not if we trick her. We'll tell her the pill is candy. She'll eat it.**_

**...You know, I still can't believe she actually ate that candy.**

_**-shudder- Don't remind me.**_

**The lost city of New York...I always knew she was crazy before she got turned, but I never quite knew the extent of it.**

_**Yeah...she was pretty bad. She thought Carlisle was a sheep.**_

"**I wonder where that fish did go. A fish, a fish, a fishy, oooh."**

_**-facepalm-**_

**-bursts into insanely loud laughter-**

_**...**_

**Come on, Dad, say something.**

_**...**_

**Sigh...so...how is Aunt Rose coping, knowing that tonight is her night?**

_**She can't wait. -bleh-**_

**I'll bet.**

_**-shudder-**_

**Even though it wasn't our night, Jake managed to keep me up until about 4 am...so now I'm really tired. And thirsty. And I feel like eating an orange for some reason.**

_**??? Interesting...?**_

**Jamie smells like oranges...**

_**No, Renesmee.**_

**-whines-**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**There, sorry chapter 13 took so long. I've been really busy, what with being in my school's play and all. But I have free time tonight, so I'll probably get at least three more chapters posted in that time...I should warn you all, though; there are now 22 chapters, and the last two chapters introduce a new plot line. Although, in my defense (seeing as it's my fault the plot is there), I was just trying to put some more excitement in the notes...you'll understand what I mean later on. Anyway, if I'm going to get anywhere close to posting chapter 22 this year, I'd better stop typing this and start typing chapter 14...okay.**

**Don't wait until I finish posting for the night to review; knowing my luck, something's going to happen and I won't be able to post more than this chapter and (maybe) the next one. If you read a chapter, and there's not another chapter immediately after you finish reading, please be kind and leave a review. I'd like some assurance that at least 4 people who don't take part in the roleplaying are enjoying these adventures. Otherwise I'll be a sad pufferfish...**


	14. Chapter 14: French

**See? What did I tell ya? I gave myself a goal and something came up. The light in our computer room decided to burn out that morning, so I was typing by the light of outside. Then I had to eat dinner, and when I came back, there was no more light! Gasp! And I haven't updated until now because we just had a million performances of the play I'm in! Thankfully, it's over now. And I've got Spring Break in a day or so! ANYWAY...on with the chapter! I warn you all, Edward is quite OOC near the end of this...you have been warned...**

**Chapter 14**

**French**

_Bella, **Edward,**Alice,_** Nessie**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_So, what does the ring look like?_

_**I dunno.**_

_I ate my foot._

**It's a diamond shaped diamond, with a little circle of alternating diamonds and pale yellow topazes around it, on a white-gold band.**

_Ooooh, pretty. I really hope Alice gets better soon._

_**Alice, that is not a good idea.**_

_My hand tastes like cotton candy._

**Ugh, come on, Auntie Alice! Please stop being crazy...I'd like to get married sometime this century, you know!!!**

_Hehe._

_**Lolz.**_

_Stop yelling at me! I can't help being purple!_

**Sorry. I'm just anxious. It feels like something big is going to happen soon, and I want to make sure that everything will be okay before that happens. Of course, I could just be imagining things.**

_Well, duh, you're getting married._

_**It's just jitters.**_

_I need you etre!_

**No, I mean something bad. -sigh- Yeah, it's probably just jitters. But still...**

_Worrying is just as helpful in a situation as trying to solve an algebra equation by chewing bubble gum._

_**Interesting analogy, Bella.**_

_Where did my cargo net go?_

**Fine. I'll try to forget about it.**

_-smiles-_

_**...**_

_NOM NOM NOM_

**Sigh...so, now what? Auntie Alice is crazy, so can't really come up with a topic, I'm out of ideas...anyone else?**

_Ummmmm...what's your favourite colour?_

_**Depression.**_

_Jasper!_

**Orange.**

_Murple._

_**???**_

_Tuna tastes like Edward. -licks Edward's arm-_

**...no comment**

_Mango/purple. Murple._

_**Urgh.**_

_The Olympics are coming!_

**Sigh. And to think, our notes used to be fun...now they're just tedious and kind of boring.**

_We need some action...Nessie should start doing drugs or something...no, not really._

_**Not because there's no action.......-pretends to faint-**_

_NO! Edward! Wake up!_

**Well, Auntie Alice is ****somewhat**** back...enough to be a bit aware of the things going on. And no, I will not do drugs.**

_Someone do something!_

_**Um, hello? Pretends to faint. -eye roll-**_

_NOOOO! ALLER!_

**That was my point. Auntie Alice is a bit aware of what's going on. As in, she saw Dad faint, but didn't realize it wasn't real.**

_-bunch of random lines and a signature-_

_**???**_

_DOOOOOOM!_

**Question mark? What's with all the lines?**

_I'm boooored_

_**OMG!!! A PUPPY!!! -jumps out window-**_

_Come back, coconuts!_

**Okay, then...I Think My Dad's Gone Crazy...**(A/N: Eminem song reference, in case you didn't know)

_Must...finish...script!_

_**-gone-**_

_I be loving you, coconuts! I be loving you!_

**Sigh. So, I guess we're pretty much done here, then.**

_Yeah._

_**NOOO! THE PUPPY GOT RUN OVER! -sob-**_

_I miss the coconuts..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**See? OOC. I told you. Okay, posting this now...and then, on with the next chapter! There's too many chapters of this that haven't been typed yet, so I'm going to devote tonight and tomorrow night (or as much of each as I can) to typing up as many chapters as humanly possible. Enjoy the update spree!**


	15. Chapter 15: French again

**Sorry, I got caught up in family stuffs, but I'm on Spring Break this week, so I promise to do my best to update more!**

**Chapter 15**

**French**

_Alice,_** Nessie, **_Bella, **Edward**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Nessie, can I plan your birth?_

**Um, Auntie Alice, that kinda already happened.**

_I like cheese._

_**Errr...Alice? How do you feel about planning a wedding?**_

_I don't like planning sad things._

**Wedding's aren't sad. You're thinking of funerals. And Mom? How do you like cheese? I mean, you can't eat it...**

_Well, I like to use it as a pillow._

_**-facepalm-**_

_But I love funerals! Bella's was **awesome**!_

**Mom hasn't ****had**** a funeral yet! ...has she?**

_No! Well, there was this one time..._

_**I think she means weddings...at least, I hope she means weddings...**_

_You write pretty, Edward._

**Right then...**

_Well, Alice put me in a coffin and put up a whole bunch of flowers and she started crying._

_**O_o...and thank you, Alice.**_

_I wish I could write with my feet._

**It would definitely be...interesting.**

_I'm BORED!_

_**-kisses Bella- There. Bored now?**_

_Kiss me!_

**Sigh...I wish Jacob was here...**

_Oooo...I'd like more where that came from!_

_**Errrr...no, Alice. And Bella, it is the middle of...oh, what the hell. -kisses more-**_

_How could you, Edward? I thought we had something special!_

**...-groans- Now I ****really**** wish Jacob was here...**

_Speaking of which, they're going to need a house like ours to live in. And by "ours", I mean mine and Eddy's._

_**Errr...Alice? You're my sister. And Bella? MY NAME IS NOT EDDY! -growls-**_

_Oh, how you hurt me so!_

**...why do I bother responding to this anymore?**

_I dunno._

_**Fine, Alice, you win. -hugs-**_

_Yay, you love me!_

**We all love you, Auntie Alice. -hugs, kisses cheek-**

_-hugs Alice then moves on to Edward-_

_**Oh my. -winks-**_

_You say you love me and then go back on your word! STOP THE LIES!_

**MOM! DAD! We're in the middle of class!!! -bangs head on desk-**

_Screw class._

_**-buttgrab- And Alice? I love you as I love all of my family.**_

_LIES!_

**MY EYES!!!!!! THEY'RE BLEEDING!!!**

_We should probably wait till later, Edward._

_**I thought we were "screwing" class. -raises eyebrow suggestively-**_

_-cries-_

**If this continues, I'm going to scream or something.**

_Not now._

_**-sigh- Fine. -pout-**_

_First Jasper leaves me, and now you! When will it end?!_

**-groans- WHEN CAN I GET MARRIED?!?!?!?!?!?!**

_Etre!_

_**-pout-**_

_AVOIR!_

**-hits head on desk again-**

_-sighs-_

_**Aller?**_

_Faire._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yay! This chapter is done! Now to get to work on the next one...Please review, you guys! I enjoy reviews, and I haven't gotten many for anything for maybe a year now.**


	16. Chapter 16: Yet another French class

**Okay, you wanna know what's insane? I just did a quick chapter count, and we're up to 31 chapters already! And I'm only just typing up chapter 16!!!!!! Argh! Qksdjljksdl;fkusldugl;sjkdflsjdfl;sjdfl;skdfjls;dkjfo;sdkfjlsdjkfklsdjf;sjkdf, even!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Anyway, I'm gonna see how many out of those 31 I can get typed up before I'm done with Spring Break and we get around to writing more chapters...no promises, though, since I have a bunch of Art to do over the one week I get off. Cuz, you know, that's totally not unfair. SARCASM IS MY LOVER, ALONG WITH IRONY!!!! Anyway, I'll shut up and get on with the chapter now. I absolutely LOVE this chapter! You'll see why...if there's even anyone reading this...**

**Chapter 16**

**French**

_Alice,** Edward,**Bella, _**Nessie**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_IIII WANNA SOAK UP THE FOOOOOG!_

_**Errr...isn't it sun?**_

_LET THE SUN SHINE! Ooooo...sparkly..._

**...Well, fog is fun to soak up, too, I guess. And we do have a lot of it here.**

_WHEEEEE! -falls and hits head-_

_**ALICE! .......Alice?**_

_Alice? _

**Auntie Alice?**

_Ugh..._

_**Are you...back?**_

_I hope so!_

**Auntie Alice? Are you okay?**

_...Why do I have a lollipop in my hair?_

_**YAY! Alice! -giant hug-**_

_WOOOH! -hugs-_

**Auntie Alice! You're back!!!**

_Back?_

_**You lapsed back into...err..."crazytown".**_

_Yeah...one time you ate your foot._

**And picked some gum off the bottom of your desk, saying "I found the lost city of New York!"**

_.............no wonder I have a funny taste in my mouth._

_**And you were upset I didn't love you.**_

_You kept on yelling "LIES! LIES!" So, what do you have planned for the wedding?_

**Or do you even have any idea what Mom's talking about?**

_You're not getting married again, are you Bella?_

_**Errrr...no. Jacob and Renesmee are.**_

**Yeah. -shows the ring-**

_EEEEEE! Omigod! Omigod! I know exactly what I should do! -starts talking **really** fast about the wedding-_

_**Uh oh....Hurricane Alice is about to hit town.**_

_Surprisingly, I'm really glad she's back._

**Just...please don't go too overboard.**

_Please, I never go overboard._

_**-eye roll- -whisper- Go overboard, Alice.**_

_You always go overboard._

**Yeah. Whenever anything gets planned, you always go overboard. Remember Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett's last wedding? -shudder- All those flowers...**

_I didn't do **enough** for that. You're going to have a much better wedding._

_**-gets out the bomb shelter-**_

_Oh my._

**...Okay, now I'm scared...I'd better warn Jake later.**

_I think that you'll be very happy with the end result, no matter if I go overboard or not. Which I won't._

XXXXXXXXXXX

**There. I LOVE this chapter. Seriously, though, if there's anyone out there reading this, please be nice and leave me a review. It doesn't have to be long or detailed. In fact, if you really wanted, you could just type "HIIIIIIIIIII!" or something. Just say SOMETHING so I know there are people out there who still care about me and my work. **

**I don't want to guilt trip you (okay, maybe I kinda do), but this story has 15 chapters (not including this one), 26 reviews (though most of those are from the same person...who seems intent on reviewing every single chapter of every single fic I have...it's a nice thought, but it's kinda disappointing when I realize that most of my reviews are just one person, if you know what I mean), 1,218 hits (this is the kicker; if you have enough time to read, why don't you have time to review?), 15 favs, and 9 alerts. Seriously, people, if you can take the time to put something on your favs or alerts list, why can't you take the time to just type a quick little "this is good, keep going" or whatever? **

**I'm not the type of person who can't type without getting reviews, but at the same time, I'd like to know that people actually like this crap. Because I really don't HAVE to type up this roleplaying. It's done, to a certain point, and we know what we've done. I only posted it here because I enjoy it, and hoped that other people might enjoy it, too.**

**Anyway, I'll stop moping and feeling sorry for myself now, and post this chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17: OMG! MORE FRENCH!

**Okay, so it's the last day of Spring Break, and I'm only just getting around to typing chapter 17 now. But, in my defense, I was busy reading an awesome Twilight fic, "Will You Be Ready When It Comes?". You should check it out, if you know what's good for you. Lolz...a very funny Edward line in one of the earlyish chapters. Anyway, enough stalling; let's just get on with this, shall we? I must warn you, this chapter is slightly uneventful...ah well. It's also slightly necessary. The quote Bella says at the beginning is from somewhere...I just don't remember where Aja said she got it from...I can ask her tomorrow, though, unless one of you guys know where it's from.**

**Chapter 17**

**French**

_Bella, **Edward, **Alice,_** Nessie**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_And the lion lay down beside the lamb, and the small child led them through the city."_

_**...Werefish?**_

_Oh yeah, I forgot about that._

**...right then. Auntie Alice, have you thought of anything for my wedding yet?**

_-gets out flameproof suit-_

_**-gets out nuclear fallout shelter- I'm here, Bella.**_

_You guys overreact **way** too much. And yes, I have._

**Uh oh...the teacher isn't going to let us all sit together in this new seating plan...knew it. Poor Dad has to sit away from the rest of us...Anyway, Auntie Alice, do I get to know any of the plan?**

_It should be a surprise._

_You don't get to know anything yet._

**Aww...not even a hint?**

_What's the colour theme?_

_NOTHING!_

**Sigh...fine. I'll stop asking. So...Auntie Alice? Mom? Will you guys be my bridesmaids? Actually...Mom, will you be my maid of honour?**

_Me?! Oh, I'd love to! I suppose it'll be worth all the fuss from Alice._

_You were going to be maid of honour whether you liked it or not, Bella; I already got your dress ordered._

**-laughs- What about me? Do you have my dress yet?**

_I have to measure you still, but I know what it's going to look like._

_Sometimes I wonder how I'm related to her...well, technically I'm not, but still._

_If you guys didn't have me, you would be lost as far as what to do for weddings._

**That's probably true. No wedding planner in the world can compare to you, Auntie Alice.**

_True. But for my wedding, I must admit I couldn't have cared less about the decorations. They were stunning, but I only cared about Edward._

_Yeah, yeah, true love, but I did a great job!_

_**Yes you did.**_

**I wouldn't know...**

_You'll love your wedding, guaranteed...or your money back!_

_That would be a lot of money..._

**Now I'm scared...**

_**Oh. Crap. -pales-**_

_You'll thank me later._

_Well, it's not like we don't have the money...right?_

**Yeah...it's not like our money is going to magically disappear.**

_**-still pale-**_

_Edward, why and how are you paling? Vampires can't pale._

_We'll be fine._

**Good. No going that overboard, right?**

_**...O_o...**_

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Yeah, like I said, slightly uneventful. It got a little mixed up in the middle there, because the teacher put us in a different arrangement than we had before...us three girls got to sit in the same area, but Sean was away from us. It took us a while to reach an arrangement that worked, but we eventually did, and passed the paper to Sean every once in a while. The pattern sorts itself out a bit better later on. Anyway, I'm actually going to keep typing once I post this, for real this time! Thanks for the reviews last chapter. Seriously, though, even if all you say is "hi" or "I like this", or even say the same thing every chapter (I always review with a "Loved it, please update soon" note), I still like to hear from you so I know people are still reading. Anyway, enough lecturing...I'll post this now.**


	18. Chapter 18: FINALLY! Science, not French

**Hah! I told you! This chapter is much better than the last one...it's quite amusing. Enjoy! Yay! Finally a chapter NOT taking place in French class!!!**

**Chapter 18**

**Science**

**Nessie, _Edward_**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Can't you please give me a hint as to what Auntie Alice is planning?**

_**Nope.**_

**Please?!?! At least the colours?**

_**Orange and brown...like the fall.**_

**I like it...I mean, I was born in the fall.**

_**-facepalm- That was kind of the point.**_

**I like stating the obvious.**

_**Captain Obvious to the rescue!!! -cheesy theme song-**_

**-facepalm- Wow...just...wow.**

_**-sigh- Would you like more details?**_

**YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!!!!**

_**Well...I don't know everything...but I do know that Alice is planning to have a rather...large...cake.**_

**-eyebrow raise- Interesting way of saying that...is there more to it?**

_**Well...the cake is approximately...twenty feet high...**_

**-jaw drop- How are we supposed to cut that?!?! Standing on a ladder?!?!?!**

_**...........Or a pyramid of werewolves.....**_

**...that could be awkward...**

_**NOT ALIVE!**_

**That's even worse!!! I'm not gonna stand on a bunch of dead wolves!!!**

_**-facepalm- It's a decorative piece carved out of wood.**_

**Oh...well, you should have said that, then! What else was I supposed to think when you said the wolves wouldn't be alive?!?!?!?!?!?**

_**-sigh- Do you honestly think we would kill a bunch of werewolves?**_

**-eyebrow raise-**

_**Renesmee!**_

**Well, maybe not now, but I know there was a time some of you wouldn't have had a problem with that. As it is, I doubt Aunt Rose would mind it even now.**

_**Renesmee!**_

**It's true, isn't it?**

_**That was then...this is now.**_

**Still. Aunt Rose wouldn't mind. In fact, I'm willing to bet my closet that if Jake hadn't imprinted on me, and Mom didn't love him like a brother, Aunt Rose would have gone nuts on the wolves ages ago.**

_**No...she knows better.**_

**But she'd like to.**

_**Possibly...or maybe she just wants a piece of Seth. -snicker-**_

**Dad!**

_**She does.**_

**O_o...Seriously?**

_**Yes...but she won't try anything. She has Emmett, and Seth would be a one-night stand...she doesn't actually like him, she just wants the sex.**_

**Well, werewolf sex is really good.**

_**I know........**_

**...how...? More importantly, why? And most importantly, does Mom know?**

_**EWWWWW!!!! I MEANT I READ YOUR THOUGHTS!!! GROSSSSS! -shudder-**_

**Oh! Oh, well, that makes MUCH more sense...**

_**-retches-**_

**Sorry...that's just how it seemed.**

_**WITH JACOB!!!! NOOO!**_

**Could have been Leah.**

_**-faints-**_

**-eye roll- Nice. I'm just saying, that's all.**

_**Urgh....thanks for that image....**_

**Sorry, again.**

_**Bahgleshafgluuugh**_

**Really, now.**

_**Yes! That is just...you know what? No. We are dropping the subject.**_

**Good idea. So, more wedding details? Please?**

_**No....I am not allowed.**_

**Oh, come on!!!! _Pleeeeeeeaaaase_?!?**

_**Nope.**_

**Fine, then. Can you at least tell me when it'll be? And if Auntie Alice has my dress yet or not?**

_**No and Yes.**_

**Evil.**

_**It's a very nice dress.**_

**Oh, now you're just taunting me.**

_**Very flowy and light...**_

**Are there pretty swirls on it?**

_**I can't tell.......-laugh-**_

**? Question mark?**

_**I can't give away details.....Alice's orders.**_

**Meanie.**

_**I try.**_

**Yep.**

_**So should we both just read?**_

**Why not? It's not like we're saying much anyway.**

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Yeah, so at that point, we were both reading, in case you didn't catch that. I enjoy this chapter. It's quite amusing, is it not? Sigh...we're getting into the pointless chapters now. Of course, that's only for the next two chapters, both of which are short, so it shouldn't be too bad. And they do have a bit of plot relevant stuffs in them. But chapter 21 is where things pick up again. Okay, I'll stop myself there before I go on a rant about my fav chapters and whatnot...sigh. I hope I can get a bunch more chapters posted today, because we start making more chapters tomorrow. Review! **


	19. Chapter 19: French

**I have nothing to say here, except for saying that I have nothing to say. Though, that technically means I have something to say, therefore negating my previous statement, and meaning that by saying I have nothing to say, I am saying something and also, to some extent, lying about not having anything to say. Did I confuse any of you? I thought a thought, but the thought I thought wasn't the thought I thought I thought. I enjoy saying things like that; things that seem confusing, until you actually think about it, and then they aren't confusing anymore. I'll shut up now.**

**Chapter 19**

**French**

_Bella, _**Nessie, **_Alice, **Edward**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I have an idea for Jacob and Renesmee's house._

**...oh?**

_-gasp- I can't believe I didn't think of that!_

_**What is it?**_

_A tower with a pool & trees on top. It would be shiny and tall._

**Interesting...interesting...**

_You could have a 200 square foot closet!_

_**May I make a suggestion?**_

_Yes._

**Sure.**

_As long as I approve._

_**-deep breath- You could go with a small, Victorian castle made out of black granite. The interior walls would alternate between varying shades of brown and orange. The same walls would also be interlaid with sandstone and amber. It would have 5 bedrooms, 1 kitchen, 3 bathrooms, 1 living room, and a loft area. The furniture would be carved out of a dark cherry wood and maple. The lighting would be soft, to set the....mood....for whatever might go on there. The floor would be oak. OH! You would also have a poolroom. The tiling around the pool would be set with precious stones. And for those special nights, you would have an observatory dome with a bed in it so you can both sleep by the light of the moon -insert ironic joke here- ...There. I think I'm done.**_

_Why 5 bedrooms?_

**...that was a mouthful. Yeah, why 5 bedrooms? Are you planning ahead, or something? And yes, I caught the "joke" at the end.**

_-folds water-wolf again-_

_**Yes, I was planning ahead. And nice, Alice.**_

_So, whose idea do you like better? Mine isn't as detailed, but things can be added._

**I like Dad's idea, but I like the pool on roof detail.**

_-smiles- With a hot tub, too!_

_Okay, but the pool can't be too big, or we'll have to get Emmett to hold it up._

_**That's a bad thing how? He loves to show off his strength.**_

_...wow..._

**...No comment, Dad...no comment...**

_He would get bored._

_**-facepalm- NOT LIKE THAT!!!**_

**Well, then, what do you mean?**

_Yeah! Jeez, Eddy._

_Would **you** like to hold the house up?_

_**You are all assuming that I like the sight of my brother using his muscles. WHAT I MEANT was that he would practically trip over himself for a chance to show off.**_

**Actually...I didn't think of that first idea...I was just surprised that you commented on it, that's all.**

_Wow. Anyway..._

_Class is almost over._

_**-facepalm again-**_

XXXXXXXXXX

**See what I meant about pretty much pointless? Although this chapter has more point to it than the next one. Okay, so there is one useful tidbit next chapter, but that's it! Ah well, it's almost time for more excitement! Yay excitement! Give me an E! Give me an X! Give me a C! Give me an I! Okay, I'll shut up now...I seem to be saying that a lot...I'm just hyper.**


	20. Chapter 20: French

**Chapter 20**

**French**

**Nessie, **_Bella, __Alice,_**_Edward_**

XXXXXXXXXX

**Has construction started on mine and Jake's house yet?**

_No. We haven't decided on the final plans._

_I'm still trying to figure out how to make the house strong enough that it will last when you and Jacob get...rough._

**Well, you only really need to make the bedroom that strong, & you can put it on the bottom floor. Does that help? OOOH! When does the wedding happen?!?!?**

_Spring Break._

_If you want to be exact, you're going to say "I do" in 37 days, 3 hours, 20 minutes, and 17 seconds._

**...wow...that's very exact.**

_**Controoool freak.....**_

_Yeah, really._

_I just like having a plan._

**There's nothing wrong with having a plan.**

_Unless it's like a super perfect plan that you freak out about._

_When have I ever freaked out?_

**-starts laughing, then hastily turns it into a coughing fit-**

_-tries not to laugh-_

_-frowns-_

**Sorry, Auntie Alice, but you do tend to take details a bit too far at times.**

_Just a little._

XXXXXXXXXX

**Yeah...there would have been more, but the teacher got mad at us and made us put the note away at that point, and we were too scared to take it out again. **


	21. Chapter 21: French

**Finally! Time for my favourite chapter! Now, before I get angry reviews (seeing as I'm Nessie), let me just say this one thing: I was getting sick and tired of all those boring, uneventful chapters, so I took matters into my own hands. And, as you'll shortly see, it got a pretty awesome response. So, without further ado, I present to you, my awesome readers...:**

**Chapter 21**

**French**

**Nessie, **_Alice,_**_ Edward, _**_Bella _**(Has anyone noticed that I put this little thing in the exact order of who writes when?)**

XXXXXXXXXX

**So...I talked to Grandpa Carlisle last night...**

_Oh?_

_**???**_

_And...?_

**You guys aren't going to like this...**

_You'd better not be pregnant!_

_**-growl-**_

_Come on._

**Hey, it's not like we planned this! I couldn't find the stuff Grandpa gave me, and Jacob said he used protection...**

_Just spit it out!_

_I **knew** that dog couldn't be trusted to be responsible!_

_**What do you mean said?**_

**Well, he promised me before anything happened that he would use protection, seeing as I couldn't find my stuff, but after talking to Grandpa, either he was lying or it just didn't work.**

_YOU'RE PREGNANT?!_

_Ohmigod! Ohmigod! Ohmigod! NO!_

_**-stunned- JACOB!**_

**Don't hurt him, Daddy!**

_Oh, you shouldn't be worried about your father hurting him!_

_I WAS JOKING WHEN I MADE THE WATER WOLF!!!_

_**JACOB IS LUCKY WE ARE IN SCHOOL!**_

**Why else do you think I told you guys now? Please, don't hurt Jake! It was my fault, too! I should have told Grandpa I lost the stuff and asked for more!**

_Do you have any idea what danger you are in?!?! Both of you! All of us!_

_You have to **think**, Renesmee!_

_**-dissolves into incoherent babbling-**_

**I know, I know! But you all know how hard it is to think at times like that! Besides, I can still get Grandpa to artificially incubate it or whatever, can't I? It only happened on Sunday.**

_Do you have any idea what you have done? It doesn't matter if we incubate it! The Volturi!_

_**THINK!**_

_**Volturi! -more babbling-**_

**Well...we can figure something out, can't we? I don't have to get an abortion, right? Right?!?!**

_THINK! YOU HAVE JUST PUT EVERYONE'S LIVES IN DANGER!!!_

_I don't think that you would be able to get an abortion for a human-vamp-wolf!_

_**NOT WITHOUT KILLING YOURSELF!**_

**...-tear- What do you want me to say or do, then? Apologize? Okay, I'm sorry that Jacob imprinted on me. I'm sorry that he and I love each other a lot. I'm sorry we had sex. I'M SORRY I WAS BORN!!!!!! -bursts into tears-**

_Oh, don't cry. We love you. We just want you to realize how much danger we're in now._

_Bella! Don't let her guilt trip you!_

_**EVERYBODY STOP! -waits- There. Renesmee, breathe. Bella, breathe. Alice, breathe.**_

**-breathes- You don't think I realize that this whole thing is dangerous? You think I'm not terrified for all of us?**

_What are we going to do?_

_What **can** we do?_

_**-sigh- I don't know. Let's make sure Renesmee isn't going to give birth tomorrow, or something, first.**_

**Good idea, but how can we do that? I'm pretty sure there hasn't been anything at all like this ever in the history of the world. I mean, there's a limited number of creatures like me out there, and what are the chances of a wolf going and imprinting on one? I swear, this has to be the first of its kind...but back to my original question. How in hell do we get any info on this?!?**

_Alice?_

_...oh no..._

_**Alice? Oh crap.**_

**...Auntie Alice?**

_-mumbling to herself- But...that can't happen...I don't even know how I can see that, considering the fact that I can't see either of its parents...-takes deep breath- It's a boy, and he's going to...rip his way out of you._

XXXXXXXXXX

**And, again, before any of you start yelling at me, we've actually figured out how Alice can see the future baby; it's the simple fact of "two negatives make a positive". She can't see Nessie or Jake, but when they get together, the fog lifts, and she can see the result. Make sense? Or, rather, make enough sense that you can put away the torches and pitchforks? I'll keep posting as much as I can, I promise you this.**


	22. Chapter 22: Science

**Only 9 chapters to go after I post this one! Maybe I'll manage to get the rest posted today...I believe that the pattern of chapters (French, Science, French, Science, etc) is re-established as of now, but I'm not 100 percent sure.**

**Chapter 22**

**Science**

_**Edward, **_**Nessie**

XXXXXXXXXX

_**-cold shoulder-**_

**Come on, Daddy. Please talk to me!**

_**-grumble-**_

**Please? I'm really scared about what Auntie Alice saw, and I don't know what to do about it. I still don't even know what we really can do.**

_**Talk to Carlisle.**_

**I already tried that. He has no idea, either. He told me to talk to you.**

_**-sigh- What about incubation?**_

**I thought either you, Mom, or Auntie Alice said yesterday that it wouldn't work.**

_**No. They said to worry about the Volturi, not the safety of the child. We were all overreacting yesterday.**_

**Okay...so incubating is still an option, then?**

_**Yes.**_

**Well, that's good. But what do we do about the Volturi? I mean, they're obviously going to be an issue.**

_**Maybe if they don't know?**_

**Oh, come on. I'm sure they'll find out eventually. Someone's bound to see the child and freak.**

_**Well, as long as it isn't an immortal child.....it should be okay.**_

**I'm not an immortal child, but I looked like it. What if my son takes after me in that sense? Something similar to what happened with me might happen with him.**

_**Well, the only people who know is us, right? Nobody here will go to them.**_

**True. So I guess that the Volturi issue isn't really an issue, in that case.**

_**Not yet, at least.**_

**-sigh- So, then, why are you guys still mad at me? There shouldn't be any problems because of this.**

_**The fact still remains that you are pregnant.**_

**...still, it's not all my fault! It's not my fault that Aunt Rose decided my room needed cleaning and that I have no clue where she put my birth control stuff.**

_**THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE ASKED HER!**_

**I tried! She was too busy trying to control herself with Uncle Emmett to even bother trying to help me! I don't think she has any idea what she did with it, either.**

_**-facepalm-**_

**And it's not my fault that Jacob lied to me.**

_**I still haven't dealt with him...**_

**I haven't had a chance to talk to him, either. So, as of yet, he doesn't know.**

XXXXXXXXXX


	23. Chapter 23: French

**Chapter 23**

**French**

**Nessie, **_Bella, __Alice,_**_ Edward_**

XXXXXXXXXX

**So, I came up with 44 different possible boy names last night.**

_Ooooooh boy._

_You really seem to think I'm wrong, don't you?_

_**You seem rather happy.....**_

**I don't think you're wrong, Auntie Alice, but Dad said that we can still artificially incubate it. And besides, I like the prospect of being a mother. As well, if we left the baby inside of me, you guys would need to know the names I like for when he's born. So, wanna hear them?**

_Sure._

_-sigh- Okay._

_**Oh boy. Here we go....**_

**Colan, Liam, Caleb (which means dog or heart), Coby/Kobe, or Rhys, which is pronounced like Reece. Those are my top five picks. What do you guys think?**

_I like Caleb._

_Rhys is my pick._

_**I like both of those.**_

**Okay...I'll ask Jake which one he likes more...which reminds me...I need to find Jake so I can tell him I'm pregnant...**

_WHAT DO YOU MEAN, FIND HIM?!?!_

_You haven't told him?!_

_**HE ABANDONED YOU!??!!!!??!?!????!!!!!???**_

**No, no, he hasn't abandoned me. He's been spending a lot of time with the other wolves lately, and I haven't really seen him since Sunday.**

_Oh my God. He is going to be sorry he ever lived when I get my hands on him..._

_I'm surprised he even **can** be away from you._

_**HE...IS...DEAD!**_

**No, don't be mad at him! He probably just needs time almost to himself before the wedding, that's all.**

_I knew this whole thing was one big mistake._

_Don't cancel the wedding! I have plans!_

_**Bella, don't rush into a prejudiced decision. Renesmee is probably right.**_

**I mean, I don't know for sure, but it just makes sense. So, Auntie Alice, when is the wedding? I think I asked that, but I can't remember.**

_Spring Break. But we don't know if you'll be well enough._

_Oh no! This will mess up my whole plan!_

_**Find. Jacob.**_

**I'll try. All I know is that he's in his wolf form somewhere, and Seth and Leah are with him.**

_Talk to Sam. He'll get him._

_You didn't think of me at all when you got pregnant, did you!?_

_**Now, now, Alice. Don't have a heart attack.**_

**But if we're going to incubate the baby anyway, why wouldn't I be well enough? I mean, we'd have to do that soon, wouldn't we? I don't know when it's a bad idea to take him out of me.**

_Well we still don't know if you'll be healthy! We might not be able to incubate it anyway. You need to stop looking at the best-case scenario here._

_And...it was already decided that the baby would be incubated before I had my vision. Think about that._

XXXXXXXXXX


	24. Chapter 24: French

**I like this one...I was away for it, but it's funny anyway. There's a lot of reference to the different colours my friends and I have given to the different Twilight characters in here. If any of you would like the list of colours, so you know who's mentioned where, and why some combinations were picked, just let me know in a review or PM, and I'll send it to you. Oh, there's also a Harry Potter reference in here.**

**Chapter 24**

**French**

_Alice, Bella, **Edward**_

XXXXXXXXXX

_Well, Nessie is on a field trip, so what should we talk about?_

_How we should go about beating up Jacob?_

_**That sounds good.**_

_I was trying to fit Jacob into his suit for the wedding, but he ripped it. That was the biggest size I could find!_

_Special order it? Can we know the colours for the wedding?_

_**We could order a hit on him while Nessie's gone, and make it look like an accident.**_

_That **would** make outfitting easier...but then she wouldn't have anyone to marry, and the wedding would be called off._

_What are the colours? Blue and green?_

_**Brown and orange. **_

_**Alice? Plllleeeeeaaaassssse?**_

_I asked Nessie and the suit-wrecker what they wanted, and that's what they said. But then again, it's a spring wedding, and those are fall colours..._

_BLUE AND GREEN!_

_**Orange and brown! **_

_**Alice...we could have him hit by a car...or a train....or an airplane....**_

_Tempting..._

_But we need him to be okay for the BLUE AND GREEN wedding._

_**ORANGE AND BROWN! **_

_**Or we could have him strapped to a rocket.....or a bomb....OH! We could have him boiled in oil!**_

_Ooh! ...but we can't._

_Imagine: pale aquamarine with accents of spring green, and bouquets of white roses; the green stems will contrast nicely._

_**Or orange poppies with brown origami roses, and burnt orange with accents of forest brown.**_

_Okay, that's it. The colours are now blue and gold._

_I like it._

_**GOD! PICK ONE OF HER COLOURS!**_

_OKAY, #!? YOU GUYS! NOW IT'S JUST WHITE!!!_

_NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!_

_**...Zafrina? **_

_**ORANGE AND BROWN!**_

_#!? YOU!!!!_

_ASK NESSIE!_

_Options: orange and brown (like poo)_

_blue and green_

_blue and gold_

_white_

_**OPTIONS: Brown and Orange (like fall)**_

_**Blue and Green (like the bottom of an algae infested pool...ewww)**_

_**Blue and Gold (Ravenclaw?)**_

_**White (Alice being pissed off.)**_

_I'm going to have to keep everything a secret from now on! I HATE YOU GUYS!_

_Look what you've done now, Edward._

_**OH, SO NOW IT'S MY FAULT?!**_

_**Alice? Please don't hate me. Hate Bella. Please?**_

_I HATE YOU BOTH!_

_Why does Nessie have to be on a stupid field trip?_

_I want to make up before tonight, Edward, if you know what I mean._

_**Oh, don't worry. -purr-**_

_..._

_Anyway..._

_**Alice? Do you still hate us?**_

_If you never mention colours again, I won't._

_Purple...no, just kidding._

_**HELIOTROPE! ...joking...-cough-Orangeandbrown-cough- JOKING! DON'T KILL ME!**_

_..._

_It's boring without Nessie._

_**I think it's fun to torment Alice......-snicker-**_

_No it's not, you big meanie. -says last part flirtingly-_

_**-rawr-**_

_Good thing we don't need sleep._

_**-eyebrow raise-**_

_-inches closer-_

_**Damn it, Alice! -joking-**_

_..._

_I shouldn't leave the room anymore._

_Oh, we don't mind._

_**No, we don't.**_

_Ugh._

_Wouldn't you want me to leave the room if it was just you and Jasper?_

_**I might watch...**_

_!!!_

_So that's what you do in your spare time..._

_**NOOO!**_

_I'm very, very scared._

_I knew you went into their room instead of getting a glass of water last night!_

_**I DID NOT!  
**_

_Edward, you don't drink water._

_I knew there was something weird about it..._

_**I MEANT BLOOD!**_

_Sure you did._

_And then you got a cookie._

_**I DID NOT!**_

_I need to lock my door from now on..._

XXXXXXXXXX

**Only six chapters left to type before we're all caught up! Let's see if I can do it...**


	25. Chapter 25: Science

**In case you're wondering, the reason Edward fought so hard for the wedding colours to be brown and orange is because brown is Jacob's colour, and orange is Nessie's. Oh, and before writing this chapter, I already read chapter 24, and so was filled in on what happened while I was gone. This chapter...Sean got bored part way through, and decided to fill up half the page with "...", so I decided to count up the number of dots and put that exact number in here.**

**Chapter 25**

**Science**

**Nessie,_ Edward_**

XXXXXXXXXX

**So...what did you guys talk about on Friday while I was on the field trip?**

_**Lots of......stuff.....**_

**...Like?**

_**Wedding colours.**_

**Oh? Did any of you agree on something?**

_**No. Bella and I....disagreed.**_

**On? What were the opinions?**

_**I argued for brown and orange. Bella wanted green and blue. Alice got really pissed off and said it was white.**_

**I like the idea of green and blue, actually. I mean, considering the fact it'll be a spring wedding and not a fall one.**

_**-facepalm- SIDE WITH HER!**_

**Well, I'm not saying I don't like orange and brown, but considering when the wedding is taking place...**

_**You women and your damned seasons!**_

**I don't know what to say to that.**

_**So.....what now?**_

**What else did you talk about?**

_**Not much.**_

**Come on. I'm not buying that. I know there was something else.**

_**Nope. Nothing at all.**_

**Dad. I know there was something. I know there's some reason Jacob wanted to avoid the rest of you when I finally found him.**

_**???**_

**Just tell me.**

_**Why would he want to avoid us?**_

**I don't know. He just said he wanted to stay away.**

_**??? He is so confusing sometimes.**_

**Maybe it's because he knows it's mostly his fault that I'm pregnant, and doesn't want to get in more trouble from you guys.**

_**We....kinda....maybe....joked....about ordering a hit.....on him....and making it look like an accident.....**_

**WHY?!?!?!?! YOU KNOW HE TAKES THINGS LITERALLY!!!!!!!**

_**We were joking!**_

**But did you make sure he knew that?!?!**

_**As far as we knew, he was nowhere near us! We were in class! Writing that on paper!**_

**Well, he found out somehow! Don't ask me how...he just did.**

_**-exasperation-**_

**Oh, whatever. I'll just tell him you weren't serious...at least, mostly.**

_**Fine...............................................................................................................................................................................................................so what now.........?**_

**Dunno...oh, Jacob picked Rhys as the baby's name. So, if we're going to incubate him, shouldn't we do that soonish, before Auntie Alice's vision comes true and I die?**

_**Alice's vision cannot be allowed to come true...so how about today after school?**_

**Sure. Although...it's like Auntie Alice said, she had that vision after we decided to incubate him. Is there a limit to how big/small the baby has to be in order to take it out? Could he have gotten too big by now?**

_**Don't think like that.......**_

**But it's possible. Isn't it?**

_**!!!!!**_

**Fine. So, we can incubate it after school, hopefully?**

_**Yup.**_

**Sigh.**

_**Wait a minute, "incubate it"?**_

**What, are you going to analyze everything I say now?**

_**Maaaaaybe.**_

XXXXXXXXXX

**Next chapter is short and boring...it just proves that we can't do crap without Sean/Edward there.**


	26. Chapter 26: French

**Sean was sick this day, so I made up a theory that the Cullens pretend to be sick every so often, just so that nobody starts wondering why they're always in perfect health. I mean, even kids who don't miss school still get little colds generally (like me!). Just a little history lesson on this chapter. I'm gonna stop putting the names of the people participating. I think that by now you should be able to figure out who gets which highlight (for lack of a better term)**

**Chapter 26**

**French**

**Sucks that Dad has to pretend to be sick today...**

_It's so boring without him._

_Yeah...well, I guess we have to keep up the human facade somehow._

**Yeah...I suppose you're right. Sigh...ah well. So, it seems that Rhys has now grown too big to incubate, unfortunately. At the rate he's growing, Grandpa Carlisle says that I'll start showing sometime next week.**

_Why can't I pretend to be sick at the same time?_

_Nessie, how do you plan to continue your education?_

**Well, I can go to a different school later on in life somewhere else, can't I? I mean, sure, it would be inconvenient, but isn't it possible?**

_Yeah, it's possible. I'm so worried about you! I mean, now that we can't incubate the baby...where's Edward when I need him?!_

_Can't incubate it...your future keeps looking graver._

**Wait...how can you see my future, Auntie Alice? Ugh...wow, Mom, now I know just what I put you through...sorry.**

_No, it was worth it._

_The baby is doing weird things to your future. I seem to be able to see him, and now it's like when Bella was pregnant with you, and her future was smudged; so is yours. Funny how that makes you somewhat see-able._

**Odd...I'm going to die, aren't I?**

_No! You can't, you're a vampire! It's impossible, right? _

_Half vampire._

**But if Rhys is going to rip his way out of me...how am I supposed to live through that, even with being half vampire?**

_..._

_I said it didn't look good._

**So, basically, I'm screwed. Great. Well, all I ask is that you guys help Jake take care of Rhys.**

_No! We'll find a way. Carlisle will know what to do._

_You won't necessarily die. The chances just aren't that great._

**So, what can I/we do in order to prevent me from dying?**

_We'll have to wait to talk to Carlisle._

_I don't have all the answers._

XXXXXXXXXX

**Almost done!**


	27. Chapter 27: Science

**Sorry about the slight wait...I had to get off the computer, and then our Internet was down. But I'm posting now! Yay me! We're nearing one of my other favourite chapters. This chapter is slightly long, just to warn you, but it's slightly entertaining...not as entertaining as chapter 29...lolz...I can't wait...**

**Chapter 27**

**Science**

**So, what did you do on your day off? Have fun being almost alone?**

_**Almost?**_

**I assume Grandma Esme was home.**

_**Nope.**_

**Huh. Well, in that case, did you enjoy being alone, by yourself?**

_**You make me sound so naughty.**_

**I'm just asking, that's all. And you're making yourself sound naughty by not answering my question. What did you do on your day off?**

_**Nothing....-grin-**_

**...do I want to know?**

_**NOT LIKE THAT! -facepalm-**_

**Okay, good. Then what was it?**

_**Like I said, nothing.**_

**I don't believe you.**

_**That's your choice.**_

**If it was nothing, you wouldn't have grinned after saying so. Did you do something to Jacob? -suspicious glance-**

_**Maybe........**_

**Dad...tell me.**

_**It's a surprise.**_

**Tell me. You didn't bite him, did you? Cuz only I can bit him, otherwise he's pretty much dead. Please tell me that's not what happened!**

_**That sounds so dirty. No, I didn't bite him.**_

**Good. What did you do, then?**

_**You'll see.**_

**Now. Tell.**

_**Nope. Never.**_

**Why?**

_**Because.**_

**Dad, that's not an answer.**

_**Because I said so.**_

**Why are you so !#$! intent on not telling me? I'm always the last person to know everything!**

_**-singsong voice- Not telling!**_

**-growls-**

_**-laughs-**_

**WHY WON'T YOU -insert every swear on the face of the planet here- TELL ME?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?**

_**-laughs-**_

**-big long swear from Potter Puppet Pals' "Wizard Swears"-**

_**-laughing so hard is crying-**_

**THAT'S PHYSICALLY IMPOSSIBLE FOR YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_**-falls out of chair-**_

**-so pissed, can't even yell- If you don't tell me, I'll...I'll...**

_**Stutter?**_

**-sickly sweet voice- No, I'll do something so horrible that I can't even say it out loud, it's so unspeakably horrible.**

_**Go ahead! -still laughing-**_

**UGH!!! Just !#$! tell me!**

_**No!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!...**_

**Fine. I'll...drop out of school. Forever. And never go back.**

_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**You think I'm joking?**

_**HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!**_

**Cuz I'm not. I seriously will.**

_**HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!**_

**Fine. I'm outta here, then. -grabs all her stuff and starts walking out-**

_**WAIT! HAHAHAHA!!! IT'S THE GAS!!!!**_

**???? Question mark???**

_**HAHAHA!!! NITROUS OXIDE!!!!! DENTIST!!!!!**_

**...you...have...laughing gas? And it works on you?**

_**AHA....aha...phew. Finally! It wore off!**_

**So...WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!?!**

_**-ahem- I planned something for you after school.**_

**???? Oh? And what might that be? -still pissed-**

_**Something.....involving Jacob.....**_

**Yeah, I kinda got that.**

_**And you. And everyone else.**_

**Again, I kinda got that.**

_**And you're not allowed to know about it.**_

**Yeah. I figured that, too. I'm always the last person to know anything!**

_**-sigh- It was supposed to be a surprise "Congratulations for being married/pregnant" party, but it's not much of a surprise now, is it?**_

**Well, then, if you want me to not try to get info out of you, you shouldn't make me suspect anything. And how, exactly, is me possibly (and probably) dying because of this baby something to celebrate? I'm not stupid. I know there's a 99.9% chance I won't live through this.**

_**Actually............**_

**Actually what?**

_**It's more like a 17.329% chance.**_

**? A 17.329% chance I will live or won't live?**

_**17.329% you die.**_

**And why is that percentage so low? Do you have some way to make me live?**

_**Carlisle did some research. He found another case like yours. The baby dies, but the mother lives.**_

XXXXXXXXXX

**Gasp! Gasp! Hyperventilate! Okay, I'm done. Only three more chapters to go! Though I have French today...huh...ah well. I'll just post this and continue typing, see where that gets me.**


	28. Chapter 28: French

**This chapter is short, and does not involve Alice. Alex was sick this day...poor her.**

**Chapter 28**

**French**

**Great, so I can possibly live, but Rhys might die? Is it one or the other? No other way?**

_Don't freak! We'll make it work. It's all going to be okay. -hyperventilates-_

_**Bella! Take your own advice! -sigh- I don't know, Renesmee. What does Jacob say about all of this?**_

**He's confused. He says he'd rather I live and Rhys possibly not, seeing as I'm more important to him, but he knows how important Rhys already is to me, and knows I'd be upset if he died, so he doesn't know what to think. I already love Rhys, and as much as I don't want to die, I don't want him to die just so I can live.**

_I understand._

_**...Remind you of anyone, Bella?**_

**Sigh. So what now?**

_I don't know. And yes, this reminds me of me._

_**...yeah, I don't know either.**_

**Wedding details?**

_Oh yes. So blue and green is the final word?_

_**Brown and Orange are so much better!**_

**Yes, I like brown and orange, but for a spring wedding, blue and green are so much better. I tried to explain that to you, Dad, but you didn't seem to get it.**

_So blue and green. Moving on to the house._

_**Nuh-uh. The house is my design.**_

**Well, then, how much have you done on it?**

_Yeah, and Nessie said she liked my roof-top pool idea._

_**The granite is on a boat right now. It will be here in a couple of days.**_

**Okay. And then you'll be starting to build it? With the pool on the roof, right?**

_Right?_

_**Yes.**_

**Cool.**

_Je suis bored._

_**Je suis un arc-en-ciel narwhal.**_

**Je suis not going to comment. Wow...this is boring now.**

_Much._

_**WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE....**_

**And Dad's gone crazy. If only Auntie Alice was here...**

_Yeah. I can't wait for school to be over._

_**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.......**_

**You know, aside from the possibility of death, there's only one thing I don't like about being pregnant.**

_And that thing would be...?_

_**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.........**_

**It means I can't have sex with Jacob.**

_Excuse me?!_

_**EEE -splutter- EEEEEEEEEEE.........**_

**Well, I'm just saying, is all.**

_God._

_**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.......**_

**Although...I guess I still can have sex...it wouldn't hurt Rhys...**

_-facepalm-_

XXXXXXXXXX

**As you can tell, Sean got bored again. Okay, next chapter is my fav. You'll see why in a minute or two...**


	29. Chapter 29: Science

**This chapter is purely for fun, nothing else, so don't hate me for it! Especially since it wasn't my idea whatsoever. Whenever it says "upside down writing" or "sideways writing", I mean that literally. Sean literally wrote upside down and sideways. This is the only way I can think of to convey that in typing, so deal with it.**

**Chapter 29**

**Science**

_**LLAMA!**_

**...okay, then.**

_**Your hair is preeeettttyyyy......**_

**...Dad? Are you feeling quite alright?**

_**Apparently, vamps can get druuuuunk......BUTTERFLY!!!!**_

**Oh, great. How much did you drink?**

_**A few litres.........and a keg......OH! AND THOSE JELLY SHOOTERS! LOTS AND LOTS OF JELLY SHOOTERS!**_

**-sigh- Did Uncle Emmett dare you, or something?**

_**No! YOU told me to!**_

**-facepalm- I told you to get a drink! I didn't think you'd take it literally and get some alcohol!**

_**-upside down writing- I've always wanted to get drunk! Hey! Why are you on the ceiling?**_

**???? I'm not. I'm on the floor.**

_**-still upside down- Then where am I?**_

**That's a good question...I'm willing to bet you're somewhere between crazy and insane...or, quite possibly, on the ceiling.**

_**HEY! IT'S WALDO! .......AHHHH! WALDO!!!!!**_

**What?! Where?!**

_**ON YOUR JAMIE????**_

**...Jamie is not mine, and Waldo isn't on him...as far as I know...O_o**

_**NO! ON YOUR JAMIE! -points to nose-**_

**-facepalm- Right, then. Okay, Waldo's running away now, Dad.**

_**AHHH! Waldo....DON'T LEAVE ME! -sob-**_

**Dad, why don't you go for a nice run?**

_**-upside down- I'M IN BED! DUH!**_

**...no, you're in the middle of Science class...**

_**-sideways writing- WHY ARE YOU IN MY BED???!!!**_

**I'm not!!!! I'm in my seat in Science, and so are you!!!**

_**WAIT! I FORGOT TO TELL YOU! EMMETT GAVE ME SOEMTHING CALLED "LSD" AFTER I DRANK ALL THE ALCOHOL. HE SAID IT WOULD HELP! IS IT BAD?**_

**...-starts hitting head on desk- LSD is a drug. You're not supposed to mix drugs with alcohol, Dad. Geez, isn't it suppose to be the parent talking to the kid about alcohol and drugs, not the other way around?!?!?!**

_**WALDO! MARRY MY TOADSTOOL!**_

**-hits head even harder- Why me?!?! Wasn't it enough to have Auntie Alice go crazy earlier?!?!?!**

_**Alice is in Wonderland, having chocolate bars with a werewolf.**_

**?????? Okay, I'm going to punch Uncle Emmett after class, and force him to never do something like this again.**

_**-sideways writing- BUT LSD TASTES GOOD! EMMETT HELPED ME!**_

**Ugh...well, here's hoping you don't get addicted, then.**

_**MY BUNNY! -clutches textbook- -growls-**_

**Dad, nobody's trying to steal your.....bunny. Does Mom know you're like this?**

_**Bella? She said something about golf clubs, cake, and a salamander.**_

**Uncle Emmett got to her, too, didn't he?**

_**NOOOOOOOOOOO. That was how she was going to "punish" me! IT TICKLED!**_

**AHHHHH!!! THE MENTAL IMAGES!!!! THEY BURN!!!**

_**AND JACOB ROPED A SHEEP! SHEEPIE! sheepiesheepiesheepiesheepiesheepiesheepiesheepiesheepiesheepiesheepie........**_

_**AHAHAHAHA! IGOR! .....A**_

**-sigh- I get to deal with this all day. Great. Lucky me. I want Jacob now...**

_**JACOB! SEX TOY! COME TO ME! TOADSTOOL!**_

**.........okay, I'm going to pretend that never happened...**

_**I LOVE YOU, you love me, WE'RE A HAPPY FAMILY. With a great big hug, AND A KISS FROM ME TO YOU, aren't you glad that I love you?**_

**NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! NOT BARNEY!!!!!!!**

_**WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.....**_

**NOT AGAIN!!!**

_**EEE...OH WHAT'S THE POINT?! I HATE CAILOU!**_

**What does that have to do with anything?!?!**

_**Toopy and Binou!**_

_**CHARLIE AND MEEMO!!!**_

**Dammit! I hate those little kid shows!!!!**

_**-diagonal writing- WHEEEE!**_

**......I'm going to ignore you now.................**

_**-still diagonal- NOOOOOOOOOO!**_

**Ignoring.**

_**-whimper- I'll just go back to the orphanage...YOU PEOPLE NEVER WANTED ME!**_

_**-SOB-**_

**No, Dad, I love you! Don't leave.**

_**ORPHAN ANNIE!**_

XXXXXXXXXX

**And that's that. Now do you see why I love this chapter? And just for the record, none of us do drugs.**


	30. Chapter 30: Science

**Hey, sorry about that, people; I had to finish off an Art project, and that was killing off my time. Plus, you know, I went to a wake last night for my great aunt who died sometime last week, and there wasn't enough time to type anything. PLUS I just finished the fifth book in the House of Night series that I am officially obsessed with. You guys can blame Sean for that one. He's the one who lent me the first book in that series...like I needed another series to get hooked on...anyway, I'll get on with it now. I'm going to post as much as I can in the 45 or so minutes I have this morning, and then hopefully (emphasis on the hopefully) get completely caught up by this afternoon...if I'm lucky. Oh, and just so you all know, my wrist is killing me for some unknown reason. I took pain meds, but I don't know if they'll work or even _when_ they'll work, and it's torture trying to change font styles. So if this is the only chapter I manage to type up this morning, that's why.**

**Chapter 30**

**Science**

_**So why are you so down?**_

**I'm worried about what's going to happen with Rhys and me.**

_**It will all work out.**_

**Yeah? Then which one of us is going to die? Me or Rhys?**

_**Neither of you is going to die.**_

**How can you be so sure? We don't know that.**

_**The future changes all the time.**_

**You've been talking to Auntie Alice, haven't you?**

_**Maybe.....**_

**-sigh- What does it look like right now?**

_**It looks like you live.**_

**And Rhys?**

_**He lives....just not how you'd expect....**_

**??? Please explain.**

_**-sigh- Jacob.....dies.....to let Rhys live.**_

**...how would that work?**

_**Blood.**_

**...great. Well, that makes me feel better. -sigh- Any idea of when this will take place, so I can prepare?**

_**No.....it might change at any moment.**_

**Again, great. So, for now at least, Jacob's going to die, and we have no idea when Rhys is going to be born. Oh...crap...**

_**-panic- Renesmee?**_

**It's okay...I'm okay...**

_**-PANIC- Renesmee?**_

**Rhys just kicked me. Hard.**

_**-PANIC- So you're not giving birth?**_

**No, thankfully. But this kid's got some strong legs...ow!**

_**-PANIC- Are you going to be okay?**_

**Sure...I think.**

_**-PANIC- You think?**_

**No, I'm fairly certain I'll be fine. You can stop panicking now. It doesn't hurt that much. -winces-**

_**-PANIC- Are you sure?**_

**Yes, I'm sure. Hey, can you hear Rhys? I mean, you heard me before I was born, right? My thoughts, I mean.**

_**No.**_

**Okay, I suppose that's good. -another wince- Damn this kid is strong!**

_**-TINY PANIC- .....O_o**_

**I'm still okay. It just...kinda hurts, that's all.**

_**-TINY (OKAY, NOT SO TINY) PANIC- **_

**Dad. I'm fine. Calm down. Do I have to get Uncle Jasper in here?**

_**-panic- Okay....I'm better......**_

**Are you sure? -winces-**

_**-panic- Maybe....**_

**Okay, seriously. Calm. Down.**

_**-panic- Okay.......**_

**Are you okay now?**

_**-panic- I am much better....**_

**Are you sure this time?**

_**-...- Yes......**_

**Okay. Good. Besides, he's stopped kicking now. Finally...**

_**Phew.**_

**Ugh...I'm gonna have bruises now...great. Just great. I'll look like a freak. -face lightens up- But it's almost Spring Break! That means the wedding will be soon! Yay!**

_**Yep.**_

XXXXXXXXXX

**Next chapter skips ahead past Spring Break, seeing as this chapter was written on the last day of school before Spring Break, and it's quite a long chapter; we were writing single spaced (as opposed to double spaced like we usually do) and _still_ managed to fill up four pages and a bit (four being two single sheets, double sided). Next chapter jumps around a lot. We (not to spoil too too much) start off talking about the wedding, then to doom and gloom topics, then to...total and complete randomness, to sex, to pretty much nothing. It's very interesting, and I can't wait for you to read it. Better shut up and post this...**


	31. Chapter 31: NOES! The third Science!

**Here goes! Argh! The thing that happened with all those French classes in a row is now happening with Science! Cut it out!**

**Chapter 31**

**Science**

**-giggling- I'm so happy! I'm married now!!!!!!!!!! And it was a beautiful BLUE AND GREEN wedding, don't you think?**

_**-mutters- I still prefer orange and brown. -cough- YES! It was a wonderful wedding.**_

**-sighs- Urgh... though it would have been so much better if Rhys hadn't decided to kick me practically the whole time...**

_**About that.....Carlisle says you're due in 3 days........**_

**...AND YOU WAITED UNTIL NOW TO TELL ME THIS?!?!?! WE HAD A WHOLE FREAKING WEEK YOU COULD HAVE SAID SOMETHING...-deep breath- Okay...I'm okay now...maybe.**

_**Before you blow a blood vessel, I only found out this morning.**_

**...great. That's all I can say. Great.**

_**I didn't want to ruin your breakfast.**_

**It's okay, Rhys did that for you. I swear, I can't figure out if he likes blood or food...I tried eating a Pop Tart, and threw up. I tried hunting a deer, threw that up, too. What the hell does he want?!?!**

_**Out?**_

**Well, yeah, aside from that...how are we going to figure out what to feed him once he is out? Wait...is Jake still going to die?**

_**Alice isn't sure.....her visions get fuzzier and fuzzier as we get closer to his birth date.**_

**Lovely. Well, this conversation certainly destroyed my good mood. What is it with us and depressing topics? Seriously!**

_**OH THE DRAMA! -swoon-**_

**My point, exactly. Now get up.**

_**-ahem- Yeah.**_

**Now what?**

_**I have AIDS.**_

**Oh yeah, cuz that's totally possible.**

_**Acquired Infant Detestion Syndrome. At least when they're being born.**_

**Nice. What is it with kids killing/harming their mothers...at least, in our lives? I mean, I almost killed Mom (though I did effectively end her human life), and now Rhys might kill me.**

_**Or Jake.**_

**Yeah, pretty much. So either I die, Jake dies, or Rhys dies. No happy little family for us in the future.**

_**FARFALA!**_

**...what about Italian butterflies?**

_**The Volturi have a remote sect down in the dungeons. They use herbs, insects, and the like to "heal" people. Their methods are.......interesting.......but it may save everyone.**_

**Oh? What, so we have to go to Volterra before I give birth on Thursday?**

_**If everyone agrees.**_

**-sigh- Well, I've never been, so I guess it would be a cool experience. Isn't there some rule about pregnant women and airplanes, though?**

_**Not our airplane.**_

**We have an airplane?**

_**As of tomorrow we will.**_

**Nice.**

_**I have: -deep breath- AIDS, HIV, SARS, Avian flu, malaria, chicken pox, bubonic plague, rabies, mumps, measels, rubella, salmonella, meningitis, a stubbed toe, and a heart condition. Because I say so.**_

**...if that's the case, you should be dead by now. Ha! I guess you technically are! Ha!**

_**AND I HAVE CRABS.**_

**-killing self laughing-**

_**Not really. Just thought I'd lighten the mood.**_

**-still laughing-**

_**???**_

**-breathes- Okay...I'm good...seriously, crabs? You couldn't have thought of any other random thing, could you?**

_**Weeeeeeelllll........**_

**That was supposed to be a rhetorical question. As in, not one you answer!**

_**GENITAL WARTS!**_

**DID NOT NEED THAT IMAGE, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!! Geez...**

_**POP!**_

**...you just had to go there, didn't you? -twitches and shudders-**

_**I meant the balloon I had in my hand. -holds up tattered balloon-**_

**...okay, I hate you now...**

_**???**_

_**What?**_

**Quit playing dumb, Dad. You know what I thought you meant.**

_**Oh EW!**_

**Geez, you don't talk about genital warts and say "pop" and expect people to understand you were talking about a !#!? balloon!!!**

_**-puppy eyes- But I like my balloon.....**_

**Just...no...you know what? No.**

_**-whimper-**_

**Dad, you're not a dog. That's Jake.**

_**-eyebrow raise-**_

**Question mark?**

_**Jake is a dog, is he?**_

**You know I'm talking about literal terms here, nothing more.**

_**I'm sure. -sarcasm-**_

**You can hear my thoughts. You know that's not what I meant.**

_**But it's what you want to mean.**_

**NO! Grr...we are not getting into this conversation. I refuse to talk about my sex life. Or yours. Or Grandpa Carlisle's.**

_**What about Rosalie's? Tennis rackets and Q-Tips?**_

**-laughing so hard is crying- NO! -still laughing-**

_**Maid outfits and speedos.....OH GOD! EWWW!**_

**-screams- NOOOOO! THE IMAGES!!! THEY BURN WORSE THAN YOU AND MOM!!!!**

_**Did I mention the whips and chains?**_

**-twitch twitch- No.**

_**And the kinky sex toys?**_

**SHUT UP! !!!!!! LALALALALANOTLISTENINGLALALALA!!!**

_**AND JACOB!**_

**-starts rocking back and forth in fetal position- NONONONONONO!!!!**

_**And they also use chainsaws.........**_

**LALALALANOTLISTENINGANYMORELALALALALALALALALALA**

_**And it's not just conventional sex either....O_o EMMETT AND JACOB!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

**-faints-**

_**OOPS....**_

_**What now?**_

_**..........oh, she's waking up.**_

**Good morning! What were we talking about?**

_**-smiles- Absolutely nothing, dear.**_

**Really? Okay, then. I'm just going to read and be happy that I'm married to Jacob. -squeal-**

_**Oh god, here we go.**_

**-is very happy-**

XXXXXXXXXX

**See? What did I tell ya? Very random, no? Anyway, posting now!**


	32. Chapter 32: Phew, French, or is it?

**Chapter 32**

**French...or is it?**

**Are we going to be going to Italy?**

_**...You're just waking up. We had to knock you out for the flight. We are in Volterra now.**_

_Yeah, sorry about that._

_How did you not notice that we're in a hotel room?_

**I really don't know...odd. Why did you have to knock me out?**

_**The Volturi wish their......operations.......to remain secret. We are in a remote part of Volterra, and we are going to have to knock you out again when we leave for your due date.**_

_We're just doing French homework._

_Can't leave it until the last minute._

**Huh. Lovely. So...any reason in particular this is the first time I've heard of this plan?**

_**Because you may have freaked out if we told you we were going to knock you out.**_

_Make that, you would have freaked out._

_And plus, I wouldn't have been able to dress you in something** way** better than that old frock you were wearing._

**Okay...well, is it still Tuesday, or have I been out longer than that?**

_**It's still Tuesday.**_

_Quack._

_-hands Bella a paper duck- No, Nessie, it hasn't been that long._

**Okay, I'm just checking. AH! #!?!!!!!!! Rhys just kicked again!!!! HARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_**-PANIC- Are you okay?**_

_-facepalm- Whadda you think?!_

_Kicking runs in the family. You broke several of Bella's ribs._

**-growls- No, Dad, I am not okay. My abdomen hurts like hell, I have bruises all over my stomach, and I can't decide if I'm hungry or thirsty, because I can't eat anything or drink any blood without throwing up two seconds later. Does that answer your question? -growls again-**

_**-backs off- Bella? Alice? I'll let you two handle this. -leaves-**_

_Typical man. Nessie, just breathe. It'll all be okay._

_Just because I predicted your death doesn't mean you have to panic._

**WHO SAYS I'M PANICKING?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! -deep breath- Okay...I'm okay...sort of...I'd be able to deal with the pain if I could actually eat or drink something...but I don't think Rhys will let me.**

_Try this. -hands plastic bag full of purple cubes- Carlisle gave it to me._

_He said they might work...maybe._

**-looks at bag suspiciously- What are they?**

_I don't know. He said they would help you relax, and you shouldn't throw it up._

_Let's just call them "candy"._

**Okay...-eats one- ... -eats three more- -sighs- Much better. Now the pain doesn't feel half as bad.**

_**-pokes head in the door- Can I come back in?**_

_Yeah. She's feeling better._

_We gave her the purple cubes._

**Hey! Maybe I'll actually be able to sleep without needing to take anything! -winces- No, never mind...the kicking still hurts like hell.**

_**How many of those is she allowed to eat?**_

_5-10_

_That's nine now, you should stop eating them._

**-growls and holds the bag close-**

_**Rensemee......**_

_He said you'll pass out if you take too many. And the baby..._

_You don't want to hurt him, do you?_

**One more?**

_**No.**_

_No._

_No._

**Please? One more and I'll stop? Come on, I'm allowed a max of 10, and I've had 9.**

_**No.**_

_No!_

_You shouldn't push it._

**-growls and gives the bag back- I hate you guys now.**

_**That's good.**_

_You'll hate us even more after this. -pulls out syringe-_

_Hope you like needles._

**-growls-**

_**Good night, Renesmee.**_

XXXXXXXXXX

**Kay, we're almost caught up! Two more chapters to go...and then, you know, whatever happens on Monday, but it's Friday now, so for the moment, once I type up the next two chapters, everything will be brought back to the present, and then I can type the new chapters the morning after we write them. Yay for plans! Unfortunately for me, whenever I plan something like this, something generally goes wrong. Ah well. I'll figure that out when it comes. In the meantime, I'll type the next chapter! **


	33. Chapter 33: Sorta Kinda Almost French

**One thing to say here: This chapter takes place Thursday, and it's fairly short, seeing as we had a "Magical time freeze" part way through to discuss stuffs as ourselves. Okay, I lied, one more thing to say: partway through, there's just **normal "font" thingy,** and that's the random doctor guy. He only speaks, like, twice, but I'm saying this to clear up any and all confusion.**

**Chapter 33**

**Technically French, But It's Really Volterra**

_Nessie, you're going to go into labour in 7 seconds._

**Oh. Crap. -screams in pain-**

_**-panic- Breath, Nessie. BREATHE! -starts breathing-**_

_-rushes to her side and sits her down- Just stay calm. Here, eat one of these. -hands bag of purple and orange triangles-_

_She's already eaten 10 of those, and I don't think this is a good time anyway._

**GIMME! -reaches for triangle- -whimpers- It hurts...**

_**Alice, the other ones were cubes, and they were just purple...these are different. There's a cab waiting downstairs to take us to the place we need to go. Just breathe, Nessie, we'll be there shortly.**_

_Eat another triangle thing._

_Just remain calm._

**-growls- Calm? CALM? THERE'S A #!? BABY COMING OUT OF ME!!! -eats another triangle anyway-**

_**OKAY! We're here! -carries Nessie in- -avoiding walking through hallways- -lays Nessie on a table-**_

_-starts pacing and chewing nails-_

_-starts folding a model of Bella chewing her nails-_

**-growling, screaming, and swearing all at the same time-**

-doctor arrives- I am afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave while I deliver the baby.

_Okay. Just be careful. Try not to hurt her. I'll be back soon, Nessie._

_Why do we have to leave?_

**Can't they – OW – stay?!**

No. They have to leave.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Well? What did I tell you? Short, isn't it? Ah well, I'll get typing the latest chapter now.**


	34. Chapter 34: Still Technically French

**There are several references to the House of Night series in here...yes, both Sean and I are obsessed, and Alex has no idea what we're talking about. Though we're planning on forcing the books upon her and Aja so that way the four of us can roleplay those characters...I've already called Erin, for those of you who know the series. Sean's having a hard time deciding if he'd rather be a gay guy or a girl...either way his character would like guys. Okay, I'll shut up now and post the last chapter so far. Oh, Bella's not in this one, cuz Aja was away at some dance competition or something.**

**Chapter 34**

**I'll Still Call It French**

_**I'm leaving. I'll be back in a bit. -leaves-**_

_Okay...how are you feeling, Nessie?_

**Tired, but happy. Though I'm starting to think that Rhys looks more like a Damien...**

_The devil's son?_

**...still. It's a nice name, and it suits his look, don't you think?**

_**-comes back in- I'm staying out of this one. You two figure it out.**_

_I don't know...his looks say Rhys to me._

**Fine. His name can stay as Rhys. I don't really feel like arguing right now.**

_**Rhys works.....HE COULD BE EDWARD JR.! -squee- PLEASE!?!?**_

_-laughs- I like that!_

**No...Rhys is better...**

_**-pout- Pleeeeeeeeease?**_

_Let's name him Mike, and his middle name can be Newton!_

**I don't get it...**

_**ROFL ROFL ROFL ROFL ROFL ROFL We could name him.........DANIEL SPADY CULLEN.**_

_Brilliant!_

**NO! HIS NAME WILL EITHER BE RHYS OR DAMIEN!**

_**How about Hunter Katie Alex Aja Sean Cullen?**_

_Let's name him Dr. (Dr Cullen)_

**No...either Rhys or Damien.**

_**How about Dhys? Or Ramien?**_

_Iron Man._

**No...-sighs- I'm too tired to deal with this right now.**

_**Chantelle?**_

_Megan?_

**Wow. Those names are very manly. -sarcasm- Jack?**

_**Hmmmmm.......How about: Erik  
****Jack  
****Damien  
HEATH (jk?)  
Stark**_

_Water Wolf._

**I'm good with Jack, Damien, or Erik.**

_**AWWW.....not Water Wolf? Or Edward Jr?**_

_What happened to Rhys?_

**Well...you guys seem intent on his name not being Rhys, so...**

_**LET'S NAME HIM AIDS!**_

_We're just joking._

**Urgh...like I said, I'm too tired to deal with this. His name is Rhys. End of story. Bye bye...see you later.**

_**WHAT ABOUT........hmmmmmm..........-mutters- Waldo. -normal voice- Rhys is good.**_

_Curse you and your being tired..._

**Hey, I never got to fully recover from giving birth. And besides, I'm insanely thirsty. When I get this thirsty, I get exhausted. -yawn- Can someone please figure out what to feed Rhys? I'm going to sleep. -curls up like a cat and sleeps-**

_**Greeeeeeeaaat. Good thing we brought blood. -opens up fridge-**_

_What **are** we going to do about Rhys not wanting anything we have to offer?_

**-snore-**

_**Have we tried just regular milk? I brought some.**_

_No, not yet._

**-snore and twitch-**

_**-feeds Rhys milk-**_

-gets thrown up on- Great.

_I hope he doesn't starve..._

**-kicks Edward in sleep and snores again-**

_**OW! -glare- What about meat? -grabs pepperoni sticks-**_

-Rhys devours them- Huh. Well, I guess it makes sense.

_We've got ourselves a carnivore._

**-snores then wakes up- Huh?**

_**Rhys eats meat.**_

_Maybe he should be named Lion..._

**-laughs- Well, at least he won't starve to death. -sigh- I wish Jake was here for this.**

_**-barf-**_

**What? I meant that I wish Jacob could see his son right now rather than wait.**

_**-BAAAARRRFFF-**_

_He must be pretty antsy..._

**Dad, what's so bad about that?**

_**He's probably sitting there like a dog with his tail between his legs.**_

_Literally._

**-laughs hard- Hmm...I'm still thirsty.**

_**-sigh- I was hoping you wouldn't say that, Alice. And Nessie, there's blood in the fridge.**_

_Here. -hands blood-_

**-drinks greedily- When do we go home?**

_**NEVER! HAHAHAHA.......Tomorrow.**_

XXXXXXXXXX

**And that's all we've got so far. Phew! Finally all caught up! Okay, list of the people whose names you may not recognize:**

**Damien: a character from House of Night (gay guy)**

**Daniel Spady: an annoying guy who used to be at our school and in our French class...had some strange obsession with saying Sean's name...we figured he was gay for Sean. He left, thankfully.**

**Hunter: random guy in our French class who is soooo annoying and thinks, for some reason, that we're his friends, when really, none of us can stand him.**

**Katie: me.**

**Alex: the one who roleplays Alice**

**Aja: the one who roleplays Bella**

**Sean: the one who roleplays Edward**

**Chantelle: a friend of mine and Sean's who also roleplays Jacob, simply because we couldn't find any other guys who read the Twilight series and suited the role of Jacob. Penname: Deidara is my conscience**

**Megan: a friend of mine, Sean's, Alex's, and Chantelle's who roleplays Seth, for the same reason Chantelle roleplays Jacob.**

**Jack: House of Night character (Damien's boyfriend)**

**Erik: House of Night character (_really_ hot guy)**

**Heath: House of Night character (semi okay guy)**

**Stark: you guessed it, House of Night character (meh)**

**Kay, there you go! Now I can actually spend time on my other fics! Yay me! Okay, time to type the fic my friend, Ryuu, and I are writing. No, her real name's not Ryuu, but that's the name she always uses for herself, and the name she wants me to put her as on . Hope you've enjoyed so far, and don't forget to review!**


	35. Chapter 35: French, for real this time

**Here we have it, the latest roleplay notes! I'm hoping to actually keep on top of them now, and not have a huge pile to type up after waiting for weeks.**

**Chapter 35**

**French**

**I feel like such a terrible mother, leaving Rhys at home with Grandma Esme...**

_**...**_

_You need the rest._

_Yeah, what better place to rest than school? -sarcasm-_

**-sigh- Couldn't we have stayed home for at least another day? I'm still exhausted. Oh, what's our excuse for being gone all that time?**

_**Funeral.**_

_Who "died"?_

_Our hamster._

**Really?**

_**No. Our Great Aunt Joleen.**_

_-sad face-_

_Who killed herself because her hamster died._

**...wow, Auntie Alice. Just wow.**

_**Actually, that did happen. 1909.**_

_I can't believe how fast this all happened, Nessie. I mean, 7 years ago you were a toddler, and now you're a mother!_

_It's crazy._

**Crazy. Huh. That's one way of looking at it, I suppose. I just look at it as very tiring.**

_**I liked that hamster.....**_

_Speaking of hamsters, yesterday Rhys took the animal picture book I was showing him and ate the hamster page._

_Let's not get him a pet..._

**Yeah, good idea...so does he eat live animals now, then?**

_**........Maybe.....-sigh- Yes. I took him hunting. He's quite a....proficient....hunter.**_

_Does he show an interest in humans?_

_He hasn't been around humans yet._

**-sigh- Well, at least he knows what he likes to eat...and, really, what else can be expected from the son of a werewolf (or shapeshifter, whatever) and a half vampire who drinks animal blood? Have any of you seen anything about him that wold say if he's got some sort of power thingy? I've been sleeping pretty much all weekend, so I can't very well say.**

_**I didn't mention how he hunted. All the animals he ate came to him willingly, like he had them under mind control or something. And he is growing even faster than you did, Nessie. He was heavier coming out of the forest than he was going in.**_

_What if he's growing too fast? Will he be okay?_

_I doubt he would be able to go to school._

**...well, I'm sure there will be a time when he stops growing. I mean, I've pretty much stopped now. Who knows, maybe if he's growing faster than me, he'll be done growing before he's seven. And the mind control thing kinda makes sense, seeing as the thing I do has a lot to do with the mind. Let's just hope that animals are all he's ever able to control, otherwise...I doubt the Volturi would leave him alone.**

_**.......-not acting suspicious at all-........**_

_We'll just have to keep it on the down low._

_Rhys just keeps on becoming more dangerous._

**Dad? What's going on? Is there something you're not telling us?**

_**A hiker.....mysteriously.....found us. We were at least 20 miles from the nearest trail.**_

_And?_

_He didn't, did he?_

**.......continue.......**

_**.......Mike. Newton. I stopped Rhys, though. And Mike doesn't remember anything.**_

_MIKE!!!_

_Why didn't you say anything!??!?!!_

**...............................................................................................................**

_**...Esme knows to watch Rhys at all times, right?**_

_MAYBE YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD HER THAT!!!!_

_What if someone comes to see her?!_

**What if Grandpa Charlie decides to randomly pop up?! -growls- Are you completely sure that Rhys would be able to control himself if any of that happened?! ....................................I have nothing more to say to you now, Dad.**

_**RHYS IS FINE! -GROWLS- LAY OFF!**_

_WE'RE NOT NECESSARILY WORRIED ABOUT HIM! WHAT IF HE'S IN THE FRONT YARD AND NO ONE IS WATCHING HIM AND SOMEONE WALKS BY!!!!!!!_

_Cupcake._

_**I had a talk with him. He knows not to eat humans.  
END. OF. STORY.**_

**Fine. -growls-**

XXXXXXXXXX

**There you have it, folks, the latest chapter. Unfortunately, I don't think there's going to be more roleplaying in the next few days...today there's a test in Science, so I doubt we're going to get a chance there, and then tomorrow, Alex and I are gone on an awesome band/choir trip until Sunday, so I don't know if Sean and Aja are going to roleplay in French without us or if they're just not going to bother. In any case, you're not getting any updates until Tuesday at the least, because if Sean and Aja do roleplay without me and Alex, I won't get it until Monday, and then won't be able to type it up til Tuesday morning. So you'll either get an update Tuesday or Wednesday. Okay, I'll shut up now. Happy April Fools day, everyone! (and no, none of this was a prank/trick)**


	36. Chapter 36: Science

**Okay, so here's the next installment of Notes! I have a million other things on the computer to do, but I know that if I don't type this up now, it's just going to mean that the chapters will build and build and build and build like they did the first time, so I'd best get typing!**

**Chapter 36**

**Science**

_**So......uh.......Rhys is.....attracting.....sales people.**_

**...please elaborate...**

_**They keep showing up at the door....and they never used to.**_

**Weird...how did I not notice that?**

_**You were gone?**_

**Oh...right...with Jake...-grinning- I didn't realize this had only started happening in the past couple days.**

_**Yeah. -grins- But we set up an electric fence. Anything human other than Charlie gets zapped.**_

**Wow. Nice. I guess that's one way of dealing with the situation...**

_**Yeah. Rhys can now eat an entire deer in one sitting. Bones and all.**_

**...Um...I don't know how to respond to that...**

_**It's pretty fun to watch.**_

**...My two-week old son is already big enough to catch and eat a whole deer. All you have to say about that is that it's fun to watch. I think I'm going into shock.**

_**What? It is pretty cool.**_

**...So, I take it he's growing faster than I did?**

_**Yeah. He's somewhere around 7 now. In a week or two he'll be 18 and stop growing, according to Carlisle.**_

**Wow. So what took me seven years to do will only take Rhys four weeks. Well, I guess that's what happens when two people who grow/grew fast have a kid.**

_**Yep. He has interesting thoughts, too.**_

**...interesting how?**

_**Just interesting.**_

**-sigh- You'd tell me if he was thinking something I'd need to know, right?**

_**Yes....**_

**Hey, if he's going to be fully grown in 2 weeks, are we going to bring him to school?**

_**Yes.**_

**And what will that story be? I mean, according to public belief, I'm Mom's biological sister, and also your cousin. What will Rhys be?**

_**MY FATHER!!! No...um.....he's Alice's long lost brother?**_

**But he doesn't look anything like her. I don't think that would really work.**

_**??? Then what?**_

**I don't know...mine and Mom's 3rd cousin twice removed?**

_**LOLZ. YES.**_

**I guess it works. He does look quite a lot like Mom. Well, a male version of her human self.**

_**Oh my.**_

**Well...he's got the brown hair and eyes...though he is slightly tan rather than pasty pale...maybe he can be from Phoenix or something...**

_**Oh. My.**_

**Oh, shut up.**

_**And if I don't want to?**_

**Then I'll think non-stop about what Jake and I were up to this weekend.**

_**Then I won't tell you what Rhys was thinking to make me say "Oh my".**_

**Oh. That's what you were saying "Oh my" to. What was he thinking? Or do I want to know?**

_**His growth is....more....than Carlisle anticipated. He'll be full grown by the end of this week.**_

**And...what was he thinking?**

_**That's it.**_

**Oh. -sigh- My son's going to be a year older than me at the end of this week...**

_**And he is going to go through the entirety of puberty in one day. Oh joy......**_

**Let's not let him out of the house that day...**

_**Let's hope he doesn't try to hit on anybody.**_

**You know...we don't know if he's going to end up straight or not...**

_**A gay....whatever species he is? Possibly.....**_

**It would be...different...**

_**He would be accepted. No matter what.**_

**By us, yes. But what about the rest of the world?**

_**Well.......he doesn't have to be open...besides, we can't ask him until, like, Thursday anyways. By then he'll be old enough.**_

**True, true. But would he tell us if he was?**

_**Well, he can't hide it from me. Or Alice.**_

**Yeah, I guess you're right.**

_**DUH. OF COURSE I'M RIGHT.**_

**Wow, you're not egotistical. -sarcasm-**

_**ME!**_

**My point, exactly.**

_**I try.**_

**And fail.**

_**Awwww. -hurt-**_

**You know I'm joking. I still find it hard to believe that Rhys will be full grow by the end of this week...just in time for Easter! OOOOH! What are we doing for Easter?!?! -is excited-**

_**Hiding 40,000 eggs all over our property.**_

**Sweet! Just make sure you don't grab them all, being the fastest and everything.**

_**No, I'll just read their minds.**_

**No cheating! Mom can shield you.**

_**-le gasp- She wouldn't!**_

**Sure she would. You doubt it?**

_**Not if I bribed her.....-yummy-**_

**I'm sure Grandma Esme will get her to shield you all the same. -not picking up on the innuendo-**

_**-sigh- Not if I promised Bella sex.**_

**OH! Oh...oh...OH..**

_**We probably wouldn't make it to the bed either.**_

**AHHHHH...O_o.........NOOOOOOESSS!**

_**ROFL ROFL ROFL ROFL**_

**-faints-**

_**Huh. Damn.**_

XXXXXXXXXX

**Yes, you guessed it; Rhys will be in the RP next week. Okay...REVIEW! Or else I don't post today's chapter until next Tuesday. Thanks for reading!**


	37. Chapter 37: French

**Kay, here's the next chapter. On the day it was written, even! Wow! You guys are sooooo lucky.**

**Chapter 37**

**French**

**So, I, uh, talked to Rhys last night. When you guys all went hunting...**

_**Oh? What did you talk about?**_

_..._

_That was some good mountain lion..._

**It seems that he's actually growing even faster than we thought the second time.**

_**Really? How soon will he be full grown?**_

_OH GOD! Does that mean he's going through puberty today?_

_What if he's speeding up?_

**Um, yeah, he's hit puberty today. I think he'll be full grown tomorrow. And I asked him if he knows his...erm..._preferences_.**

_**Oooooohhh.........**_

_-facepalm-_

_Is he...?_

**Turns out, he's – for lack of a nicer word – gay. Not that I'm disappointed or anything, though...**

_**.....Anybody specific?**_

_-facewall- -facewall- -facewall-_

_..._

**No, he hasn't yet met enough people.**

_**Bella? Is something wrong?**_

_-faceEdward- -faceEdward- -faceEdward- No, I'm fine now._

_If you say so..._

**Mom, are you sure you're okay?**

_**Right then....sooooooooo.....what now?**_

_-facedesk- -facedesk- faceEdward- Yeah, I'm good._

_So how "old" is Rhys now?_

**If I had to hazard a guess, I'd say he's approximately 14 or 15.**

_**.....16**_

_Why does everyone grow up so FAST?!_

_Wasn't he two yesterday? Wow._

**No, he was 7 yesterday. So, do we bring him to school tomorrow, then, since he'll be full grown, or do we wait till Thursday?**

_**I say Thursday.**_

_I agree._

_Yeah._

**Yeah, that's probably best.**

XXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry about the shortness of that. SOMEONE -coughSeancough- decided to leave the RP on his desk for, like, 15 minutes and not even bother to write something while he was doing his work! Oh, and Alex was worried that with us making Rhys gay, we may offend some people. I told her that there are millions of slash/yaoi/gay/whatever other names there are fics on , and that it's not like we're making fun of gays or anything. But please, if you are homosexual or know someone who is, and you feel like we're offending you, please let me know. And, as always, REVIEW!!!!!! Because I am such a review whore.**


	38. Chapter 38: Science

**Wow, this is the second time I've added a chapter the day it was written...I'm on a roll here!**

**Chapter 38**

**Science**

_**Rhys has some interesting things on his laptop.**_

**Don't tell me he's got gay porn, or something.**

_**Yeah....but it's normal for a teenage boy to have porn of his...selected...gender.**_

**-sigh- How...erm...graphic...is it?**

_**On a scale from 1 to 10? 20.**_

**He'd better hope I don't catch him looking at it, or else it will be off his computer before he can even blink.**

_**-mutters- And you'd have a copy. -normal voice- HAHAHA! You honestly think he looks at it when you're within 5 square miles?**_

**Well, at least he's being smart about one thing. And NO I WOULD NOT HAVE A COPY!! ...-mutters- I'd have two...**

_**HAHAHAHAHA! So, what is he not being smart about?**_

**I really don't like that he has it in the first place. Does Jacob know about this?**

_**Yes. He doesn't mind. But what alternative does Rhys have? He doesn't have a boyfriend, so...-shrugs-**_

**You could look at it like that, but how would you react if you found me looking at porn, like, last year?**

_**I wouldn't freak out.**_

**But you wouldn't like it.**

_**You, or the porn? Because the porn....**_

**You wouldn't like me looking at it. And I'm not freaking out.**

_**Yes you are.**_

**No. And you didn't say anything about the first part of my last statement.**

_**Yes. And I wouldn't care.**_

**-bursts into laughter- You wouldn't care?! You didn't like it when Jake started being more than my friend, and you say you wouldn't care if I was looking at porn?! -more laughter-**

_**That was back when I didn't like Jake. I've changed quite a bit since then.**_

**I'll**** say...otherwise I wouldn't be married to him, and probably wouldn't have Rhys yet.**

_**Exactly. Just let him be, and don't overreact so much.**_

**Who says I'm overreacting?**

_**-pointed stare-**_

**I believe I'm acting just as any mother would.**

_**Esme didn't freak out when Emmett, Jasper, and I had porn.**_

**You guys were probably at least 90 by then. Rhys isn't even 3 weeks old.**

_**We were 20. In human years.**_

**Still. 20 years to 3 weeks is a huge gap.**

_**  
No. He is 18. 20 – 18 = 2. Not a huge gap.**_

**I'm talking actual age, not physical age.**

_**Well I think with Rhys, physical is what counts, if you know what I mean.**_

**...ew...**

_**-laughs-**_

**Oh, come on! I did not need that mental image! I have no problem with his sexuality, just as long as I don't have to imagine, see, or hear it.**

_**ROFL ROFL ROFL ROFL**_

**So, we are throwing Rhys a "congratulations for being all grown up" party tonight, correct?**

_**Apparently.**_

**Sweet! We have to invite the wolves...at least, the ones in Jake's pack.**

_**Yeah....but nobody mentions his...preference. Or does Jake....-glare- You told him. And he told everyone. -sigh- They don't care, but....I wish you'd told us first.**_

**Well, I think Jake has a right to know. He is the father, after all.**

_**DUH. But he didn't have to tell....oh. He didn't have a choice....oops.**_

**Yeah. You think?**

_**Oooooops...**_

**-sigh- I just hope nothing goes wrong...**

XXXXXXXXXX

**Yay! Next chapter: Rhys shows up! Yays! Sean will be taking on the role of Rhys, so he'll have parts to play in at least French if not Science as well. And, yes, all four of us know exactly where we're going with this. For once, I'm in on the plan! Yay me! Though I can't promise that the next chapter will be tomorrow, because we may quite possibly be watching a movie during French, and depending on the movie, there's a good chance we won't be RPing through it. Ah well. If not tomorrow, then your next update will be Tuesday, thanks to the four day weekend! I'm telling you this so that you're forewarned, and won't throw things at me if that's the case. Okay, I'll post this now. And remember, REVIEW, MY MINIONS!!!!!!**


	39. Chapter 39: French

**Pardon my French, people, but holy shit! I was looking at the amount of reviews we've gotten on this, because Sean asked me, and all I can say is bravo, people, bravo. 65 reviews as of this morning when I checked...that's the most out of any of my fics! But, then, this is also the only fic I have that's gotten anywhere near 40 chapters, so I guess it can only be expected...come on, people, whaddya say we bump it up to 70 reviews? **

**Yet again, updating on the day it was written. Okay, this will be the last update until Tuesday, for the reason I gave at the end of last chapter; we get a four day weekend! I'll put the character list in here again, and you'll see why in a second.**

**Chapter 39**

**French**

**Nessie, **Rhys, **_Edward, _**_Alice_

XXXXXXXXXX

**Wow, Rhys. Just wow. Never, in my wildest dreams, did I imagine that something like this would happen.**

I don't see what the big deal is.....

_**-sigh- Rhys, how much do you know about imprinting?**_

_We probably should have told you sooner..._

**Well, we never really had much of a reason to explain sooner.**

I thought it just meant they couldn't let the object of their imprint get hurt.

_**There's more.......Alice? Renesmee?**_

_Well...it's kind of like soul mates._

**Pretty much. It's sort of like the "imprintee" is the only thing keeping the wolf attached to the world. The two people are meant for each other, to be together forever. Believe me, Rhys; I would know.**

...So, Seth is...

_**Wants you more than air? Yes.**_

_I never figured that Seth would imprint on you._

**Yeah, well, now you and Seth are meant for each other, Rhys.**

That's it? No choice?

_**Not unless you want Seth to be miserable his whole life. You'll find the attention of one imprinter...hard to resist.**_

_Don't you find yourself wanting to be with Seth?_

**Rhys, you always have a choice. You can try it out, if you'd like to. You can try ignoring the imprint, try going out with other guys, but, in the long run, there's a 99.9% chance you'll end up with Seth. I tried going out with a different guy than your father, and look where I ended up. Not that I'm complaining, though.**

I suppose I had better get to know him better....-blush-

_**You never told us how you ended up meeting Seth.**_

_We know it was at your growing-up party, but none of us were there when you met him._

**Yeah...I was wondering the same thing, actually...**

I was sort of drunk...and he came over.

_**...and?**_

_Wait, I thought there wasn't going to be beer at the party. Who...Emmett._

**...-grits teeth- Continue...**

We sorta....made out....it was nice, though, not like he was gonna rape me or anything.

_**This is what I meant.....EMMETT!!!! -growl-**_

_Rhys, new lesson: **Never** consume anything from Emmett. **Ever**._

**.........................................................................................................-is gripping the desk hard to attempt to calm down-**

Mom? Are you alright?

_**EVER****. I learned ****that one the hard way.**_

_What's wrong, Nessie? You're breaking the desk._

**-lets go slightly- -grits teeth again- I'm........fine....-eye twitch-**

Mom? -concern-

_**Nessie? -concern-**_

_Loch Ness Monster? -concern-_

**........Uncle Emmett is soooooo dead...............-evil glare-**

Oh. Crap. -hides-

_**-laughs- This I have to see.**_

_He'd better have a good hiding spot._

XXXXXXXXXX

**There, there's your first chapter with Rhys in it! Unfortunately, Aja wasn't at school today, so she didn't get to join in on the fun...-tear- Ah well, hopefully she'll be there on Tuesday. You have no idea how much fun it is to pretend to be absolutely pissed during these things...now Sean's not the only one who gets the excitement of being an overprotective parent! Although he hasn't really been playing that role as of late...I guess Edward cooled down a bit (no pun intended) since Breaking Dawn. Okay, review, please! If we manage to get to 70, there will be a special, secretive treat of secretness!**


	40. HOLY CRAP, CHAPTER 40: French

**Here you all go! Just in case you forgot from last chapter, **this** is Rhys's writing style, because I'm not going to re-type all the people out again, though Bella is here today. She enjoyed reading the last two chapters she missed...it's fun having Rhys in the RP!!!!!!**

**Chapter 40 (HOLY CRAP!!!!!!!)**

**French**

_So, Rhys, what's going on with you and Seth now?_

Stuff.

_**Like?**_

**Please explain.**

_Are you sure you want an explanation?_

_Well, what's the relationship status?_

We're seeing each other.

_**And you haven't told us why?**_

**Define "seeing each other". Really, Rhys, you've gotta start telling us stuff like this. None of us are going to get mad at you or Seth...at least, not to the point of hurting or punishing either of you...**

_You haven't...well, you know....yet, have you?_

_Edward, just read his mind!_

EW! JUST BECAUSE I'M GAY DOESN'T MEAN I LIKE ANAL SEX!!!

_**Yeah...I can't read his mind...the imprint has clouded it.**_

**What?! Why did the imprint cloud his mind, but mine and Jake's minds are still crystal clear?! And Rhys, have you gotten to a point that could have...that as the next step if you were interested?**

_Rhys, you're three weeks old. You've known Seth for a week. Make sure you don't take things too fast like **some** people. -cough-Nessie-cough-_

_Well, they are imprinted. But that's really weird that you can't read his mind!_

MOM! ABSOLUTELY NOT! Auntie Alice. By "seeing each other" I mean like coffee, and such.

_**Rhys's mind is closed to me because of the imprint. I don't know why or how, but it is.**_

**Hey, Auntie Alice, it's not like I waited until I was full grown and jumped on Jacob right away! We waited until we both felt ready.**

_Rhys, I'm just saying. And Nessie, you're "17" and have a child._

_You should take it slow, Rhys, but I'm not that worried._

Um...DUH?

_**...**_

**Whatever...-sigh- Just...Rhys? Please tell us when you and Seth do go further, okay?**

_Don't feel like you have to hide anything from us ever._

_You can't hide anything from us, anyway._

-laughs-

_**...**_

**You're being awfully quiet, Dad. Do you just not have anything to say, or is there another reason you're not speaking?**

_You seem a bit tense._

_Agreed._

Yeah.

_**I have nothing to say.**_

**Are you sure? Or are you just saying that?**

_...  
If you think that thing you think is going to happen is going to happen, don't worry because I don't think it's going to happen._

_Wow, that was a lot of thinks._

...?

_**Which thing am I thinking about?**_

**Wow, Auntie Alice. Wow.**

_Edward, I don't think you want me to say that here._

_Well, anyway..._

-totally lost-

_**Say it.**_

**If you tell him later, we'll all know eventually, so I don't see why it matters.**

_I'll keep this to myself, just to bug you guys._

_Okay, Edward, can't you just read her mind?_

...?

_**SAY IT.**_

**...class is almost over, so...**

_I'm not telling._

XXXXXXXXXX

**And that's the end of that chapter. Literally. And, before you all ask, Alex does actually have a plan for what Edward was thinking. She just won't say right yet...anyway, next chapter will be Science, and as far as I know, Rhys will be in it as well...unless Sean decides that Rhys didn't get to be in the same Science class as Nessie and Edward...ah well, I'll figure it out tomorrow. Happy Belated Easter! I hope the Easter Bunny was kind to you...**


	41. Chapter 41: Science

**Oh, this chapter is fun...and funny...WARNING: Swearing in this chapter...**

**Chapter 41**

**Science**

_**So, how do you like our Science class, Rhys?**_

It's my first class. How should I know?

**Dad, come on. Quit bombarding him with questions. I'm just glad that you get to have this class with us, Rhys.**

_**I am not bombarding him. -pout-**_

Yes, you are. And yeah, it's nice to be in the same class.

**Yep...-starts growling about something-**

_**Renesmee?**_

Mom?

**Sorry...it's just that I've never had to be at school when I'm this thirsty...it's almost overwhelming. I just want to drain the whole class...and the teacher...**

_**Here. -hands blood packet-**_

Hey! I didn't know we had these!

**-drinks it in 0.5 seconds- Got anymore?**

_**-eye roll- Yes.**_

No fair! How come I don't get any?

**Rhys. I haven't gotten to hunt since you were born.**

_**-pointed stare at Rhys-**_

Oh...oops.

**Yeah. So, how many of these packets did you bring, Dad?**

_**Enough. -opens backpack-**_

-jaw drops-

**-mouth waters- If anyone asks, it's...............................something that looks like blood and makes sense for a human to drink during class. OH! A really dark coloured sports drink!**

_**-facepalm- Here.**_

-mouth watering- OOOOOH! PEPPERONI STICK! -starts gnawing-

**-completely drains 15 bags in 5 seconds- I guess I should stop...but really, my thirst has only been reduced to what it generally is when I haven't hunted in a week. -grabs for more blood-**

_**-facepalm-**_

-still gnawing-

**I'm not going to comment on what that looks like, Rhys. -drains 20 more bags-**

_**-FACEPALM-**_

-blushes-

**-stops drinking the blood and stares at Rhys- ...mind telling me what's with the blush before I jump to conclusions?**

_**-FACEDESK!-**_

Absolutely nothing. -returns to eating pepperoni-

**Rhys. The truth.**

_**-FACEEDWARD! FACEEDWARD!-**_

That is the truth.

**Right. And I really am the Loch Ness Monster. -sarcasm-**

_**-cough-yesyouare-cough-**_

Well......

**Dad, I'm not. Go on, Rhys. I promise not to get upset.**

_**-imitates Loch Ness Monster- AWHOOOGA! MAN THE HARPOONS! THAR SHE BLOWS!**_

I did nothing.

**-sigh- Rhys, come on. You can tell me. And Dad...SHUT THE HELL UP!**

_**-crackly radio voice- Alpha to Base. I've spotted the target....OH MY GOD! BILLY! NOOOOOO!! -gory sound- -static-**_

-doubled over laughing-

**-growling- I won't hesitate to attack you, Dad. Rhys. Tell me. Or else I'll take your precious laptop away.**

_**-machine gun sounds- TAKE 'ER OUT! SHE'S GOING FOR THE BOAT! -explosion- AIEEEEEE!**_

I already told you! I did nothing!

**Okay. That's it. I'm telling Mom on you, Dad. -sighs- Rhys, have you...**

_**-cackles-**_

NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...

**Okay, good...you'd tell me if that happened, right?**

_**-still laughing-**_

Sure.

**Rhys, are you telling the truth?**

_**-STILL LAUGHING- NOOO! DON'T GIVE IN! KEEP UP THE- -gore- fight....-dies- AHAHA...**_

Yep.

**Okay, good.**

_**POKE THE DEAD MONSTER!!! -pokepokepokepokepoke-**_

-poke-

**-growls- Stop.**

_**-POKEPOKEPOKEPOKEPOKE-**_

-...poke...-

**-growls even louder- Rhys, if you don't stop poking me, your laptop will be gone for a year. Dad...-evil grin- I'll get you somehow...and I know exactly how...-giggles-**

_**-MEGA POKE!-**_

-........poke.......-

**-growls even louder than before, almost loud enough for the humans to hear-**

_**-MORE OF A MEGA POKE-**_

-....................poke..................-

**I AM NOT A FUCKING SEA MONSTER!!!! -covers mouth, eyes widening- ...oops?**

_**NESSIE!**_

-faints-

**...sorry?**

_**You are so dead when your mother finds out.**_

-still unconscious-

**...oops? I'm sorry...I...I didn't mean to...I just got annoyed...Rhys? -grabs a pepperoni stick, waving it in front of his nose- Rhys, honey?**

_**-laughs-**_

-comes to- Seth?

XXXXXXXXXX

**MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! CLIFFIE! What will Bella say about that? What about Alice? Oh, Nessie's in so much trouble...funny thing is, I had the idea to make her swear quite some time ago...of course, there never was much of an opportunity before now...REVIEW!**


	42. Chapter 42: French

**This one is both fun and funny, so enjoy!**

**Chapter 42**

**French**

_YOU! BOTH OF YOU! ALL OF YOU! Well, except Alice._

_**Yes, Bella? -feigned innocence-**_

-blush-

**...yes, Mom? ...-is scared-**

_I'm special._

_EDWARD, REMIND ME WHY I MARRIED YOU, BECAUSE I FORGOT!_

_**I was simply having fun at Nessie's expense!**_

-still blushing-

**...I'm staying out of this...**

_I'm interested._

_-growls- AND NESSIE, WAY TO GET DETENTION! -gives disappointed glare-_

_**Bellaaaa....Calm down.....**_

-still blushing-

**...sorry? Um...Rhys? What are you blushing about?**

_I bent my spoon backwards..._

_AND YOU! -glares at Rhys- WHAT THE #?! IS GOING ON WITH SETH?!_

_**BELLA! CALM DOWN!**_

Nothing...

**Rhys...answer truthfully. Mom, please calm down! Nothing is being gained by you yelling!**

_You and Seth seem to be keeping things really under wraps. Don't you trust us?_

_Okay, I've vented my anger. Rhys, TELL US! -pounces on him, growling-_

_**Bella, get off him.**_

OW! Nothing happened...

**Rhys, come on. Why are you so adverse to telling us things?**

_You should know that our family is one of zero privacy._

_Edward, just read his mind._

_**Duh, I can't.**_

I kinda went to Seth's after school.....

**-eye twitch- And?**

_Oh no, the fatal eye twitch._

_-facedesk, really hard, the desk cracks-_

_**Bella!**_

Nothing bad happened!

**Define "bad". Mom, let's hope nobody saw that...**

_There's an imprint of her face..._

_I'm fine. Rhys..._

_**Riiiiiiight. Suuuuure you're fine.**_

Err..."bad" as in for me and Seth.

**It will definitely be bad for you and Seth if you don't tell us what happened. Now.**

_Claire is staring at the desk. I think she's going to faint._

_God, JUST TELL US!_

_**Alice, deal with Claire.**_

Just...stuff...normal stuff....

**-growls- Rhys. Now. Or else.**

_Okay. I hid her in the broom closet._

_-growls-_

_**Nice, Alice.**_

Just kissing...or, you know, making out...

**-eye twitch, eye twitch- Anything...else?**

_That's three eye twitches. She's gonna blow!_

_-growls and breaks pencil-_

_**DUCK AND COVER!!!**_

No.....not really....

**-growls, eye twitching 3 more times- Fine, then, define "making out". I want to know how...far you went...-eye twitch-**

_That's seven. Why is she so calm?_

_-breaks water bottle-_

_**I don't know...**_

Uhhh......-nervous laugh- I'd rather not.....

**If we weren't in the middle of class, I'd be a lot less calm. Rhys, please tell. -3 more eye twitches, sickly sweet smile-**

_NOT THE SMILE!!_

_-breaks off corner of desk, trying to keep a calm face-_

_**OH. CRAP.**_

-more nervous laughter- Fine. We were kissing and then, suddenly, he didn't have a shirt on, and neither did I, and then he was so warm, and it just felt so right, and I tackled him, and we....yeah....that's pretty much it.

**Well......I have no response to that...yet. When we get home, however...-smile is back- Now, think about this carefully before answering, Rhys. Is that all that happened?**

_I hope you aren't very fond of living, Rhys, because I think this is your last day._

_Do I even want to know what else broke off the desk?_

_**...-pi symbol-**_

There's more......

**EXPLAIN! NOW, RHYS!!**

_-infinity symbol-_

_-glare-_

_**-delta symbol-**_

Well....uh.....we uh....maybe...uh....well, it was really hot, and Seth opened a window, so then I was cold and went up against him, and he was warm, and so we started kissing again, and it was intense and he was sweating and I was sweating and I was so happy, and then, now, you're mad, and now....-depressed-

**-more eye twitching-**

XXXXXXXXXX

**I added the more eye twitching thing at the end, but it wasn't there originally. Oh, and when the symbols were put, Sean and Alex actually put the symbols down, but I can't very well do that on the computer, now can I?! Yeah...so, pretty much, if either Rhys or Seth was a girl, or if they didn't mind anal, they would have had sex by now. Lovely, isn't it? The worst part is...I'm a fan of yaoi (gay pairings), so I quite enjoyed that...but I'm not supposed to enjoy it...GAAAAAAAAAH! Oh well, REVIEW MY MINIONS!!!!!!!! This is it till Monday, since we don't have school tomorrow, cuz we're just awesome like that.**


	43. Chapter 43: Science

**Oh my god! I am soooo sorry for the wait...I wasn't doing my Art sketchbook, so I got grounded from the computer, and only JUST got back on last night...to find that I had 53 emails and only an hour left of computer time. So, I'm typing this now. Dammit! I was all caught up, too...ah well, it's a three day weekend coming up for me, so I should be able to catch up then. ANYWAY, shutting up now...**

**Chapter 43**

**Science**

**...so...Rhys...how was your weekend with Seth?**

_**-silent-**_

It was good.

**Anything happen? Did you pounce on him, or vice versa?**

_**-more silent-**_

No...

**Are you telling the truth?**

_**...**_

-smile- Of course, Mommy dearest.

**Rhys...**

_**..BIG DOT**_

What?

**I'm sorry to say, but I don't believe you.**

_**...**_

You shouldn't....-sigh- It wasn't...pouncing...per se...

**-eye twitch- What, then?**

_**...**_

Well, we got to his house, and Leah and his mom here away with Charlie, so we had the whole house to ourselves.

**-eye twitch- What did you do with the house all to yourselves?**

_**...**_

Not much. We watched a movie, had a picnic out on the beach, went hiking....you know, couple stuff.

**Any...other couple stuff you did? Dad, why are you being so quiet?**

_**I'm leaving this conversation. -leaves-**_

...okay then.

**...anyway, answer the question, Rhys.**

Maybe.

**Yes or no?  
**

Yes. No. Maybe. So.

**Just answer truthfully. I promise not to get upset with you.**

-cough-yeahright-cough- -sigh- So, _maybe_ we did some stuff, so what?

**Well, I want to know.**

Why?

**-shrugs- Curious, I guess. I mean, when your father and I started having sex, my dad kept asking for pretty much all the details. So, spill.**

WE WEREN'T HAVING SEX.

**I get that! But what were you doing, then?**

We....YOU'RE MY MOM! ....ugh...I'm not gonna win, am I?

**Nope. -pops the "p"-**

We touched...a bit....

**And?**

And kissed. A lot. -sigh- God, why is this so hard?

**I'm sure it's not the only thing that's hard...-grins-**

-facepalm- -muttering- And I...maybe...gave...him...a blowjob...

**......-deep breath- I can't believe I'm saying this...did he return the favour?**

...Yes.

**Did you enjoy it?**

Yes...both times.

**-sighs- I knew it would come to this someday...I just didn't think it would be so damn soon!**

Do you and Dad shower together?

**What the hell kind of question is that?! -trying to hide a smile- Yes.**

Okay. We're not abnormal, then.

**But it's different for me and your dad! We're _married_!**

So? -slightly peeved-

**-growls- I really think you're taking things a little too fast. You just met him two weeks ago!!!**

Yeah, cuz you and Dad took things so slow! AND WHO ARE _YOU_ TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO?! I'M OLDER!!!

**Hey, that's out of line!**

XXXXXXXXXX

**We would have continued, but the bell rang, unfortunately. So, if you're going to review, may as well do it to this one, cuz I don't know if I'll be able to get the next chapter out before I leave for school...and another chapter...REVIEW!**


	44. Chapter 44: French

**Okay, Edward says more in this one...it's kinda funny...I'm having a conversation with Rhys, totally oblivious to the completely separate conversation everyone else is having...Oh, and Rhys swears. A lot. But not until the end...Okay, here goes!**

**Chapter 44**

**French**

**Rhys, where the hell were you yesterday?! Your father and I were worried sick!!!!**

_**...**_

Where do you think I went? It should be pretty obvious by now.

_EDWARD, give me back my shoe!_

_And mine!_

**I wouldn't have a problem with you going over to Seth's, if you'd either ask or, at the very least, say where you're going!!! Seriously, Rhys, use your head!**

_**And if I don't want to?**_

Oh, so _now_ there's no problem? Yesterday you would have shot him if you could!

_You'll be sleeping on the couch tonight._

_And give me my shoe back! -reaches over to get shoe, over-reaches and falls over, hits head-_

**That's because I was mad then! If you'd asked me or Jacob after school, I'm sure I would have been calmed down enough to at least think about it!**

_**Riiiiiiight.**_

Yeah, well, whatever. Seth is more comfort than _you_ have been so far.

_GIVE ME MY FREAKING SHOE!!!!!_

_......ugh......_

**YOU HAVEN'T GIVEN ME A CHANCE!!!! YOU KEEP SPRINGING THIS CRAP ON ME, HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO REACT?!**

_**Here. -gives shoe- Alice? You okay?**_

OH! SO NOW IT'S CRAP?! MAYBE IF YOU LISTENED FOR ONCE, INSTEAD OF JUST GETTING ANGRY!!! DID GRANDPA GET MAD AT YOU?!?! NO!

_-puts shoe on then turns to Rhys- Rhys, Nessie just wants the best for you! She's trying as hard as she can, you have to understand that._

_The jellyfish ate my Rhys's Pieces._

**Actually, everyone got mad at me. Oh god...Auntie Alice is crazy again...**

_**...I'll call Carlisle.**_

WHEN YOU GOT _**PREGNANT**_! DO I LOOK PREGNANT TO YOU?!?! I FOUND SOMEBODY WHO I LIKE AND THEY LIKE ME, BUT HEAVEN FORBID THAT WE GO "TOO FAST" FOR YOUR TASTES! WHO'S RELATIONSHIP IS IT, ANYWAY? LAST TIME I CHECKED, IT WAS MINE! SO BACK THE FUCK OFF! AND I'M NOT FUCKING APOLOGIZING, I WILL GO WHEREVER THE FUCK I WANT, WHENEVER I WANT! -holds back tears- IT'S SO FUCKING HARD! -breaks down into sobs-

_-hugs Rhys-_

**...sorry...**

_-hugs Edward- I will put you in my pants._

_**...Carlisle's on his way.....**_

-still sobbing-

_-keeps on hugging him-_

_Purple is my favourite chair._

**I'm sorry, Rhys...I didn't...realize...-hugs as well, stroking his hair-**

_**Alice, purple is a colour.**_

-shrugs them both off-

_Do you need anything?_

_-gives Rhys gum that's been chewed- I goed to New York!_

**Rhys...forgive me? I still love you.**

_**-takes gum- Alice, no.**_

-sniff- ...maybe...

XXXXXXXXXX

**HAH! I did it! I managed to get this chapter done, too! Okay, the rest will have to wait till after school...sorry about that...oh well. LOOK OUT, FANFICTION WORLD, CUZ KATIE'S BACK IN BUSINESS!!!!!!! Sorry...couldn't resist...REVIEW!**


	45. Chapter 45: Science

**Kay, I'm gonna see if I can get all caught up today...if I'm that lucky...Here goes!**

**Chapter 45**

**Science**

**Rhys? Honey? Are you still mad at me?**

_**Carlisle's treatment doesn't seem to be working on Alice.**_

No...I'm sorry, Mom. I didn't mean to yell so much...It just all built up, and...yeah.

**It's okay. I understand. Dad...that doesn't sound too good.**

_**It just means she's going to be, for lack of a better term, "out to lunch" until he finds a cure.**_

Greeeeat...

**Well. That sounds like fun. You mean, we have to deal with this _again_?! Geez...**

_**She offered me a condom this morning....she said to use it as a water bottle.**_

O-o (A/N: That's supposed to be "O_o", but it doesn't work with Rhys being underlined, so...)

**...was it flavoured?**

_**O_o No...THANK GOD.**_

...

**Just asking...so, does Grandpa Carlisle have any idea how much longer Auntie Alice will stay this way?**

_**Nope.**_

Joy.

**My thoughts exactly. -sigh- How's Seth doing, Rhys?**

_**...**_

He was kinda angry last time I saw him. Could I go over after school today?

**Sure, but...why was he angry? Is it because of me?**

_**...**_

Maybe...yeah.

**I figured as much. I guess I'll have to apologize to him, too...I'm not doing very well with this "open-minded" thing, am I?**

_**Of course you are. -sarcasm-**_

You're trying. That's all I want.

**-smiles- Okay, I'll keep trying, then. How are things going with you, Dad? You've been pretty quiet these past few days.**

_**Bella's been a little testy lately.**_

-snicker-

**What, hasn't been getting much action from you, or something?**

_**As if.**_

-HAHAHA-

**-smirks- Well, what then? I mean, I know she's not pregnant or on her period...**

_**I drank one of her drinks. Now she's holding it against me.**_

Buy her another, then.

**I'm assuming it was blood, in which case, can't she just go out to the forest and get more?**

_**It was Nestea. Apparently, it tastes good. **_(A/N: Yes, it's true. Sean really did drink Aja's Nestea...he found it on his desk in French, and thought it was Hunter's, so he drank it to piss him off...turns out, it was Aja's...lovely, eh?)

-gasp- How could you? -feigned anger-

**...well, in that case, I agree with Rhys. Just buy her another one. Problem solved. Next.**

_**I don't have any more problems. And if I did, I certainly wouldn't come to you.**_

Would you come to me?

**Why wouldn't you come to me? -is hurt-**

_**LOLZ. You're my daughter. You are my problem.**_

What about me?

**Oh, gee, that's nice of you. -eye roll- You gonna answer Rhys now?**

_**Rhys? Who's Rhys?**_

Oh. Ow. Nice, Gramps.

**Wow, Dad. Just wow.**

_**Seriously, who is Rhys?**_

Ouch.

**Stop joking around, and answer the question.**

_**LOLZ. Yes, Rhys. I would come to you.**_

YAY! -is happy-

**-is hurt- Gee, thanks, Dad. I love you, too.**

_**You're welcome.**_

-laughs-

XXXXXXXXXX

**There you go...one down, 4 to go! -sigh- Let's do this...**


	46. Chapter 46: French

**Kay, here goes!**

**Chapter 46**

**French**

_Toques are ated by otto leafs at Prussia._

**...well, now, that's an amusing way to start.**

Prussia? As in Pressure? As in.....?

_**...O_o**_

_-facepalm- Prussia used to be a country, you idiot._

_There be cake that is the lie of truth and broccoli._

**......my God, Rhys...**

I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! I WAS JUST ASKING! GEEZ!

_**O_o**_

_I thought you had gotten proper education..._

_Pens taste like angry._

**Rhys, haven't you ever seen an old map? Or been taught geography?**

Well, I _have_ been taught anatomy. -blush- But not geography.

_**DO NOT WANT.**_

_-facepalm-_

_EVERYBODY JIGGLE!_

**Formal education of anatomy, or...  
Auntie Alice...that's just sick**

Seth.

_**-pretends to rip out eyes-**_

_-facedesk-_

_Edward married Rhys! Have a stapler!_

**That's what I thought. Now, are you enjoying studying anatomy with Seth?**

Quite.

_**Apparently I married my grandson....Alice! Put the stapler down!**_

_And, uh, how far exactly did you go into the exploration of Seth's anatomy?_

_Happy comes out! -shooting staples around the room-_

**...please tell me that what Aunt Alice is saying is not what happened...**

No. He just explained how things work.

_**O_o O_o O_o O_o**_

_O_o_

_Fishes live there!_

**You mean, he didn't let you practice with the different anatomy parts? -smirk-**

We had a hands-on day, yes.

_**DO. NOT. WANT.**_

_-FACEDESK- -breaks nose-_

_You killed Bella! Edward ate her sandwich with Rose!_

**How can a desk break your nose, Mom? Really. Would it be safe to assume, Rhys, that the hands-on day was your favourite part of all the classes?**

Yes, yes it was.

_**-sigh- Bella, stop pretending.**_

_You shut up._

_I want to throw a hoe up in the ground._

**My, my, Aunt Alice, getting frisky, are we? See, Rhys, I can be open minded!**

LOLZ. Sort of.

_**-immature voice- No, you shut up.**_

_-rolls eyes-_

_-holds up a hoe, THE GARDENING TOOL- Where's the ground?_

**Beneath your feet.**

The sex unit was the best.

_**...-dies-**_

_This is going a little far..._

_My nails say it's left. -throws hoe at Bella-_

**...how far did the sex unit go? -looks at hoe- Hey, Mom, now you have a hoe! -starts laughing-**

As far as it needed to.

_**-still dead-**_

XXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry about that...I had to go out and eat. The next couple will be up tomorrow morning. Oh, next chapter may be quick; it's a bonus chapter of sorts...you'll see what I mean.**


	47. We Interrupt This Fic To Bring You

**This is a bonus chapter, written by Crazy Alice, in Socials on the day that last chapter took place. I don't believe there needs to be much more said about that...so I'll just get on with typing it! Note: the only changes I'm making to this are spelling corrections. Everything else is exactly as Alex wrote.**

**BONUS CHAPTER**

**Socials**

_Here was once upon a story, a stapler ate Leah with a polka dot of Emmett. Vollyballs flickered with a vengance. The dogs of cats ate mice with fish and meat sauce. Jasper wanted to screw, so he got a screwdriver from Rosalie, while running in the sky with strawberries. Before, the agenda will jump on James. Rhys found a wand but wasn't in Iceland so he died. Edward was sad because he had wanted to tell Rhys that he was the muffin man and that he had to bake him an apple. The stapler was feeling blue and purple so it went to the kitchen and threw up its white-out._

_Nicewhile, Bella and Edward were having fun playing Candyland in the forest. The vollyballs with a vengance came and made it rain tapioca. Bella and Edward were summer-saulting, trying to catch the tapioca in their eyes. Esme then learned how to squirt milk from her nose. Carlisle kicked Jacob for being aroused by the meat sauce. A Poodle army came and begged for cheese. No one had any cheddar, so they cried oranges._

_Pancakes were tasty, but whined with glee at the morning dew. Duck feet soft as a baby's finger nail were loved by Jane, but explored by Aro. Edward got drunk on being high and flew around on his broomstick. Loch Ness Monster drank him. The stapler came back and wondered why you forgot about it. It then swam across the bathtub, never to be bounced again._

_Rhys was still dead but now married to Edward. Zafrina lost her mind but found it under the couch. Jane and Aro ate Jasper but didn't know that he had a talking telephone. Everyone then went to Subway and got a pizza._

_The Beginning_

**There you go, folks. Crazy Alice's story of Doom (TM) and Despair ®. We now return to your scheduled programming.**


	48. Chapter 47: Science

**This one is fun. I get to go on a rant. Ranting is fun! Just to warn you all, I am a yaoi (gay sex) fangirl at heart...I tried to remember that I'm supposed to be Rhys' mother, but...my yaoi fangirl side won out. You have been warned.**

**Chapter 47**

**Science**

So I was wondering...could I just have permanent permission to go to Seth's after school? Rather than asking every time?

_**I don't see why not, although it is up to your mother.**_

**Sure, just as long as you're home by 8:00...you'll still need to ask permission if you want to sleep over, or anything.**

Define "anything".

_**-snicker-**_

**Okay, scratch the "anything".**

Just making sure. That'd be a lovely phone call. "Mom? Hi, it's Rhys. Can I touch Seth?" You'd be all "?!# NOOO!!!"

_**O_o**_

**-laughs- It's funny cuz it's true...**

...

_**...**_

**Whatever...so...been learning more about the anatomy with Seth?**

No. We've moved on to sex ed.

_**-gagging noises-**_

**...how much of that are you guys doing?**

I'm just learning about the different types now...we'll practice later.

_**-dies- -comes back to life- -dies again-**_

**Wow, Dad, a little over-dramatic there...-raises eyebrow- "Different types"? Question mark?**

Well, there's straight sex, anal sex, oral sex, dry sex, sex with clothes on, sex with clothes off, whip and chain sex, rough sex, threesome, foursome, male-male, female-female, male-female, transvestite sex, and then there's things that aren't quite sex, like male-male masturbating, female-female masturbating, male-female masturbating, and, well, you get my point. OH! And orgies.

_**-DIES-**_

**Am I to assume that you'll be practicing all the male-male ones, as well as the ones that can be any gender?**

Possibly.

_**-REVIVED- MARY SWEET MOTHER OF GOD STRIKE ME DOWN WITH YOUR FLAMING FIST OF WRATH, INCINERATE ME WITH HOLY FIRE AND END THIS MADNESS! -heart attack- -die-**_

**...-is speechless-...**

...Wow. Never took you for the religious type.

_**WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...**_

**Great. Just great. You broke him, Rhys! -grinning at the stupidity of it all-**

I wonder if they sell replacement parts?

_**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...**_

**Hmmm...replacement vampire parts...-grins-**

Ew. Just ew.

_**E100 **_(A/N: That's E to the power of 100. I would have just said that, but it gets to be too much to type later on...)

**I agree. I prefer wolves.**

-eyebrow raise- So do I.

_**E times pi equals E to the power of 20 divided by bc squared. **_(A/N: All these math things were actually written how you write them, but I can't very well type all that up, now can I?)

**I love the beautiful colour of their skin...**

OHKAY DOHKAY! TIME TO STOP!

_**E times E times E times pi times infinity equals a1b14c3d1e2 divided by f1g11h3i1j2 times (pi times infinity) plus 11111**_

**ENOUGH WITH THE MATH CRAP, DAD!! It's making my brain hurt! And I'm a half vamp, so I'm smarter than an average human!!!**

Rock hard abs...-drool-

_**E times pi?**_

**No! And yes...hair that's easy to twine your fingers in...-dreamy look in eyes, drool-**

Something _else_ that's rock hard....-snickers-

_**E EQUALS MC2!!!!!**_

**-ignoring Edward- Yes, definitely...mmmm...-licks lips-**

Uh...okay....that's odd...you're my _mom_. -ew-

_**E equals E times E times E times pi plus 111111111 times 4 times E plus b2c1d2z2 divided by a14 times 100000000 to the power of 100000000 plus 4 plus 4 plus 4 plus 4 times infinity times 6 divided by 6 times 17000000000000000 divided by 1**_

**SHUT UP, DAD! -growls-**

e times pi equals 6 squared?

_**-laughs-**_

**-500000000000 facepalms in the span of 20 seconds-**

Ouch.

_**-still laughing-**_

**...there's a red mark on my forehead now, isn't there?**

No, actually.

_**E equals E!**_

**Huh. Odd. Anyway...back to drooling over wolves...**

OR NOT!

_**MEGA POKE!**_

**DAD! DO YOU TAKE PLEASURE IN ANNOYING ME TO NO END?!?! DO YOU _ENJOY_ MAKING ME SO PISSED THAT I'D RIP YOUR HEAD OFF IF YOU WEREN'T MY FATHER?!?! DOES IT _AMUSE_ YOU TO MAKE ME YELL LIKE THIS AND SWEAR IN FRONT OF MY FUCKING SON?!?! ARE YOU _PROUD_ OF YOURSELF FOR INFLICTING THIS...THIS..._TORTURE_ ON ME?!?! -heavy breathing- Okay, I think I'm done now...**

-hides-

_**RHYS IS FUCKING?!?!?! WHERE?!?!?!**_

**-growls- ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION!**

-still hiding-

_**Geez! It's a regular orgy in here today!**_

**-growls again, sickly sweet smile & voice- If you don't answer the question, Daddy Dearest, then something so terrible I can't even say will come your way, I promise you that.**

-still hiding-

_**Which one? You asked, like, 4.**_

**ALL OF THEM!!!!**

-still hiding-

_**Yes, petunia, stop sign, peach cobbler. There. Happy?**_

**................-stops growling and bursts into laughter-**

-comes out of hiding-

_**See? You just need to lighten up. -mumbling- And have sex. That seems to help.**_

**Well, if Jake were here, I'd go find a niiiice broom closet with him...-drool-**

I just have to wait till after school.

_**I guess that makes three of us.**_

**Hmm...I haven't had sex with Jacob since...actually, since Rhys was born. Wow. It's been quite a while...I'm surprised I haven't come apart at the seams yet...**

...-grossed out-...

_**.............**_

**-twitch- Dad, I forget...does Jake go to this school now, or does he still not?**

???

_**He transferred in today, why???**_

**...what class does he have right now?**

......

_**Planning....why...?**_

**I'd better go retrieve him...and find somewhere secluded...-runs off, leaving all her stuff here-**

-whimper- Why doesn't Seth go here......-hits head repeatedly on desk-

_**-sigh- Greeeeeeeat.....**_

XXXXXXXXXX

**Ah, yes...I love this chapter. But next chapter shows more of my obsession with yaoi...-grin- I'll just go type that one now...-happy grin on face-**


	49. Chapter 48: French

**Alice isn't in this one...unfortunately. Alex was sick this day. But she should be in the next French one! Which is tomorrow...huh.**

**Chapter 48**

**French**

**Rhys, why were you at Seth's last night? I didn't give you permission, and neither did Jacob.**

Uh, yeah. You both did.

_**You did...-smirk-**_

_?_

**Uh, no. I'm pretty sure I'd remember something like that...**

Well, you diiid.

_**Two words: .**_

_?...?_

**That's only one word. And how does that explain...oh...OH...dammit, I knew I shouldn't have accepted that pie from him...-growls-**

And you said: "Yes, Rhys, you can go to Seth's."

_**You did.**_

_ROFL! RHYS! HOW DARE YOU!_

**-facepalm- Okay...I suppose I can't argue with that...**

-snicker- I asked. She answered.

_**Smart kid.**_

_-rolls eyes- Men._

**-sigh- Yeah, whatever. I definitely agree with Mom.**

_I_ had fun.

_**-gags-**_

_-sighs and keeps on working-_

**-grin- Have you moved on to the practice part of sex ed yet?**

Ha ha ha. -sarcasm-

_**-still gagging-**_

_What's with you, Nessie?!_

**Come on, Rhys. Tell me! I want to know! I need to know! Damn, I wish Jake was in this class...**

-slightly creeped out-

_**-gagging- -AFRAID-**_

_-gag- -GAG-_

**-smiling- Answer, Rhys...**

Possibly....

_**-GAG- -faints-**_

_And why are we talking about this?_

**Because I want to know details!!! How was it? Which did you practice? God, I'm scaring myself...**

O-o (A/N: Again, supposed to be "O_o")

_**...**_

_You're scaring me more._

**Details, Rhys!**

Why...?

_**...**_

_WHY?!_

**BECAUSE! I need something to keep my occupied until I get Jake tonight!**

-afraid- -faints-

_**...**_

_GOD._

**Come on! Indulge me!**

...

_**...**_

_STOP._

**Why?! -whines- Wake up, guys! Dad...as far as I know, vamps can't faint.**

...

_**SSSSSHHH!**_

_STOP!!_

**-sighs- fine...anyone got pepperoni?**

-comes to- ...god...I _hate_ doing that...

_**So, to recap: Rhys, your mother is horny and wants your gay sex stories to "release" herself.**_

_-FACEPALM-_

**Yeah, pretty much. -grin-**

-sigh- I'm not getting out of this, am I?

_**Nope.**_

_NO_

**Nope! -pops the "p" again-**

And if I say we didn't do anything? -hopes like hell it'll work-

_**........-random line of randomness-**_

_-gives him that "really" look-_

**Make something up!**

And if I say no?

_**-random line of randomness-**_

_We'll force it out of you._

**Definitely. -licks lips- I can't last all the rest of today without something!!! -whine, shifting in chair-**

You're telling me the only way I make it out of class is by telling you?

_**-random line of randomness-**_

_Yes._

**YES!**

-gulp-

_**-leaves class-**_

_-leans forward eagerly-_

**Say it, Rhys. -evil glint in eye- Damn bell...**

XXXXXXXXXX

**Yes, the bell rang right then. -sigh- Unfortunately. Oh well, next chapter amuses me, but I'm taking a bit of a break, so there's a good chance it may not be up till tomorrow morning, just gonna say that now. REVIEW!**


	50. Chapter 49: Science

**Okay, I may as well get this one written right now, so I can be all completely caught up before the new one today. Heh, I didn't even need to use the long weekend for it! This one is purely comic relief. I wonder if we can make it to a hundred chapters by the end of the school year...hmm...**

**Chapter 49**

**Science**

**...................................**

???

_**...........................**_

**Yay! We start awesomely!!!!!!**

Are you feeling okay?

_**Triangle square circle!!!! pi times infinity equals E!**_

**Of course I'm feeling okay! In fact, I've never been platapusier!**

...Did you take something from Emmett?

_**eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**_

**NO! OF COURSR -drifts into squiggly lines-**

Fuck. You both did, didn't you?

_**....Maaaaaybe...**_

**-giggle- Don't swear, Rhys...it's noranlue.**

Noranlue?

_**Whoop dee doop dee doo.....**_

**-total laughter, can't breathe- I was...tr-trying to......say......"No, it's...not...or-orange.....or b-blue..." -tears streaming down cheeks, laughing so insanely hard-**

Well...I have nothing to say to that...

_**E equals a2b2c2d2e2f2g2h2i2j2k2l2m2n2o2p2q2r2s2t2u2v2w2x2y2z2!!!**_

**RHYS! SETH LLAMA GUN!!!!**

-faceedward-

_**-FACEPLANET- -slams face into the ground-**_

**-FACESKY- I like helium...it makes me feel gooooooooooooooooooooood.....**

Oooookaaay...I'm taking you two home...better yet, I'll call Esme.

_**FLARGLSNARGLAGFARLAGFALA!!!**_

**No, it's MKALABBKZXVOBFARRH**

-calls Esme- She'll be here in 5 minutes.

_**/// \\\ -_- O_o ^-^ Oeeeeeee.....////// eeeeee............. -picture of a flower-**_

**NOES! SHE'LL MAKE US DO HUMPING JACKS!!!**

So I'll be here by myself....-gets idea-

_**We should go...WE CAN EAT MORE OF EMMETT'S MAGIC CAKE!!!**_

**.........that smile scares me, Rhys.....-is slightly calming down-**

Nothing for you to worry about.....OH LOOK. Esme is here. Go. GOOOOO!!

_**-goes-**_

**NOOOOOOO!!!! I WANNA LIIIIIIVE!!!!**

Mom. Go. Or I'll run away with Seth and never come home.

**AHHHHHHHH.......-leaves-**

-calls Carlisle- Do you think you could get Seth in as an exchange student?

**Yes...why?** (A/N: I'm saying that's Carlisle for now, in case you didn't get that...not to say it won't be used for a different random character in later chapters, but whatevs.)

I need company.

**Sure....he'll be there soon. -hangs up-**

So what now?.....OH MY GOD!

_**WE'RE BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!**_

**YAAAAAYY!! -suddenly is sad- Emmett didn't have any more cake.......-starts crying-**

O-O

_**AAAABBBBVVVVCCCC GEEEEK**_

**-still crying- T-th-th-the cake!!!!!**

-slaps- MOM! SNAP OUT OF IT!!!!!!!

_**/ THIS / SPACE / VOID / SO / HA**_

**-starts crying harder- DADDY!!! RHYS HIT MEEEE!!!**

-faceface-

_**SO?**_

XXXXXXXXXX

**And that's that for that! I can see why Alex enjoys making Alice crazy...IT'S FREAKING FUN!!! Anyway, I'll post this now. If you're good, I'll update after school when I get home. If not...you'll have to wait till tomorrow. And considering the fact that I have the day off tomorrow, there's a good chance you won't get a chapter cuz I'll be busy doing other stuffs. Anyway, REVIEW!**


	51. OMFG CHAPTER 50: French

**Okay, screw it, I'm just going to post now. I'll put a list of who's which font (for lack of a better term) at the beginning because we're introducing a new (well...new to writing stuff) character at the end of this chapter! It'll be obvious who it is...and I get to play the character! Yay me! Now Sean's not the only one with two characters! Okay...I'll shut up and get typing now. Hmmm...Rhys seems to faint a lot...oh well.**

**Chapter 50**

**French**

_Alice_, **Nessie**, Rhys, _**Edward**_, _Bella_, **Mystery Character** (A/N: Wow...the only thing we're not using is normal print, like this...odd...oh, and all three _**like this**_. Huh.)

XXXXXXXXXX

_The wall ate my shoes with cream of desk!!! -cries-_

**...right then...anyway, can we get a cat? I love cats...**

...?

_**I've always wanted a cat...**_

_Why?_

_Lalwas._

**Cuz cats are awesome, duh!**

Well, I think you're all crazy. I prefer dogs. -insert sex joke here-

_**...-brain hurts-**_

_Wouldn't you just eat the cat?_

_I found Nessie's mommy! -holds up stuffed loch ness monster-_

**No, I wouldn't! And dogs are nice, but only for sex. Cats are better for keeping as a pet.**

Speaking of dogs....it _is_ the weekend...-looks hopeful-

_**...-spasm-**_

_-facepalm-_

_-handceiling-_

**Sure. Go ahead. -shrugs- I'll be with Jake all weekend, so it's only fair.**

Really? -swoon-

_**Seth transfers in on Monday.**_

_Nessie, we're not getting a cat._

_I'm a kittie! Glub!_

**YES! I WANT A CAT! And yes, Rhys, I'm serious.**

-yay!- -faints with happiness-

_**Why not, Bella?**_

_Because._

_I found the cloak of DOOOOOOOOOOOm._

**Please, Mommy??? -grabs a pepperoni stick and waves it in front of Rhys' nose-**

-wakes up- ...erguhla....

_**Yeah, please Mommy???**_

_NO!_

_There was a fine old baby who died a moosey fate._

**You okay, Rhys? Why not, Mom?**

Yeah, I'm fine.

_**Why not, Bella?**_

_BECAUSE!_

_WEEEEES -turns into scribbles-_

**-whines- Moooooommmmmyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!**

-drool-

_**Bella? Why not?**_

_Well, one time my mom bought be a cat..._

_I all gone with yellow..._

**...and? I don't like where this is going...-looks at Rhys- Um...are you sure you're okay?**

Huh? -blushes- Oh...yeah....

_**...this should be good...**_

_It was older and it hadn't been spayed..._

_Doggie went to Canada!_

**It had little babies with another cat, didn't it? Um...Rhys? What's the blush about.....?**

I was daydreaming.....

_**...?!?!**_

_No...apparently it liked my leg..._

_-singing- IIIIIIII've been working on the Beeeeeella, aaaaaall the dead-short night!_

**Wow, Mom. But we can train this one differently! Can we? Can we? Can we? Rhys...I'm not even going to ask what you were daydreaming about; I'm sure I know.**

-SUPER BLUSH-

_**Wow, Bella.**_

_Yeah...it was humping my leg for 24 straight hours...fine, we can get one but we have to neuter it first._

_Harrap!!_

**DEAL! .......wow, Rhys........someone needs to see his boyfriend....-mutters- and do a few other things with him....**

_What type of cat do you want?_

_Daddy can't play today..._

**...CALICO**

...Maybe.....

_**DO. NOT. WANT.**_

_Colour?_

_Rainbow!_

**Well, calicos are black, white, and orange. -grins at Rhys- I knew it.**

HEY! I CAN'T RELEASE MY SEXUAL URGES WHENEVER I WANT, YOU KNOW.

_**...-dies-...**_

_-passes out-_

_-pokes and prods-_

**Um...yes, you can. You are a male; you can do that much more easily than females. Dad, wake up. Mom, wake up.**

Yes, Mom. I'm going to rip off my clothes in the middle of class and rub myself. -sarcasm-

_**-still dead-**_

_...O_o_

_Orange plus blue equals heart!_

**It's called a bathroom. Dad, I know you're not really dead...at least, not in that sense.**

Yeah, I'm gonna touch myself in a _public_ bathroom.

_**SSSSSSSHHHHH!!!**_

_Why are we talking about this?_

_Lalebie is Gabaly._

**-sigh- Yeah, well, whatever. The fact still remains that...um...is that Seth outside the door...?**

-barely contained swoon-

_**-dies even more-**_

_-facepalm-_

_-starts pounding on the door- Help! I've fallen over and I can't get up!_

**...um...this _is_ the right class, right? I'm not just having a _reeeally_ good dream?**

**-sighs- No, you're in the right place, Seth.**

SETH!!! -tackles-

_**...**_

_NO._

_HAT!!!!! -tackles-_

XXXXXXXXXX

**Yes, everyone, Seth is here. I know it said he was going to come in on Monday, but come on! I mean, this is chapter 50, which is half of 100. I wanted to make it special somehow...anyway, no more till Monday. And yes, Seth will be in the Science chapters, because I roleplay him. Wow...this whole thing went from four people, each with one character, to the same four people, but two have two characters. In our circle of friends, we actually do have a Seth, but the girl (yes, girl) who plays as him is a grade higher, and therefore doesn't have any of our classes, so in the roleplay, I'm Seth. REVIEW! This one is special, because as I said, it's chapter 50. SHOW US SOME LOVE!!!!**


	52. Chapter 51: Science

**Okay, second chapter with Seth in it! And let me tell you, some interesting things happen when Seth's around...lol...Oh, the person who actually RP's as Seth is having a roleplay going on Facebook with Sean, so we have a Seth/Rhys RP going on on fb as well. Meaghan says she'll send it to me after a while, and I can post it here...if you guys would be interested in that. Let me know if that's something you'd want, kay? Anyway, on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 51**

**Science**

**Seth****, Nessie, ****_Edward_**, Rhys

XXXXXXXXXX

**I like weekends...**

**Um...Dad? What happened to the kitten?**

_**Something happened to the kitten?**_

...-spaced out-

**-pokes Rhys- Rhys? You alive?**

**Well, she wasn't in the house this morning...**

_**Maybe she ran away. Or had to pee.**_

Huh? Oh! Yeah, I'm alive.

**-grins- Were you daydreaming, or something?**

**Why would she run away? She was just living in a house with a bunch of vampires who wanted to drain her...oh...wait...I get it now...**

_**-bluh-**_

You. Wish.

**-laughs- You know it's true.**

**Still, I doubt she would have run away. I mean, she's only a couple weeks old...**

_**Well, I don't know.**_

-eyeroll- Totally. I was daydreaming about you. -sarcasm-

**No need to daydream, I'm right here! -laughs, enjoying bugging Rhys-**

**Are you sure nobody felt like having a midnight snack?**

_**-checks- Nope.**_

-pout- Shut it. Or you're not getting any.

**Okay, okay...geez...I was just having fun...-pouts also-**

**Oh, geez, now they're both pouting...get a room, you guys!**

_**...-sad face-**_

Shut up, Mom. -playfully shoves Seth, but ends up falling on him-

**-grinning- Well, hello there. -kisses him lightly-**

**-GAG-**

_**-MEGA GAG-**_

Seth! -blushes- Not in school!

**-grins- Right...school...that thing...**

**-ULTRA UBER GAG!!!-**

_**...!?**_

There's an empty broom closet on the 3rd floor....

**I'm so there!**

**Um...there's still a half hour left of class. Don't you think it would attract some unwanted attention if the two of you left now, together, and didn't return?**

_**...-three upside down exclamation marks-**_

I was _joking_ Seth. You'll just have to wait until after school.

**-pout- No fair...you tease! -pushes him lightly-**

**-facepalm- -head pokes up- I want Jake...**

_**Now, now, calm yourself.**_

Like this? -traces finger lightly along neck-

**-growls- Evil little...**

**-shifts slightly-**

_**Ew. Renesmee. Just ew.**_

-cocks an eyebrow- Evil little what? -trails finger down chest-

**TEASE!! -grinning-**

**Hey, it's not because of...that. I'm just wishing Jake was here...and we were alone...-shifts again-**

_**-MEGA GAG-**_

Oh! Look where I've arrived. -looks down-

**-sharp intake of breath- Rhys...**

**-looks away-**

_**...?**_

-moves hand away- Rhys what? -pokes shoulder- That's what you wanted, isn't it?

**-shifts in his chair- Yes...sort of...**

**.........................**

_**...-dies-**_

Sort of? -brushes hand against his thigh-

**I was...hoping...for more...**

**-faints-**

_**-still dead-**_

Well, you'll just have to be content with that. -pats shoulder-

**-growls- Yeah? Well, two can play at _that_ game. -reaches for Rhys' thigh-**

**-unconscious-**

_**-dead-**_

-knocks his hand away- Nice try. Slow down, Tiger.

**-pouts- Oh, you're no fair. And I'm a wolf, not a tiger.**

**-unconscious-**

_**-dead-**_

-pats shoulder- There, there.

**Do I at _least_ get this, then? -kisses lightly-**

**-unconscious-**

_**-dead squared-**_

Maybe.

XXXXXXXXXX

**That's that for that! I know it was short, but we didn't get much time to RP...we had to be semi-good students and listen when the teacher was talking...which was a lot...ah well. REVIEW MY MINIONS!!!!!!!!**


	53. Chapter 52: French

**I'm gonna warn you all right now: things are getting much kinkier now that Seth's involved...mostly because I can channel my yaoi fangirl self into his character...I'm saying this now in case there are people out there who don't really want to read this kind of stuff. Nothing major happens in the chapters (duh, they're in school!) but there's definitely something. Anyway, I'll shut up now and get on with it. Oh, unfortunately, Alice isn't in this one...and tomorrow, Bella won't be, so I'm hoping Alex gets better by tomorrow, otherwise the French chapter will pretty much be like another Science chapter. Lol...Seth's a bad boy...**

**Chapter 52**

**French**

_**........**_

......

_Oh come on._

**Seriously?**

**Geez. Way to start.**

_**Yes, seriously.**_

Seth? Wanna see a movie or something after school?

_-gives him the are-you-serious-you're-really-asking-your-boyfriend-out-in-class-in-front-of-your-parents look-_

**-grins- I'll take the "or something", definitely.**

**-facepalm- Omfg.**

_**...Nice, Bella.**_

-smiles- What did you have in mind? -looks innocent-

_-faceedward-_

**-eyebrow raise- Well, I was thinking something along the lines of going to my house and spending an hour or so alone in my room. -wink-**

**-facesky-**

_**-sigh- Bella, I really wish you'd stop doing that.**_

-pout- Only an hour?

_Oh my god...-facepalm-_

**-sexy grin- Or five...**

**Excuse me a minute...-throws up in a garbage can and comes back- Okay, I'm good.**

_**.....lll---IIIII...e squared**_

-sad face- Such a short time...but I guess it'll have to do.

_Can we STOP talking about this. PLEASE?!_

**-looks at Rhys- Well, how long would you _prefer_ to spend? -rubs his thigh-**

**I agree with Mom. Can we PLEASE STOP TALKING ABOUT THIS?!?! SERIOUSLY!!!**

_**...-dies-**_

-blushes- As much as I could. -walks fingers up Seth's leg under the table-

_STOP! THAT'S ENOUGH, BOTH OF YOU!_

**-ignores Bella, reaches his hand to _that_ spot- So, you'd want to spend forever with me, then? -smiles-**

**No, Dad, You do not get to pretend to die!**

_**-DIES- -DIES AGAIN- -DIES TO THE POWER OF 100000000000000000-**_

-breathes in, shifts away- Seth! Not in school! But...yeah. I do.

_-rolls eyes- Please. Just stop. Please._

**-evil grin- But, it's fun!**

**-suddenly becomes fascinated with her writing utensil- **(A/N: I couldn't say fascinated with pen/pencil, because I know that SOMEONE would have taken that the wrong way...oh well.)

_**-STILL DEAD-**_

-blushes- What's with the grin? -shifts a little in his seat-

_Edward, stop dying. It's getting really annoying. And Rhys, -gag- just -gag-_

**Well, who says I'm going to stop? -leaves his hand there, randomly rubbing-**

**DAD! STOP DYING!!! EVERY FUCKING TIME SOEMTHING HAPPENS THAT YOU DON'T FEEL LIKE DEALING WITH, YOU "DIE"!!! IT'S FUCKING ANNOYING!!!!!! STOP IT!!!!!!!**

_**-lives-**_

-BLUSH- SETH!

_I agree with Nessie. And I'm trying really hard to stay calm right now._

**-innocent grin- Yes, Rhys?**

**Yeah, I fail at staying calm.**

_**-LIVES-**_

You know perfectly well what you're doing! -shifts more-

_SETH, JUST !#?ING STOP!_

**And what if I don't _want_ to stop, Bella? -rubs Rhys again-**

**-growling-**

_**-LIVES-**_

-stifles moan- Seth! Stop! -trying not to yell-

_I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!_

**Okay, okay, I'll stop. -takes his hand away- -looks at Rhys- You can't go telling me you didn't enjoy that...**

**FINA-FREAKING-LLY!!!**

_**-LIVES-**_

I did....but STILL!

_-munches on Skittles-_

**Geesh, can't a guy have fun with his boyfriend?**

**Mom, how are you eating those?**

_**-LIVES-**_

You CAN. Just not in class! -mumbles- ...when Mom's looking...

_I don't know. They just taste good...I like Nestea too...-glares at Edward-_

**Ah. I see now.**

**HEY! I heard that, Rhys!**

_**-LIVES-**_

So? -smirk-

_-glares at Edward-_

Claire walks into the room, waves and walks out. (A/N: Claire randomly came up to my desk after Aja passed the paper to me, and she wrote that down, so I decided to keep it for the randomness, since Alex wasn't there to provide said randomness.)

**-laughs-**

**Dad, come on! Can't you contribute to the conversation more, as opposed to just ignoring it and either living or dying?!?!**

_**-HALF DIES-**_

Like now. She's yelling at Edward.

_Edward, you're really pissing me off._

**Well, she's obviously not paying attention _now_. -suggestive wink-**

**Dad, seriously. You're being really annoying right now!!!**

_**Maybe that's the point.**_

Nope. She's not.

_You're staying awake on the couch tonight. Seth, DON'T._

**So, can I? -ignoring Bella- Or, rather, _may_ I?**

**-growls- DAD!!!!! You are so evil!!!!**

_**Maybe that's the point.**_

Oh. So _now_ you're asking permission.

_FREAKING STOP!_

**Well, I'm trying to be a good boy now.**

XXXXXXXXXX

**And that's when the bell rang. Today's chapter is even more...erm..._entertaining_ than this one was. I'll get on typing that...hopefully I can get it done tonight. REVIEW!!!!!!**


	54. Chapter 53: Science

**Nope, couldn't do it. Oh well. At least I'm finishing this up before the next one is started! So, um, this chapter is interesting...the...erm..._things_ that go on between Seth and Rhys are even worse than last chapter (so much shifting...), and the side stuff between Nessie and Edward is just...odd. Blame Sean on both accounts.**

**Chapter 53**

**Science**

We have a test.

_**Duh.**_

**Not today...it's on Friday. Can't you read the board, Rhys? -joking-**

**-eye roll-**

OH. Ooops....

_**-smirk- You seem a little frazzled, Rhys.**_

**Yeah, really. Is everything okay?**

**-confused-**

Why are _you_ confused? _You_ should know.

_**...?**_

**Okay, now I'm confused.**

**Oh, are we talking about last night?**

Maybe....

_**-blank look- The...images....**_

**...and now I'm scared.**

**Okay, well, then, _that_ makes sense.**

Yes, yes it does.

_**-still seeing images- ... -shudder-**_

**Rhys...you're scaring Dad. You might wanna try to stop thinking about...whatever happened.**

**So, you wanna do that again tonight, then?**

-hides excitement- I dunno...I might be busy.

_**-stupor- OH GOD!**_

**...-speechless-**

**Busy with what? -eyebrow raise-**

Oh...this and that. -twitches-

_**...ew...**_

**-disgusted-**

**Need help with anything?**

Maybe. -sweating slightly-

_**-attempting not to die-**_

**-growling- You'd better KEEP not dying, Dad...**

**Just let me know if there's anything I can do...anything at all...**

-squeaks-

_**Still living.....**_

**-growls- I'm warning you, Dad...**

**-smirks slightly-**

-nearly dies- YEES! I WANT TO COME OVER!!! -pants-

_**OH. MY. GOD. O_o**_

**I agree.**

**-smiles- I thought so.**

-pant- Don't -pant- do -pant- that...-wheeze-

_**...-becomes a vampire-**_

**Dad, you're already a vampire! Geez!**

**I'm not doing anything. -innocent smile-**

GAH! -tackles- Don't do....-realizes what he's sitting on- Oh....oops. -sheepish smile-

_**-becomes a My Little Pony- I AM THE MOST BITCHIN MY LITTLE PONY YOU HAVE EVER SEEN!**_

**-facepalm- Well, that's better than being dead, I guess...**

**-shifts slightly- It's...okay. I guess...**

-blush- You _know_ it's from me. -pokes his chest-

_**-NEIGH!!!-**_

**-growls-**

**Who else _would_ it be from ? -smiles-**

This is only slightly awkward. -tries to get up, then realizes he can't without brushing certain parts-

_**I HAVE A RAINBOW TATOOED ON MY ASS!**_

**-bursts into laughter-**

**Yeah...just a bit...-shifts again-**

Stop shifting! -won't admit that he likes it-

_**-turns back to vampire- What did I miss? OH. MY. GOD!**_

**I've been ignoring it...at least...attempting to...**

**I can't...I can't help it...**

Seth! -panics, tries to get up, ends up falling on Seth-

_**-di- waiiiit.....-live- noooo......-stays the same-**_

**GOOD!**

**I'm sorry, I honestly can't help it! -tries not to shift again- -fails-**

-stifles moan- Not...good! -rolls off-

_**-stubs toe- Surprisingly, that didn't hurt.**_

**I don't think that a desk leg would do much damage to a vampire, so of _course_ it didn't hurt.**

**-sighs in relief- Okay...I think we're good now...-shifts again-**

STOP SHIFTING. -shifts-

_**Well, the desk broke Bella's face, remember?**_

**No, her face broke the desk.**

**I can't! Geez! You, of all people, should get why! -keeps shifting-**

That. Is. It. -drags Seth out of class-

_**-gags- I know what he's planning. -bleghular-**_

**I think I can guess...-gags-**

-comes back in later- We're back!

_**-dies- -lives- -cowers-**_

**-growls- DAD! QUIT IT!!!**

**Ooookay...obviously we're being ignored...-shrugs and sits down-**

Mental Note: DON'T TACKLE SETH IN PUBLIC PLACES.

_**I'M SORRY!**_

**NO YOU'RE NOT!!!**

**Yeah...not such a good idea...**

Well it _is_...just not in public places.

_**I AM!**_

**THEN STOP DOING IT!!!**

**Well, duh. That's what I meant. -sighs- I hope nobody has to go into that broom closet for a while...it's kind of a mess now...**

-ew- I cleaned up.

_**I HAVE!!!**_

**NOW**** YOU HAVE!!!**

**Okay, that's better, then.**

...-laughs-

_**BEGONIAS!!!**_

**.......-laughs- Well, that was random...**

**So, you want to sleep over tonight?**

-squeak- -swoon- -faint-

_**Great. You killed him.**_

**-gags-**

**Anyone got pepperoni?**

-still unconscious-

_**-.................-**_

**-sighs- Here. Though I bet he'd wake up to other things from you, but we're in class, so that wouldn't quite work...**

**-eye roll- Gee, ya _think_? -waves the pepperoni in front of Rhys' nose-**

-wakes up- Grrrguhlabzetsmuchrabsutlabuoooov.....

_**-random symbols I'm not quite sure how to type- lolllooololoollololo!**_

**What the hell?**

**I second that...-rubs the pepperoni stick over Rhys' lips-**

-smiles- -eats-

_**-more random symbols-**_

**What the hell, Dad?! Seriously!! What's that supposed to be?!**

**-grins- Yay! You're awake now!  
**

...sort of.

_**It's alien for HI! I AM SHAMPOO! TAKE ME TO YOUR TOAST!!!**_

**Lol.**

**Do you need to be _more_ awake?**

No.

_**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**_

**grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.....**

**Okay. Just checking. -sighs- There's ten minutes of class left, and I'm bored.**

Awww. -tear-

_**EEE to the power of 10000000000000000000000000000000000000000.9999**_

**-eye roll- Great. Just great. Do I need to rant at you again?**

**Oh, gee, _you're_ nice. -smiles anyway-**

I am, thank you very much!

_**-mumbles- Nooooooooo!**_

XXXXXXXXXX

**That's the end of _that_ chapter. Lol. I like stating the obvious. Anyway, please review! I only have one person leaving reviews anymore, which makes me think there's only one person reading...and that makes me a sad pufferfish...**


	55. Chapter 54: French, looks like Science

**Okay...so Alex didn't show up yesterday...and it was just me and Sean, unfortunately. Ah well. I decided to change things up a bit, because I can. You'll see how in a minute or so. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 54**

**French...But It Looks Like Science...**

**So...um...how come Nessie's not here?**

_**-snicker- She's off looking for the cat.**_

...Why?

**Yeah, why?**

_**Because it ran away.**_

Because Emmett scared it.

**I see...well, then, what are we going to do? It's just the three of us today, because Nessie's looking for the cat, and Bella is trying to make Alice take the cure thingy from Carlisle...**

_**...-feels awkward-**_

-eyebrow raise- Gramps?

**...Edward? What's wrong? -realizes- Oh...OOOOH...I get it now...**

_**Yeah...-AWKWARD TURTLE!!!-**_

-laughs-

**...lol...**

_**Sooo....what now?**_

Weeeeelllll.....-looks at Seth- Naww....

**-eyebrow raise- Oh? What were you going to suggest? -puts a hand on his leg-**

_**...Ew.**_

-moves his hand- _I_. _Was_. _Not_. _Going_. _To_. _Suggest_. _Any_. Thing.

**Are you sure?**

_**-urgh-**_

Yes!

**Okay...now what?**

_**...Sexy Party?**_

GRAMPS. NO.

**Wow, Edward. I'll be right back...talk amongst yourself – I MEAN – yoursel_ves_ while I'm gone.**

_**...What has he gone to do?**_

I dunno. I have some ideas though....

**O-o** (A/N: Again, obviously supposed to be O_o) **...I just went to the bathroom...nothing else...**

_**-GAG-**_

Suuuuuuuuure.....

**Oh, yeah, I'm going to masturbate in a school bathroom. -sarcasm-**

_**-GAAAAAAAAAAAAG-**_

You might.

**No, I wouldn't! Not without _you, Rhys._**

_**-GAG-**_

Pssh. You would. I've seen the tapes.

**Hey, those were Leah's fault! I didn't know she hid that camera in there!**

_**-DIES-**_

She did that because I told her to...-laughs-

**Oh, you little...**

_**-DIES! DIESDIESDIESDIES- HAHA! TAKE THAT, NESSIE!!!**_

Oh, no, I'm quite big, thank you.

**Yeah, I know. Not as big as me, though.**

_**-DIES-**_

Pssssh. You wish.

**As if.**

**.......Um...........I was coming back to school because I found the cat..........now I'm wishing I'd stayed out of this.......**

_**-GASPS- Then go...get out while you still can....-dies-**_

AS IF! I AM BIGGER THAN YOU AND YOU KNOW IT!!!

**-laughs- Sure, Rhys. You just continue thinking that.**

**DAD! NO DYING!!**

_**-groans- Go...Now! -dies AGAING!!! AHAHA!-**_

You wanna measure? -pulls out ruler-

**Not in here...**

**-growls- Dad.......don't. I just found our two month old kitten dead in the woods, so I'm really not in the mood for that. This. Whatever.**

_**It was Emmett.**_

Then let's go!!! -drags Seth out of the room-

**-blinks- Did Seth and Rhys just leave the room together.....with a ruler?**

_**Yes. -dies-**_

**-growls- Do I need to rant at you again?**

-comes back in- I _told_ you I was bigger!

_**O_o**_

**Yeah, yeah...you win...**

**........-is scared-**

-Victory Dance-

_**-.........dies............-**_

**Just for that, you're getting punished tonight.**

**-too scared to yell at Edward-**

Punished how??? -slightly afraid-

_**.......-too scared to die-**_

**Part of your punishment is not knowing what your punishment is. -evil grin-**

**-faints-**

Tell me! Or I won't go with you!

_**-still too scared to die-**_

**Well......I was thinking of something along the lines of a paddle, a whip...maybe even a blindfold and a tennis racket.**

**-unconscious-**

Uh...how about...NO!

_**-dies of fear-**_

**-shrugs- Okay. Your loss.**

**-unconscious-**

I meant no whip, paddle, tennis racket..._maybe_ a blindfold. BUT THAT'S IT!!!

_**-DEAD-**_

**Oh, you're no fun.**

**-unconscious-**

Pffff. I am _plenty_ of fun. _You_ should know.

_**-Revives- Nessie! Wake up!**_

**Do we get to use some sort of toy?**

**-unconscious-**

Like what?

_**-DIES-**_

**Oh, I don't know...I'm sure I can find something in Leah's room.**

**-unconscious-**

...-dies-

_**-dead-**_

**-sigh- Rhys, wake up. -pepperoni stick-**

**-wakes up- What did I miss?**

-dead-

_**-wakes up, knocks Nessie out- -DIES-**_

**........right, then......**

**-unconscious-**

-wakes up-

_**-wakes up-**_

**.....**

**-unconscious-**

-shakes Nessie- Mom. Wake up...

_**-uses magical revivifying powers- AWAKEN!**_

**Um.......I don't think it worked........**

**-still unconscious-**

Mom! EDWARD!!!!!!

_**YEAH! GEEZ EDWARD!!! ...waaaaaiiiit.....**_

**-sighs, slaps Edward-**

**-unconscious-**

MOM!

_**......**_

**Um...anyone know any ways to wake her up? Class is almost over...**

**-UNCONSCIOUS-**

EDWARD!!!

_**-jumps out window-**_

XXXXXXXXXX

**That's it. No more chapter till Monday. But that's only cuz Sean and I have a test in Science today, so probably won't be able to roleplay. But anyway, REVIEW!**


	56. Chapter 55: Science

**Kay, I can't remember if I said this last chapter or not, but there wasn't a chapter on Friday because Sean and I had a test in Science. All those who don't remember what Rhys' special power is, I suggest you skim through the first bit of chapter 35. The sixth thing Edward says is what Rhys' power is. And yes, it is relevant to today's chapter. Anyway, I'll shut up now and type. Hope you all had a Happy Mother's Day yesterday!**

**Chapter 55**

**Science**

**Thanks for everything you got for me for Mother's Day, Rhys! I love it all!**

**...**

Uhh...yeah....you're welcome.

_**-...- Are those leather gloves? -twitch-**_

**Yeah, they're leather. But I especially loved when you got all the cougars and bears in the same clearing for me to drain...that as definitely my second favourite of all my presents! XD**

**...second?**

...second?

_**...second?**_

**-smiles- Well, yeah. My first favourite was the present Jacob gave me later.**

**......O-o** (A/N: O_o)

Ewwww....

_**-dies- -comes back to life- STOP THINKING!!!**_

**I like thinking...-still thinking-**

**-sighs- If only _my_ family was this entertaining...all I've got is Leah.**

And the cameras....-grins-

_**-ewwwww- -twitch- Renesmee!**_

**-grins- Yes, Daddy?**

**-groans- _Please_ don't bring that up again...**

HAHAAAHAHAH!!!!!

_**STOP. THINKING.**_

**-grinning still- But it's fun to think!**

**-growls slightly, but then smiles anyway-**

I still have those tapes. -grins evilly-

_**-dies- STOP!!!!!!! -squiggly, undecipherable lines-**_

**Fine...-thinking about butterflies- There, you happy?**

**Oh, you little...so is _that_ what you do to pass the time when I'm not around?**

Maaaaaaybe....

_**THE BUTTERFLIES LOOK LIKE JACOB.**_

**HOW?!?!?!?!**

**-grins- I thought so.**

...So what now?

_**THEY'RE NAKED!!!**_

**-facepalm- I think you're thinking of your own butterflies...mine are little people who have clothes on.**

**Dunno. Nobody's paying attention to us. We could probably get away with murder right now...NOT that I'm saying we should TEST that theory...**

...-kills a dust bunny-

_**Why. Would. I. Imagine. Your. Husband. NAKED!??!**_

**-smirks- Oh, I know you've always wanted him, Dad. That's why you were so pissed when he wanted Mom way back when.**

**Nice, Rhys.**

I thought so.

_**-DIES-**_

**-growls- WAKE UP, DAD!!!**

**Great. Nessie's yelling at Edward. AGAIN.**

O-o (A/N: O_o)

_**-DEAD-**_

**-sighs- What's the point, anymore?!**

**So...you coming over tonight, Rhys?**

Maaaaaaaybe...

_**-lives- See? DON'T THINK!**_

**BUT IT'S FUN THINKING!!!!**

**-eyebrow raise- Maybe? Not "Yes, Seth, I'd love nothing more than to come over to your house and have fun with you tonight"?**

Maybe I'm playing hard to get.

_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

**-grins- -thinks harder-**

**Meanie.**

XXXXXXXXXX

**The Science chapters are going to be a bit shorter now, just to let you all know, because Sean and I have a new policy of actually paying attention during the notes and just roleplaying at the beginning of class and during the work...mostly so the teacher doesn't get pissed and force Sean to move to the front of the classroom...like he threatened to do...grrrr...ANYWAY. Please, be good little minions, and REVIEW GODDAMMIT!**


	57. Chapter 56: French

**I think I'm missing my original copies of some of the chapters...I looked at them all and numbered them all, and I got that this is chapter 54. Then I looked at my numbering for the other chapters, and got that this is chapter 56. So now I'm confused as to where I could have put those other chapters! Maybe there are some in my Socials book...I'll have to check there tomorrow or something...ANYWAY, on with the fic! Oh, and Alice is un-crazy now.**

**Chapter 56 **

**French**

_Alice, I think we should have a gigantic vampire garden party._

_-GASP- Ohmigod, we could have it outdoors and have a theme and use my favourite tea cups and sit on the 20 foot blanket I have and Sunday will be sunny so that will be the perfect time to have the party and we can invite everyone we know and - .......why is Seth here?_

**...Um, I've been here for a long time, Alice...**

**OH! Auntie Alice, you were crazy when Seth came here. He goes to this school now.**

And...uh...me and Seth are boyfriend-boyfriend now...

_**Awkward......**_

_Yeah...I'll do the invites after school today! Oh, and Seth imprinted on Rhys._

_Wow. Carlisle had me on drugs longer than I thought. And Bella, I think I have the **perfect** invites to use!_

**...**

**You just had to get her started, didn't you, Mom?**

So you have no problems, Auntie?

_**...Glad to see she's still party obsessed.**_

_Great! Oh, yeah, Rhys goes over to Seth's house a lot._

_I think I also have a good basket to use, but it might be a bit too small for everything so I'll get a new one, maybe from France, and it will have to be strong enough to support the weight of all the stuff I want to bring and I think that right by the river behind the house will be the perfect place to have the party and the theme could be spring or it might be a bit too late for spring so maybe summer but it's too early for that so what do you think, Bella?_

**........... and again: ..........**

**I completely agree with Seth on this one.**

Seth, I think we are being ignored.

_**-LIVES-**_

_Um...just garden themed?_

_In that case I'll need to plant some flowers around where we're going to have it but I want to be able to move them after the party so I'll put them in planters and we'll need to pick the colours for the flowers and OH MY GOD what am I going to wear!?_

**Like I already said, ................. And yes, Rhys, I do believe you're right.**

**Wow, Auntie Alice. Just wow.**

AUNTIE. TAKE A CHILL PILL.

_**...-AWKWARD TURTLE-**_

_Breathe. Colours: green, pink, and um, orange!_

_Green, pink, orange? Nah._

**So, Rhys, what now?**

**For a garden party? I'd say green, light blue, and yellow.**

You know what I _want_ to do...but we're in class...damn.

_**ORANGE AND BROWN!**_

_Green, light blue, and yellow sounds good._

_Hmm...yeah, green, light blue, and yellow sound good, but NO ORANGE AND BROWN!!_

**We can leave the room...**

**No, not orange and brown. Those are fall colours! Geez, Dad, get that through your head!**

They'd notice.

_**-dies-**_

_Seth, Rhys, behave. Everyone else, calm down!_

_..._

**Good point...-sighs- You're no fun, Bella.**

**I'm calm...I wasn't not calm before...**

Awww...-whines- Please Bella?

_**-dead-**_

_No broomcloseting!_

_...anyway, for the party I think that we should invite the wolves so someone can drink the tea I want to bring._

**Pleeeease, Bella? Be nice? We'll be quick...**

**I'll talk to Jake tonight...if there's any time for talking...**

...and dirty...

_**-dead-**_

_Fine. But do it in between classes. _(A/N: There was more, but I didn't quite get it, so I didn't type it up! ^^!)

_PARTY!_

XXXXXXXXXX

**There you guys go! Hope you all enjoyed it, and I'll get the numbering issue figured out after a while, no worries. REVIEW, MY MINIONS!**


	58. Chapter 57: Science

**Sorry I didn't get around to typing this up yesterday, when it was written, but I had to let Aja take it home to read, so here you go. Well, at least you'll be getting two updates today! Nessie doesn't say much in this one...huh. Okay, now REAR! (For those of you who haven't read MadelineJade's Twilight fics, "Can't Let Go", and its sequel, "The Daily Grind", REAR means Read, Enjoy, And Review.)**

**Chapter 57**

**Science**

**This garden party should be fun.**

**...sure...but it'll be perfect for...-trails off-**

I've already got the spot picked out. -grins-

_**Eww....do you two think of anything other than sex?**_

**...**

**For once, I actually wasn't thinking about that...-spaced out-**

...Seth?

_**...What's going on here?**_

**...**

**Nothing! Nothing...just planning...-trails off again-**

Seth? What's wrong? -concerned-

_**ARE YOU PREGNANT!?!?**_

**-starts laughing-**

**NO! Of course not!!! Isn't that kinda impossible? -ignoring Rhys' question-**

Seth? What is going on? -more concerned-

_**Not if you're me....**_

**...-eyebrow raise- That's an odd thing to say, Dad.**

**Nothing, Rhys. Nothing...**

-hurt- Okay....if you say so.....

_**...**_

**Explain. What were you talking about, Dad?**

**So, anyway, does anyone know what all is going to happen at the party?**

...

_**Nothing, dear. Nothing.**_

**-not convinced- If you say so...**

**Seriously, what's the party agenda?**

...

_**I think it's eat, do what you're plan- -shuts mouth- Uh, I mean....CROQUET! Yeah, croquet.**_

**...Rhys, honey? Are you okay?**

**Ah. I see. -glares at Edward-**

Yeah, I'm good.

_**-cowers-**_

**Are you sure?**

**-snaps out of it and looks at Rhys, a big smile on his face- -grabs Rhys' hand- Yeah, really, are you okay?**

Oh, so _now_ you're out of it?

_**...**_

**...**

**Sorry...I was thinking...**

About?

_**Rhys, how is your Socials project coming along?**_

**...**

**Nothing. The party, that's all.**

-not convinced- Suuuure....-ignores Edward-

_**...**_

**...**

**Aren't you going to answer Edward? It's not polite to ignore your grandfather.**

Or your boyfriend. -slight glare- It's coming along fine.

_**...that's good.**_

**...**

**I'm sorry, Rhys. I won't ignore you anymore.**

You'd better not.

_**...Nessie? You alive?**_

**Somewhat.**

**I promise.**

Good.

_**Ha. Ha. Ha.**_

**You asked. I answered.**

**...what now?**

...

_**Geez. You're starting to sound like me.**_

**Who, me? -innocent look-**

**...I'm sorry, Rhys. Please don't be mad at me...**

I'm not.

_**-glare-**_

**-grin-**

**Okay...you're just being really quiet, that's all.**

Yeah, well, something is bugging _you_ and that's bugging _me_.

_**-GLARE-**_

**-GRIN-**

**Nothing's bugging me, honest. I'm _happy_.**

Okay...then so am I.

_**-MEGA GLARE-**_

**-MEGA _ULTRA_ GRIN-**

**Good. -smiles-**

So what now?

_**-MICHAELSNIFERPIFITZALOWITZAZIMMERFLOTZJUANFRANSISCODELABODEGAYQUADRASEANBASSO GLARE-**_

**Actually, Dad, it's spelled "Allawittzaazimmerflotts".**

**Dunno. Go find a broom closet for the last 15 minutes of class?**

LOLZ. No...not today.

_**Don't. Care. -sticks tongue out-**_

**Oh, how mature, Dad.**

**Awwww...-pout-**

No candy for you today. -laughs-

_**-PHTBHPHTBBH!- **_(A/N: That's a raspberry sound, folks.)

**-eye roll- **

**-whines-**

-traces neck- There, there.

_**-glare-**_

**-grins-**

**-growls- You tease...**

-rubs shoulder- -laughs-

_**-GLARE-**_

**-laughs-**

**-laughs as well- Well, what do you want to do, then?**

I dunno.

_**-MEGA GLARE-**_

**I'm trembling Dad, trembling. -sarcasm-**

**Hmmm...dammit, we have one more class after this...**

.......................................

_**................................YOU SHOULD BE!..........**_

**-sighs- -eye roll-**

**..................this is eventful................**

...END.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Need I say more? Didn't think so. Review now!**


	59. Chapter 58: French

**Do any of you have any idea what was going on in Seth's mind? What he's thinking? Well, this should clear it up for some of you, while making others even more confuzzled. Don't forget to REAR!**

**Chapter 58**

**French**

_I still have so much to plan for the party! I have to order the picnic basket, get the food, get the flowers, arrange the flowers, find the perfect dress to wear, and so many other things!_

**Need any help?**

**-silent-**

Seth? Why are you brooding?

_**Alice. Relax.**_

_..._

_HOW CAN I RELAX WHEN I HAVE SO MUCH TO DO???_

**Again, I ask: Need any help?**

**I'm not brooding...I'm _thinking_.**

Right. And I'm the Pope.

_**ALICE. RELAX.**_

_..._

_NEVER!!!_

**Well, quit ignoring me, at the very least!**

**Can't a guy think every once in a while? -smiling-**

Not when he doesn't tell me what he's thinking.

_**Calm down. You're going to have a heart attack or something.**_

_Umm, Nessie?_

_Sorry Nessie. Edward just got on my nerves._

**It's okay, he does that to everyone. But seriously, would you like any help? And yeah, Mom?**

**You'll find out soon enough, I promise.**

...I'd better.

_**Oh, OW.**_

_I got you a new cat yesterday, and I haven't seen it since._

_Okay, you can help. And please tell me that the cat didn't get eaten._

**I don't know where it is...ask Emmett. He might have some idea.**

**You'll know on Sunday, Rhys.**

-eyebrow raise- That's the garden party...what's happening then?

_**Emmett drained the cat....again...**_

_Ugh! I hate wasting money on Emmett's food._

_I need to shoot Emmett._

**Agreed.**

**You'll see. -smirk-**

-HIGHLY SUSPICIOUS- What is it? -whine- -puppy dog eyes-

_**...**_

_Sigtpty._

_Huh?_

**What?**

**Just wait. It's a surprise.**

-hopeful- A male stripper?

_**Bella??? What was that???**_

_s.i.g.t.p.t.y., Rhys! S. I. G. T. P. T. Y._

_What does that stand for?_

**I GET IT!!!!!**

**Wow, Bella. Don't elaborate, please. And Rhys, no. Just no. Why would you need a male stripper when you've got me? You get to do _much_ more than just _look_ with me.**

-laughs- I know. I was testing you.

_**OOOOOOOH. Now I get it.**_

_S. I. G. T. A. Y. T. M. H._

_OH! -giggles-_

**Yep! Wow, Seth. Just wow. **

**-laughs-**

???

_**That last one...????**_

_S. I. G. T. P. T. R. O. S!_

_It's cute how you can't figure it out, Rhys._

**Wow, Mom. You're getting more and more specific.**

**Bella...**

-totally lost- Figure what out? Getting more specific about what?

_**LOLZ.**_

_Y. F. G. M!_

_What would be the best time to get that to...hmm..._

**I didn't get that last one.**

**Alice! That's _my_ decision!**

-still totally lost-

_**I didn't get the last one, either.**_

_Yay for G. M!_

_I have a time table!_

**Ah. I get it now.**

**But does _everyone_ have to watch? I'd be way more comfortable if other people weren't around.**

WATCH WHAT? -lost as hell-

_**HAHAHAHA!**_

_Lolz._

_No, you have to comply to me. I'm taping it, too._

XXXXXXXXXX

**Okay, no offense, but if you can't get the gist of what's going on after THAT...need I say more? Anyway, seeing as it's Thursday today, and the garden party (as well as whatever Seth's planning) will be on Sunday, you won't have to wait long to find out for sure. Ordinarily, it would be on Monday, but Monday is a holiday for me (Victoria Day, if there are any other Canadians out there reading this) so we won't be writing then. So you'll find out on Tuesday if any of your guesses are right. Alright, you've Read, hopefully Enjoyed, And now it's time to Review!**


	60. Chapter 59: French

**Kay, the acronyms from last chapter will be fully explained next chapter, because that's when you'll all find out for sure what's going on. This chapter might clear some of it up for some of you, but I can't promise anything. And I'm also not going to elaborate until Tuesday, because I don't want to ruin the surprise. Some of the acronyms used in this chapter are "translated" right beside it in brackets, but others (mainly the ones that give away the parts of the plot) aren't. I'm guessing that Rhys now just calls everyone aside from Nessie and Jacob by their names (so he doesn't say "Grandma Bella", just "Bella") ...either that, or Sean just screwed up...Please REAR, people!**

**Chapter 59**

**French**

**(It was requested that I put the names of the people back at the beginning, so I'm doing that now.) Nessie, Seth, **Rhys, **_Edward,_**_ Bella, __Alice_

XXXXXXXXXX

**...**

**Alice, can't you _please_ just let me do this myself, without you interfering?**

DO WHAT!??!?

_**-laughs-**_

_Sigtptr!_

_NO! You'll do it all wrong and ruin my party! If you want to do it yourself, pick a different date!_

**.........**

**But Sunday's the most convenient day! Unless...is Monday going to be a nice day?**

NO! SUNDAY!!! And Bella? WTH ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!?!?

_**-still laughing-**_

_Sigtpty, r! Tih! (this is hilarious)_

_No, on Monday it's going to rain._

**Iatac!!! IltRdgi!!! (I agree totally and completely!!! I love that Rhys doesn't get it!!!)**

**Well, can't I just do it Sunday, and you can let me be? I mean, really, everyone will find out afterwards no matter what, so why does anyone else need to watch?!?!**

WTH ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT??!!??!!

_**-DYING of laughter-**_

_Ywfoos! (You will find out on Sunday)_

_MY WAY OR THE HIGHWAY!!_

**Y, jbp, R. (Yeah, just be patient, Rhys.)**

**Come on, Alice! I don't _want_ an audience, and I'm sure Rhys doesn't, either!**

FOR WHAT?!?

_**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!**_

_You're doing a strip routine._

_SCREW YOU!_

**Yeah, a strip routine. That's totally what you're doing, Rhys. -eye roll-**

**Fine, maybe I just won't tell you when I'm going to do it, then.**

-FACEDESK-

_**-still laughing-**_

_-happy face-_

_I hate wolves._

**-joins in the laughter-**

**We love you too, Alice. All of us.**

-facedeskfacedeskfacedeskfacedeskfacedeskfacedeskfacedesk-

_**...**_

_R, sbyhotd. (Rhys, stop banging your head on the desk.)_

_If you're going to be that way, then I'll just make your life hell for a few weeks._

**-sighs- Auntie Alice, can't you just be nice and let Seth and Rhys do this alone?**

**-eye roll- Rhys...please stop hurting yourself.**

FINE. -pout-

_**...-DIES AND COMES BACK AS A FARFALA- -flutter-**_

_I awN. (I agree with Nessie.)_

_Fine, then. If I'm wrong to want to control everything at my party, then I'll cancel the whole thing._

**Um...Dad? Any reason you're a butterfly now?**

**-shrugs- Okay, your loss. I never wanted to have the party anyway.**

...

_**-flutter- -flutter-**_

_Alice, stop being so controlling!_

_Fine. Well, I guess since I don't get to have my way, it's time to ruin Seth's life..._

**...Auntie.......**

**NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! FINE! YOU WIN! Wait...in what way?**

DON'T GIVE IN!!  


_**-flutter-**_

_Alice!_

_Are you giving in to me or do I have to ruin your life?_

**Dad, quit being a butterfly.**

**How would you ruin my life, Alice?**

...This should be good....

_**-MEGA FLUTTER-**_

_Alice, stop it!_

_I have my ways..._

**Nice, Dad.**

**Alice......are you referring to telling Rhys what I'm planning? Because if you are, that's just cold.**

Planning....what...?

_**-ULTRA FLUTTER-**_

_Alice! How would you feel if you were Seth!!!_

_I wouldn't be acting stupid like him._

**...**

**How am I acting stupid?! Just because I don't want an audience when I ask- -stops- .......do what I'm planning?! If you were me...wait...that doesn't quite work...-sighs-**

Ask what? -clearly intrigued-

_**-TURNS BACK TO VAMP- Alice...that's just a little harsh...**_

_He wants to do it privately! It's his life._

_Fine. Whatever. I'll just never help you with the event that will follow what you're doing. In fact, I'll never help you with anything ever again._

**Wow. How mean can you get?**

**-sighs- Fine. I don't need your help, anyway. I'm sure that Nessie, Bella, Ro...okay...maybe not Rosalie...but anyway, I'm sure many other people would be willing to help make it perfect. Besides, I don't want it to be crazy extravagant.**

Alice...will you tell me?

_**...**_

XXXXXXXXXX

**THANKFULLY, the bell rang right then, so Alex didn't get a chance to respond and RUIN THE WHOLE THING!!!!!! Okay...I'm okay...or, at least, I will be once people review for me...**


	61. Chapter 60: The third French! UPDATED!

_**UPDATE****:**_** As of August 21, 2010, this fanfiction universe (for lack of a better term) has a new path! After this chapter, the plot gets really kinda stupid, and then continues on in the sequel. HOWEVER, there is hope! Three of the four of us (me, Sean, and Alex) have posted an alternate universe that starts after about halfway through this chapter. XD So for those of you who have read this fic and not the sequel because you considered everything after this stupid, go to my profile and check out "Notes: The Revised Edition". For those of you who've read this fic and its sequel and STILL thought it was all stupid, go to my profile and check out "Notes: The Revised Edition". For those of you who are reading these fics for the first time, you have a choice; you can either continue with this and its sequel, just to see what the hell I'm going on about, or you, too, can go to my profile and check out "Notes: The Revised Edition". Or you can continue along and stop at any point to check out the other fic. XD The choice is yours. I will now return you to the original version of this chapter:**

**Sorry about the late update. Like I said on Friday, yesterday was a holiday, therefore no school. Anyway...I like the first bit of this chapter, but the ending...not so much. Whatevs. On with the show! You guys get to find out what happened at the garden party on Sunday!**

**Chapter 60**

**French**

_Bella, **Edward, **_Rhys, **Seth****, Nessie, **_Alice_

XXXXXXXXXX

_Alice, pleeease help with the wedding! Me and Nessie can't do it alone! We have no sense of style! And EDWARD! HOW DARE YOU DO SOMETHING SO CRUEL!_

_**...what did I do?**_

...

**...no comment...**

**Yeah, geez, Dad! You're so mean! Please, Auntie Alice? Come on, if not for Seth, then for Rhys.**

_It seemed that you could do it just fine before. Harder to plan a wedding than you thought, isn't it Seth?_

_YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU DID! BUYING ALL THOSE INNOCENT KITTENS JUST SO EMMETT COULD DRAIN THEM!_

_**He told me they were for you and Nessie as an apology!**_

OH COME ON ALICE. PLEASE?

**-sighs- I just didn't want you ruining the surprise for Rhys, or making the proposal less romantic by having a huge audience! So, forgive me for wanting to do that properly! Geez!**

**Well, Uncle Emmett lied to you, then, Dad. Haven't you learned by now not to trust him?**

_You are **such** a drama queen, Seth! God, when did you get like this?_

_Alice, stop being so insensitive! When did you get so mean? And sure, Edward, sure. I can believe that he said that, but I thought you were sensible enough to see that he was obviously lying!_

_**He's only been my brother for the past, oh, I don't know...CENTURY! FORGIVE ME FOR TRUSTING HIM!**_

-quietly leaves-

**Maybe when I wanted everything perfect for my imprintee!**

**You should have known he wouldn't actually give a present to me or Mom, Dad.**

_FINE! I'll plan your wedding but I won't enjoy one minute of it and it won't be as nice as any of the other weddings I've done! THERE, HAPPY?_

_ALICE!_

_**DUH. I WAS GIVING HIM AN OPPORTUNITY TO BE NICE. OOPS.**_

-gone-

**Okay. It doesn't _need_ to be fancy, Alice, just nice. And I strongly doubt you'd be able to stop yourself from enjoying planning a wedding.**

**-eye roll-**

_I'LL FIND A WAY._

_ALICE!_

_**...Who are you and what have you done with my sister?**_

-gone-

**...where's Rhys...?**

**...**

_..._

_**...**_

_I'm sorry._

-gone-

**Well, I'm gonna go look for him! -leaves-**

**Why are you sorry, Mom?**

_..._

_Because I blew up at her...she kinda needed it though._

_**SETH! HE'S FIN- oh...crap...-runs after him-**_

**-gone-**

**Okay, I agree there. You did need that, Auntie Alice.**

_I guess I got a little controlling..._

_A little?_

_**-goneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-**_

-what he said-

**-what they said-**

**A little?**

_Okay, maybe more than a little._

_Edward, get your butt back in here! -leaves-_

**...so...how 'bout them Yankees?**

_Human baseball is boring. -leaves-_

_**-gone-**_

-gone-

**-gone-**

**Wow...I feel so lonely...**

_-gone-_

_-gone-_

-back- -sees Nessie- -jumps out window-

_**-follows Rhys out window-**_

**...**

**-follows Edward out the window-**

_-follows Seth out the window-_

_Oh my GOD! -follows everyone out the window-_

-gone PERMANANTLY-

_**-comes back in- Damn. We lost him.**_

**...WHAT THE HELL?**

**-comes back in, growling and glaring at Edward- This is _your_ fault! If you hadn't chased him into the forest...-growls-**

_-pushes everyone out the window-_

XXXXXXXXXX

**There, you see why I didn't like the ending? But yes, Seth proposed to Rhys. Translations for the acronyms: "SIGTPTY" is "Seth Is Going To Propose To You". "SIGTAYTMH" is "Seth Is Going To Ask You To Marry Him". "SIGTPTROS" is "Seth Is Going To Propose To Rhys On Sunday". "YFGM" is "Yay For Getting Married". There, you guys happy now? See ya tomorrow!**


	62. Chapter 61: Science, AKA, SORRY!

**Okay...I'm apologizing in advance for this chapter. I'll explain more afterwards. Try to enjoy it! Please? **

**Chapter 61**

**Science**

_**Edward,**_**Seth, Nessie**

XXXXXXXXXX

_**Do you have any idea where he went, Seth?**_

**If I _did_, I wouldn't be _panicking_, now would I?!?!**

**-puts a hand on Seth's shoulder- You're not the only one freaking out, Seth. Remember, he is my son.**

_**It would be easier if I could read his mind! Wherever he's gone, I can't hear him. So he's either underground or dead.**_

**NO! Don't even JOKE about him being dead!!!!!!!!! I'm sure he's just.....really far away........or something.......**

**-sighs-**

_**Seth, I wasn't joking. Those are the only two explanations, unless Bella's shielding him, which she's not.**_

**Still.....**

**I got Jacob to talk to Sam, and he says that nobody in that pack has seen, smelled, or heard from Rhys, nor has anybody they've talked to. So, basically, nobody has any clue.**

_**Unless.....**_

**Unless?! There's another option?!?!?!**

**.......**

_**He may have gone to the Volturi......**_

**..............WHY WOULD HE DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!?!?!**

**It's better than him being dead....if he's with the Volturi, we have a chance of getting him back to us. If he's dead....**

_**If**** he's with the Volturi.**_

**If.......I really hope that's where he is...**

**You and me both, Seth. You and me both.**

_**He's not there..........I checked with Aro.**_

**-whimpers-**

**-growls- GREAT. SO NOW HE'S MOST LIKELY DEAD AND JACOB AND I WILL HAVE TO TRY AND REPLACE HIM, WHICH WOULD BE IMPOSSIBLE BECAUSE HE CAN NEVER BE COMPLETELY REPLACED!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_**Wait. Seth, you're his imprinter. Shouldn't you be able to tell if he's alive or not?**_

**.............right.........I knew that............**

**-facepalm- Well? Is he alive?**

_**...**_

**...............**

**Seeeeeeeeeeth.........??????**

_**Seth?**_

**..........................................-tear-**

**-twitch- -twitch- Does that mean what I think it means.........??**

_**...**_

**I DON'T KNOW!!!!!! I _think_ so.....I mean, I can't feel him there, but.......I hope it's not true.......**

**-twitch- -twitch- I think that's a yes. I think that means he's.......**

_**...**_

**.........-runs out of the classroom-**

**Great. Just great. Well, now what???**

_**You and Seth find Rhys' body, and I book the next flight to Italy. -leaves-**_

**-sighs and leaves-**

XXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Is that enough of an apology????? Trust me, we have a plan!!!!!!!! There is actually a plan behind this!!!!! I promise you that!!!!!!! And if Sean doesn't follow through with his promise, then I'm going to torture him for all of you, okay? One thing I need to say: THIS IS ALL SEAN'S FAULT!!!!!!! It was HIS idea, and he forced me into agreeing with it by promising that something else would happen, something I'm not allowed to say just yet!!!!! Besides, if nobody else thought of a good enough plot that could last a while, I would have used one that's in my mind but will only be used as a last resort, if all else fails, and if things start to get boring again. Please review anyway! Oh, and by the way..........Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	63. Chapter 62: French

**Okay, before you start reading this chapter, there are a few things you need to know. 1) Alex wasn't here today, so Aja decided she wanted to be Alice as well as Bella. 2) I think that Aja and I have convinced Sean to be nice to you all. 3) Seth, Alice, Edward, Nessie, and Bella are planning on taking Rhys' body to the Volturi and seeing if they can do anything about reviving him. 4) Sean threatened to make it so that Rhys comes back to life, but is different. I said that as long as he's not majorly different, and as long as he's not straight, he can do that...I'm scared now. 5) Rhys is technically in this chapter, but he's kinda like a ghost; he can see and hear everyone around him, but he can't touch anyone or anything, and nobody else has any idea he's there. 6) Rhys swears a lot in this chapter. And by a lot, I mean A LOT. Okay...I think that's all I need to clarify. If I think of anything else, I'll add it at the bottom. Please don't hate us! If you're going to be mad at anybody for any of this, be mad at Sean for thinking the whole thing up! And don't forget to REAR!!!!!**

**Chapter 62**

**French**

_**Edward, **_Rhys,** Seth, Nessie, **_Alice, Bella_

XXXXXXXXXX

_**Our flight is scheduled for Tuesday...do we have his body?**_

**Yes.....why Tuesday, though? Couldn't we get an earlier flight?**

**-silent-**

_-trying to distract herself from the sadness- Well, when he comes back, I'll throw a big party!_

_-silent-_

_**How much earlier would you suggest?**_

SETH!!! I'M OKAY!!! PLEASE DON'T BEAT YOURSELF UP OVER THIS!!!

**Like, today after school? Tomorrow at the latest.**

**....-tear-**

_-silent-_

_-hugs Nessie-_

_**Today? ...I'll see. -leaves class-**_

SETH!!! I'M Here.....-sobs-

**-sighs, puts his head on the desk- I hope it works....**

**-cries-**

_I...need to go to the washroom. -leaves-_

_-starts crying too- It'll be okay, Nessie. Everything will be okay._

_**-comes back in- I'm still trying.....-leaves-**_

-gets right in Seth's face- WHY ARE YOU IGNORING ME?!?! -slaps, hand goes right through him- WHAT THE HELL?!?! I-oh....that truck......

**-shivers, feels a cold breeze- Since when is the window open?**

**-calms down somewhat- -tears still streaming-**

_-comes back munching chips, puts chips down and starts crying-_

_I'm gonna go see if Edward has had any luck, okay? -leaves-_

_**-outside-**_

So I'm DEAD?! JUST GREAT!!! JUST FUCKING GREAT! NOW I'M ALL ALONE, WATCHING MY FIANCE SELF-DESTRUCT, AND THERE'S NOTHING I CAN DO! FUCK!!!!!

**-trying not to cry-**

**-grabs the bag of chips Alice abandoned- -munches on them-**

_-drops her pen, is having a vision-_

_-gone-_

_**-outside-**_

FUCKING HELL! FUCK!

**-fails at trying not to cry-**

**Auntie Alice? What do you see?**

_-eyes still closed- Rhys...the Volturi...-puzzled face-_

_-comes back in and sees Alice- What's she seeing?_

_**-STILL OUTSIDE-**_

ALICE WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SEEING!??!

**-head pops up at mention of Rhys' name- What? What's happening?**

**She's seeing something...something to do with Rhys and the Volturi...Auntie Alice, what are the Volturi doing?**

_-opens eyes- They were muttering something over his body...and then there was this stick thing...and smoke....lots of smoke...I couldn't make out much..._

_-interested, silent-_

_**-gone-**_

WHAT ELSE????

**Hopefully smoke is good. Smoke has better be good!!!! Maybe it means it's working!!!!**

**.......**

XXXXXXXXXX

**So tomorrow we'll be at school, and Monday we'll be at school, but Tuesday we'll be in Volterra...if Sean decides to be nice and NOT make it so that the flight gets delayed till Thursday, which he was SAYING he might do.................what do you guys think? I'll be putting up a poll on my profile for what you think should happen with Rhys, and close it on Monday after school. On Tuesday I'll show Sean the results, but I can't promise that it'll do anything. Okay, you've Read, hopefully Enjoyed, And now it's time to Review!**


	64. Chapter 63: Science

**Okay, guys, I am REEEEEEALLY sorry about the forever wait!!!!! I was grounded from the computer starting Sunday, seeing as I didn't finish my Art sketchbook...thank God I'm not doing Art next year.....but I'm back now, and I have four updates for you! But first, a couple notes (heh, lolz.)**

**Firstly, things are starting to get even more confusing in regards to characters and whatnot, so from now on, I shall be typing it up in script format (you'll see what I mean in a minute) all in **regular text**. **

**Second, whenever you see the text of the original four (Nessie, _Edward_, **_Bella, __Alice_**) it means that's something one of us (me (Katie), _Sean,_**_ Aja, __Alex_**) wrote in brackets to one another, outside of our characters, because the bracket things get amusing. **

**Also, it has been confirmed that, provided at least most of us end up in at least one of the same classes as the others next year, we WILL be continuing the roleplay. When that happens, it shall be called something very simple: "Notes: The Sequel". Simple, right? I know. **

**I _think_ that's all the info I need to give you at this particular point in time...if I come across anything else, I'll be sure to type it up at some point. Oh, there most likely won't be Author's Notes at the beginning or end of the next three chapters, considering the fact that I'm typing them up right after this, and feel free to either review each chapter or just save your reviews till chapter 66, which will be the last one I'm typing today. ALRIGHT, on with the chapter! As always, REAR.**

**Chapter 63**

Edward: Our flight has been delayed to Thurday.

Rhys: Mental Note: KILL EDWARD.

Seth: -sighs- Dammit!! -puts his head on the desk-

Nessie: -growls-

Edward: Unless.....-leaves-

Rhys: -follows-

-outside-

Edward: -on the phone- Can we get an earlier flight?

Other person: Let me check....please hold. -click-

Edward: -growls-

Other person: I'm sorry. There are no other commercial flights that will take a corpse.

Edward: -sighs- What about charter flights?

Other person: Hmmmm...-keyboard clicking- There is one....it leaves....-more clicking- Monday. Is that okay?

Edward: It's better...call me if anything pops up.

Other person: Okay.

-inside-

Edward: We're leaving Monday.

Rhys: YES!!! -happy dance-

Seth: Awesome!!!!!! -ecstatic-

Nessie: Good.

Edward: Why is it so chilly in here?

Rhys: -slapping Edward-

Seth: Why do you feel the cold?

Nessie: ..........

Edward: I don't know....I just feel cold...which is incredibly odd....

Rhys: -stops hitting him-

Seth: ............I had a dream about Rhys last night.........

Nessie: Well, that's not really odd, considering....well, everything.

Edward: _**(DO. NOT. DO. IT.)**_ What was going on in this "dream"? Or do I want to know?

Rhys: _**(DO. NOT. DO. IT.)**_ -laughs-

Seth: I don't remember very much of it.....

Nessie: Just say what you do remember.

Edward: -gag- It had better not be what I think it is....

Rhys: -still laughing-

Seth: NO! -blushes- It wasn't like that...

Nessie: -getting impatient- What was it, then?!?!

Edward: Suuuuuuuuure....

Rhys: -curious-

Seth: He was walking around in the house, trying to get people's attention, but it wasn't working.

Nessie: ..........then what?

Edward: ......

Rhys: -gasp-SETH!!! YOU'RE RIGHT!!! YOU CAN SEE ME!!!

Seth: He was talking to everyone, but it was as if he didn't actually exist, or something.

Nessie: And then?

Edward: .....

Rhys: IT'S ALL TRUE!!! SETH!!! Seth......

Seth: And then I woke up and started crying...-looks down at desk-

Nessie: .......

Edward: ...

Rhys: ...

Seth: What?

Nessie: .......-silent-

Edward: ...

Rhys: ...

Seth: Do you have a problem with all this?

Nessie: .......

Edward: No....it's just...sad.....

Rhys: .....-silently silent-

Seth: But it was just a dream.....I would hate it if Rhys actually had to go through all that...

Nessie: -sighs, wrapping her arms around herself- I miss him...

Edward: _**(OOOOOOOH. OUCH.)**_ Yeah....

Rhys: -cries to himself-

Seth: It's kind of weird, though.....

Nessie: What is?

Edward: ???

Rhys: -runs out of the room-

Seth: Sometimes I seriously feel like he's beside me.

Nessie: It's probably because you imprinted on him, and some remnants of that connection are still with you.

Edward: _**(You, you, Madam, are pure evil.) **_...

Seth: -puts his head back on his desk- I just want him back.....

Nessie: Me too, Seth, me too.

Edward: _**(EEEEVVVIIIIILLLL!!!!!)**_ So do I.

Seth: .....So, are we seriously gonna be able to go on Monday?

Nessie: No delays this time?

Edward: Not unless the pilot's hit by lightning or something. -not entirely sarcastic-

Seth: I hope that doesn't happen! That had better not happen!! If it happens, I'll probably self-destruct, or something!!!

Nessie: Calm down, Seth. Deep breaths.

Edward: _**(Heh heh heh....the pilot's gonna get hit with a meteor...just as we're boarding....)**_ Like you are now?

Seth: **(No, just no. NO plane exploding.) **No, it would be waaaaay worse than now. **(You should seriously bring Rhys back in here.)**

Nessie: **(It would be fun to see what he makes of this conversation.)** Seth. Breathe. Breathe in, breathe out, repeat.

Edward: _**(SPARTAAAAA! -kicks pilot into large hole-)**_ -snickers-

Seth: **(Quit it.)** -not listening, practically hyperventilating- No, nothing will happen.....nothing will happen to delay our flight.....it can't....it's not allowed.......

Nessie: Seth! Listen to me! BREATHE!!!!

Edward: _**(-GASP- I KNOW! The pilot spontaneously combusts!!!)**_ Seth....calm yourself.

Rhys: -comes back in- -sees Seth- Seth! -runs to touch him- FUCK!!! WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME? I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING WRONG! I MEAN, REALLY! FUCK!!!

Seth: **(.......)** -starts crying hard- -can't bring himself to leave the room-

Nessie: Seth.....-puts a hand on his shoulder-

Edward: -awkwaaaard- _**(The pilot disappears into a 3-dimensional worm hole!!!)**_

Rhys: SCRUMTRELESCENT!!! **(A/N: Sean wanted me to let you all know that this word is here because he couldn't think of a swear word fitting enough to describe how Rhys is feeling right now. Just so you know.)**

Seth: **(..........) **-just keeps crying-

Nessie: -rubs his back- It'll be okay, Seth. We're going to get on our flight on Monday, go to Volterra, and the Volturi will find a way to bring Rhys back, and everything will be okay...

Edward: _**(The pilot had anal...so he can't walk....-laughs-)**_ Maybe......

Rhys: AAARGH!!!

Seth: -cries harder-

Nessie: -growls at Edward- Not helping, Dad!!! -keeps trying to soothe Seth-

Edward: Just being realistic. _**(THE PILOT'S AN ALIEN!!!)**_

Rhys: -dies- **(A/N: Again, this was used to express how overwhelmed and upset Rhys is. I know he's already dead. That's besides the point.)**

Seth: -hiccuping between sobs-

Nessie: Dad.......do you have no compassion? How would you feel if Mom died, and there was a chance you could bring her back to life, but somebody kept saying it wouldn't work??? Huh???

Edward: I never said it wouldn't work. _**(OUCH, KATIE. OUCH.)**_

Rhys: -feral roar- EDWARD!!! -lunges-

Seth: **(Thank you, thank you. -takes a bow-) **-slowly starts to calm down-

Nessie: By you being "realistic", you're putting Seth in more pain than he was in before!!! Are you proud of yourself for that?!?!

Edward: _**(OUCH. -hurt-) **_No, I'm not. Be careful what you say, Renesmee. -leaves-

Rhys: -ouch-

Seth: -calms down a bit more, silent tears now with a few hiccups in between-

Nessie: -sighs- Great. Just great. -sighs again and continues to comfort Seth-

Rhys: -silent-

Seth: -completely quiet now-

Nessie: -sighs again- I'd better go apologize to Dad...-leaves-

Rhys: -quiet-

Seth: -just rests his head on the desk- Rhys.....I miss you....

Rhys: ...I'm sorry...

**Awwwwwwww........how sad.......of course, it kind of ruins the mood what with Sean plotting different ways to kill the pilot and delay the flight, but whatever. Okay, this was a lot simpler to type up than the other way, I don't have to keep switching text formats! Alrighty, on to typing the next chapter now! And remember, you can either review each chapter, or just wait until I'm done updating. Your choice. **


	65. Chapter 64: Science

**Chapter 64**

**Science**

Nessie: Stupid flight...delayed till tomorrow.....

Seth: -growls- Haven't we had to wait long enough already?!

Rhys: Yeah...geez....

Edward: The Volturi...have plans for Rhys.

Nessie: -eyebrow raise- Oh?

Seth: What kind of plans?

Rhys: -curious-

Edward: They plan to ask him, when he wakes up, if he will join them for... "training". They suspect he has hidden abilities.

Nessie: Hidden abilities? Like what?

Seth: He wouldn't join them...I think.

Rhys: -EVEN MORE CURIOUS-

Edward: Like my mind-reading, Bella's shield, or Alice's visions....only they think Rhys' gift may be more...destructive.

Nessie: Do they have any ideas? I thought his ability was that animal mind control thingy.

Seth: .....what's up with that.....?

Rhys: -CURIOUS TO THE POWER OF 100-

Edward: That's another thing. Apparently, that was the world's only temporary gift. He can't do it any more.

Nessie: ..........but the Volturi would give him back........right?

Seth: .....only if we're lucky.......

Rhys: Yeah....

Edward: The Volturi say they would need at least 25 years to "properly" train him.

Nessie: -eye twitch-

Seth: 25 YEARS?!?!?! THEY COULD COMPLTELY BRAINWASH HIM BY THEN!!!! He wouldn't be the same.......

Rhys: ...

Edward: They were very...insistent. They said our coven might "accidentally" end up on the kill list if we didn't comply. But the decision is all Rhys.

Nessie: Would they still be after us if he declined?

Seth: .........

Rhys: ...I would do it. For you, Seth.

Edward: The Volturi are millenia old. They have had centuries to perfect their tactics. If he refuses, they would take him by force.

Nessie: But if they did that, he wouldn't be fully cooperative, and I don't think they want that.

Seth: He wouldn't agree.......not to something like this.

Rhys: ...

Edward: You are forgetting about their gifts. They would torture him until he submitted or died.

Nessie: -tear- So Rhys' choices would be join them or die?

Seth: -groans and puts his head on his desk- Great. Just great. This is lovely. I don't suppose they'd let us stay there with him, would they? Or at least a few of us? To keep him happy?

Rhys: -hopeful-

Edward: You've never met the Volturi. Either of you. If you had, you wouldn't be asking these questions.

Nessie: I met them!!! ......I just don't remember much about them, that's all......

Seth: -facedeskfacedeskfacedeskfacedesk-

Rhys: -crushed-

Edward: The Volturi would not go easy on him....I worry for him....a lot. The Volturi are ruthless, cold bastards. He would most likely change....

Nessie: He wouldn't turn "evil", would he?

Seth: ..........I hope not.

Rhys: OF COURSE NOT!

Edward: He might.....

Nessie: He wouldn't!!

Seth: No!! That...it....he.......IT CAN'T HAPPEN!!! It just can't........

Rhys: I WOULDN'T!

Edward: The Volturi are cold. They feel no love, no compassion, they draw no pleasure from life. They derive pleasure from sick, twisted experiments on innocent vampires...-face twists in pain, like he's remembering- They are evil personified...I should know.

Nessie: ........Dad? What happened?

Seth: But.......Rhys........my Rhys........

Rhys: I am yours, Seth. I always will be. _**(AWWWWW!)**_

Edward: -snaps out of it- Nothing...what's past is past.

Nessie: What was it?

Seth: -not paying attention to Edward, silently staring at the desk-

Rhys: -sad-

Edward: They experimented with me....or at least they tried. -smirks- Rhys wouldn't stand a chance.

Nessie: Well, now, THAT'S a comforting thought.

Seth: -head shoots up- RHYS IS STRONGER THAN YOU GIVE HIM CREDIT FOR!!!!! HE'D BE ABLE TO RETAIN AT LEAST A LITTLE BIT OF HIMSELF!!!!!

Rhys: -sad-

Edward: -cold, mirthless laugh- You've never met the Volturi, Seth. Do you think I would say this if it wasn't the truth?

Nessie: You might...

Seth: HE WOULDN'T GO COMPLETELY OVER!!! Just mostly...I refuse to believe he would let that happen to him.

Rhys: Seth...stop beating yourself up....

Edward: I would not, Renesmee.

Nessie: You might.

Seth: -head in hands-

Rhys: Seth. Listen to me. Get. Up. Get. Up. GET. UP. GET! UP! GET UP! PLEASE!

Edward: The Volturi would chew him up and spit him out if he didn't comply. If he does....he may be able to return to us.

Nessie: ......

Seth: That's what I mean! He'd be able to stay with them for however long, but manage to retain some traces of himself, so that he could come back afterwards!

Rhys: SETH! LISTEN TO ME! USE THE IMPRINT!!!

Edward: By returning to us, I meant physically being here with us, Seth.

Nessie: But can't he still be sort of himself?

Seth: .......-looks all around the room- Did either of you hear that?

Rhys: -GASP- SETH! SETH! -waving arms frantically-

Edward: -concerned- Hear what?

Nessie: Are you okay, Seth?

Seth: I heard him, I swear I did.

Rhys: SETH!

Edward: Heard wh- Wait. Concentrate really hard on Rhys. Feel him through your imprint.

Nessie: ...What's going on?

Seth: -concentrates-

Rhys: SETH! -screams it as loud as he can-

Edward: OW! RHYS! NOT SO LOUD! ...wait....Seth. You did it. Somehow, he's here.....-stunned-

Nessie: ........?

Seth: -so happy- Rhys!!!!!!! Where are you??????

Rhys: ...Right in front of you...you can't see me?

Edward: No. Only Seth and I can hear you, but nobody can see you. Hey, were you hitting me last class?

Nessie: -frustrated- What's happening?!

Seth: And the day after we found out you're...well...did you hit me? I felt something cold....

Rhys: Yeah, I hit Edward...but I tried to hug you, Seth.

Edward: Nessie....Rhys is here.

Nessie: -squeals- RHYS!!!! YOU'RE OKAY!! Wait....why can't I hear him? That's not fair!!

Seth: -laughs at Nessie, giddy- I can hear him because of the imprint, and Edward can hear him through my mind. Sorry, Ness, you're not special enough. -grinning-

Rhys: -sighs- Seth, tell Mom I'm okay.

Edward: Oh, ow. I'm here too, you know.

Nessie: -growls-

Seth: -laughs again- Rhys wants me to tell you he's okay, Nessie. I can't believe I don't have to wait till tomorrow to talk to you!! The only thing that would make it better is if I could touch you.....

Rhys: Well....you could....-reaches for Seth's hand-

Edward: I am now officially glad I can't see Rhys....-shudder-

Nessie: Why? -oblivious-

Seth: -shivers- I'm assuming that cold breeze is you...

Rhys: Yep. -grins-

**This will be the last chapter I get to type up tonight, but I'll do my best to type more tomorrow morning. I should get at least one chapter up then, but for sure the rest will be here by tomorrow afternoon. Okay, you may review now.**


	66. Chapter 65: Frenchish type thingy

**Kay, I'm back. Starting in this chapter, we are in Volterra for a bit, and there's quite a bit of brackets for the beginning bit. Oh, and in case any of you forgot, Gianna is the Volturi's human secretary chick from New Moon, and we're saying that she's still there. Because, after all, it has only been seven and a half years. Alright, on with the chapter! I can't promise that I'll be able to type the last chapter up this morning as well, but I can promise that I'll try! This chapter is the main reason I started typing things up this way...it gets very confusing, and I'm warning you now that you'll pretty much want to kill Felix after this.**

**Chapter 65**

**French...ish type thingy...**

Nessie: Okay, so why aren't we more inside the Volturi's place yet?

Seth: That's a good question.....

Rhys: YEAH! The faster I'm alive the better.

Edward: The Volturi have a very set sche-

Random person: The Volturi will see you now.

Bella: -is holding Nessie and Edward's hands- Okay. -they walk in-

Alice: -stops walking- ... -shakes head and keeps walking-

Nessie: Auntie Alice? Everything okay?

Seth: Rhys, where are you? It would be nice to know where I'm looking when I talk to you...

Rhys: How's this? -grabs Seth's hand-

Edward: Alice? -concern-

Gianna: Please have a seat. Aro, Marcus, and Caius will wee you shortly. _**(WHO IS PLAYING THE VOLTURI? I CALL ARO.)**_

Bella: _(I call Jane)_ Are you alright, Alice?

Alice: Er...nevermind, it was nothing.

Nessie: You sure?

Seth: -smiles- That works. **(I'll be Caius. I like him....he's violent!)**

Rhys: Good. _**(Rhys will be Felix. They're polar opposites. Should be fun. -grins-)**_

Edward: Alice? What are you not telling us? AND STOP COUNTING IN LATIN!!!

Bella: Alice, why won't you tell us? We'll find out eventually.

Alice: Don't worry, it was...nothing to worry about. Let's just talk to Gianna.

Nessie: -shrugs- If you say so. -sits down-

Seth: -sits down and pats the seat beside him- Here, Rhys, here's a seat.

Rhys: _**(Alex, are you playing Marcus?)**_ -sits on Seth- This is much better.

Edward: -not happy- Fine.....-sulks-

Bella: Alice. If it was nothing, you would tell us.

Alice: _(__Sure.__)_ Just don't worry about it.

Nessie: -eye roll- When are they going to get to us?!

Seth: -grins- That works, too. -tries to wrap his arms around Rhys- Is that good?

Rhys: -laughs- Your arm is going through my chest.

Edward: Alice, why won't yo-

Aro: Edward! How nice to see you!!!

Bella: -puts out her shield-

Jane: -walks in, smiling coldly-

Marcus: I see the whole family is here.

Nessie: -silent-

Caius: Can we just get this overwith?

Seth: -staring, wide eyed-

Rhys: -slides off of Seth's lap-

Felix: **(A/N: This was not my fault, if you're going to get mad at someone for this, get mad at Sean...I warned you.)** Where's the dead fag?

Edward: Aro. -barely inclines his head-

Aro: Where is the boy? -looks around-

Bella: -trying to hold back anger- He's not a fag.

Jane: -laughs- Come in. -beckons to a dark room-

Alice: -is clearly having a vision-

Marcus: -looks at Aro and motions to Alice-

Nessie: -growls at Felix, then looks at Alice- Auntie Alice? What are you seeing....?

Seth: -shaking, trying not to phase and attack Felix-

Caius: Who cares what the small one's seeing?! Where is the kid?!

Rhys: -punches Felix in the face-

Felix: Where did that breeze come from?

Edward: -smirks- You found Rhys.

Aro: What? -grabs Edward's shoulder- ...Remarkable...

Bella: -rushes over to Alice- Alice!

Jane: What is it, Aro?

Marcus: Aro! Her hand! Learn what she is seeing!

Nessie: .....what's going on?

Seth: Rhys, what did you do?! -stops shaking-

Caius: Aro, come on! Don't waste your time over there, figure out what she's seeing!!

Rhys: I hit Felix!

Felix: Aro!

Edward: Alice! Sit! -goes over to her-

Aro: Oh, no you don't! -gets to Alice first-

Jane: -looks at Edward like she's trying her power, but she can't- -glares at Bella-

Bella: Stop it! -rushes over to Edward-

Alice: -still having vision-

Nessie: WHAT'S HAPPENING?!

Seth: Nice!

Caius: Aro, what's she seeing?!

Rhys: I know. -grins-

Felix: YOU! -points at Nessie- SHUT UP!

Edward: -growls-

Aro: -eyes closed, like he's listening- I see.....

**Unfortunately, we never get to find out what Alice saw...because the bell rang, and next chapter, Sean and I totally forgot about that. I wonder if Alex remembers...who knows? Maybe the vision will be revealed in today's chapter. Anyway, I will for sure type up the next chapter this morning, so no worries there. Okay, review please!**


	67. Chapter 66: Not really Science

**I was forced, against my will, to be Jane in this chapter, as well as everyone else I am. Just so you know. And Sean had fun describing the procedure...a lot of fun...**

**Chapter 66**

**Not Science, but kinda**

Rhys: So the thing that's supposed to bring me back to life is happening today?

Edward: Apparently.

Aro: -walks in- Ah, hello! I do hope your accommodations have been comfortable? -gestures around the room-

Felix: -couldn't care less- Where's the dead "homosexual" -glares at Seth- kid?

Nessie: -growls-

Seth: -just glares at Felix, not saying anything-

Caius: Just tell us where he is, so we can get this overwith.

Jane: -glaring at everyone-

Rhys: Much better, Felix.

Edward: He's in the freezer. -points-

Aro: Good. Felix?

Felix: Got it. -goes to freezer, lifts out body bag-

Nessie: -looks away, doesn't want to see this-

Seth: This must be odd for you, Rhys. -slightly grinning-

Caius: Okay, now let's go.

Jane: -walks out of the room, expecting everyone else to go, too-

Rhys: Yeah...it is.

Edward: Are we allowed to watch?

Aro: ...Yes...but you must not interfere, no matter what.

Felix: -walks out after Jane-

Nessie: Why would we interfere? We want him alive.

Seth: -holds out his hand to where he thinks Rhys is- You ready?

Caius: -rolls his eyes and follows Jane and Felix-

Rhys: -laughs- I'm over here. -grabs Seth's other hand, leads him out after Felix, Jane, and Caius-

Edward: -walks out-

Aro: -follows-

-later-

Rhys: So what is this going to feel like for me?

Edward: -to Aro- What is this going to feel like for Rhys?

Aro: It should feel like nothing.

Felix: -readies something on a table-

Nessie: So, let me get this straight; the Volturi do their thing, and Rhys comes back to life?

Seth: What, so, Rhys'...I guess "spirit" will just fly back to his body?

Caius: Who cares how it happens? Shouldn't you just be happy enough that it will happen?

Jane: -bored by all this-

Rhys: Alright. -deep breath- I'm ready.

Edward: -sits down-

Aro: -goes over to Rhys' body bag and unzips it-

Felix: -moves from in front of the table, revealing many bubbling flasks and a still beating heart-

Nessie: -thinking- I hope it works....

Seth: -kind of worried, but excited as well-

Caius: -has nothing to do, so sits down as well, arms crossed-

Jane: -yawns- Is it over, yet?

Rhys: -braces himself-

Edward: -concentrates-

Aro: -mutters something- -lights a smudge stick, passing it back and forth over his body, creating lots of smoke- Felix, flask one, please.

Felix: Sure. -hands a flask filled with a clear liquid-

Nessie: -fidgets, not sure what to do-

Seth: -tries to squeeze Rhys' hand, doesn't do anything-

Caius: -concentrating-

Jane: -reluctantly concentrating-

Rhys: -sits-

Edward: -sits-

Aro: -pours flask one on Rhys, it glows orange, then flashes- -muttering- Felix, flask 2. -gets flask 2- Thank you. -pours flask 2 into Rhys' mouth- -Rhys' body convulses- Quick, Felix! Flask three! -pours flask three into his mouth- -more convulsing- Felix! The knife! -gashes open Rhys' chest- THE HEART! AND FLASK FOUR! -pours flask four into the open wound before sticking heart in- RESTRAIN HIM! -all the Volturi hold Rhys down- -Aro sews Rhys up- Okay....let go. -everybody backs up-

Felix: So what now?

Nessie: Did it work?

Seth: Is he....back?

Caius: -looks at Aro-

Jane: -looks at Aro-

Edward: -looks at Aro-

Aro: -pokes Rhys-

Felix: -actually excited FOR ONCE-

Nessie: -excited and worried-

Seth: -excited and worried-

Caius: -kind of excited-

Jane: -bored now-

Rhys: -groans- -starts coughing-

Edward: -jaw drops-

Aro: -laughs with glee- Here! Drink this!

Felix: -gaping-

Nessie: -ecstatic-

Seth: -happy dance-

Caius: -jawdrop, didn't expect it to work-

Jane: Wow.

Rhys: -drinks- Am...I...?

Edward & Aro (at same time): HE'S ALIVE!!!

Felix: Wow is right.

Nessie: -squeals with happieness-

Seth: -can barely stop himself from running up and glomping Rhys-

Caius: Excellent! It works!

Jane: That's pretty cool, actually.

Rhys: -cautiously sits up- -flexes fingers-

Edward: So what's the catch?

Aro: Edward, don't kill the mood. Go celebrate with your family.

Felix: -smiles-

Nessie: -can't stay still-

Seth: -jumping up and down-

Caius: We're actually going to let them celebrate?

Jane: ...-eyebrow raise-

Rhys: -runs over, picks Seth up off his feet-

Edward: -hugs Nessie-

Aro: Why not? We'll ask him later.

Felix: Let's go, then. -leaves-

Nessie: -hugs Edward tightly, tears of happieness streaming down her face-

Seth: -laughs- Rhys, put me down! -grinning-

Caius: -leaves-

Jane: -leaves-

Rhys: Fine. -puts him down- But I'm never letting you go.

Edward: -attempts to get Nessie off-

Aro: -sighs- -leaves-

Nessie: -lets go, still insanely happy-

Seth: I think I can deal with that. -kisses him-

Rhys: -kisses back- ...I'm hungry....could we go eat?

Edward: You two go. Nessie and I will go hunt.

Nessie: Yeah...I'm pretty thirsty...let's go. -runs out-

Seth: -grinning- Come on. -grabs Rhys' hand and pulls him out of the room-

Rhys: -follows-

Edward: -chuckles and follows Nessie-

**Yay! Things are happy again.........for now. Review! I'll have the next chapter up this afternoon, after we write it.**


	68. Chapter 67: Volterra French

**Sorry this wasn't up yesterday, but I was kinda busy. So here it is today! Ugh...in the beginning of this chapter.....and pretty much throughout, the only entertaining bits are the brackets. ANYWAY, please don't forget to REAR, even if you, like me, only like the ending bit and the brackets. The brackets explain everything, if you're confused as to why it sucks.**

**Chapter 67**

**Volterra French**

-a room with just the Volturi-

Aro: So, how many of us are going to ask?

Felix: Why do we need to ask? I'll just go and take the twerp by force. -grins and cracks knuckles-

Jane: Go ahead.

Marcus: It would make the most sense if you asked, Aro.

Caius: Personally, I agree with Felix...why ask?

Aro: We have to give them the illusion they are in control...otherwise they'll never give him up. _**(Are you guys only playing one each?)**_

Felix: -sulks-

Jane: Sure, I'll come.

Marcus: -follows-

Caius: Why not? -follows- **(Well, you're the one who wanted two people...I find it amusing that nobody else is responding to you, Sean. Just me.)**

Aro: Let's go. _**(Pssh. They just hate me.)**_

Felix: -grudgingly follows-

Jane: -follows-

-later-

Marcus: So what exactly is the plan? _(__I hate being the Volturi.__)_

Caius: That's a good question. **(I agree with Alex. And Sean, they only hate you cuz you're forcing us to be the Volturi.)**

Aro: Go in the front door. They are our guests. _**(-evil laugh- Being the Volturi is fun!!!)**_

Felix: -opens door-

Bella: What was that? -walks to the door- Oh...-rushes to get everyone else-

Marcus: ... _(__I can never thing of anything good to say.__)_

Nessie: -sitting randomly, reading-

Seth: -sitting with Rhys on his lap, arms around him and chin on his shoulder, enjoying being close to him-

Caius: **(It is NOT fun being the Volturi!!! It's boring as hell, and I can't think of anything to say, either!!! REVOLT!!!)** ..

Aro: Sorry to interrupt your...family moment. _**(AHA! I AM DICTATOR FOR LIFE! I CRUSH YOUR REVOLT!)**_

Felix: -smirks-

Edward: Hello, Aro.

Rhys: -moves closer to Seth-

Bella: -puts up shield-

Jane: -smirks- _(I like being the Volturi!)_

Alice: -sitting, just staring-

Marcus: -standing- _(__Death to the Volturi!__)_

Nessie: -looks up, glaring-

Seth: -holds Rhys tighter- What do you want? -pretty sure he already knows what-

Caius: -smirking- **(I agree with Alex!!! DIE!!!!!)**

Aro: I believe you already know what we want. -points at Rhys-

Felix: -glares at Nessie-

Edward: The decision is yours, Rhys.

Rhys: ...If I go with you, they -gestures- are all safe? _**(See? Aja agrees with me. And you can't kill the Volturi.)**_

Jane: That depends.

Bella: What if he doesn't go?

Alice: Rhys would never go with you.

Marcus: _(__BLARG, BLARG, BLARG__)_

Nessie: -growls at Felix-

Seth: -holds Rhys tighter- You can't have him!

Caius: -sighs- This is why I wanted to use force. **(What Alex said.)**

Aro: -sighs- If you insist on doing things he hard way...-gestures at Felix- _**(Lolz.)**_

Felix: -advances-

Edward: -stands up, growling-

Rhys: STOP! Wait! I'll....I'll go....with...them...._**(AHAHAHAHA! THIS WILL THE THE LAST TIME RHYS IS LIKE THIS!!! AHAHAHA!!!)**_

Jane: -smirks-

Bella: -crying-

Alice: Rhys...

Marcus: Excellent. _(__DIIEEEEE__)_

Nessie: NO!

Seth: RHYS!!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!!! I just got you back...-crying, holds Rhys tighter-

Caius: Damn. No fight? **(-arrow pointing to Alex's comment-)**

**There you go. Now, don't get me wrong, I adore the Volturi, I just don't like being them in this roleplay. Although maybe the reason Sean and Aja like it is because they got to be some of their fav Volturi members. I picked Caius because Aja picked Jane before I had a chance to, and I don't really like any of the rest of the Volturi, and Alex was pretty much forced to be Marcus because we had an Aro and Caius, so therefore needed a Marcus, and she wasn't picking a different character, so....ah well. I still like the ending. Sigh...poor Seth. Poor Nessie. Poor...actually, they're probably the most affected out of the Cullens. I mean, Rhys is Nessie's son and Seth's fiance....guess they're not getting married now...review!**


	69. Chapter 68: Not French, But Sort Of

**This chapter was fun to write ^^. I enjoy having my characters rant...tis entertaining! Okay, here goes! Oh, and Alex wasn't here today, so Aja played Alice again. And Rhys is now with the Volturi, and the rest of the Cullens (and Seth) are still in Volterra, and Rhys only just left a short while ago. Moving on now! DON'T FORGET TO REAR!!!**

**Chapter 68**

**Not French, But Sort Of**

Nessie: -crying silently-

Seth: I can't believe it! I can't freaking believe it! Why the hell did he agree?! Why would he do that to me?! Seriously, what the hell?! -pacing back and forth, pissed-

Edward: He did it to protect you. If he had refused, they would have killed us all and taken him anyway.

Bella: -crying beside Nessie- He did it for us.

Alice: There really wasn't a choice.

Nessie: -silent-

Seth: Still! Now what are we supposed to do?! I mean, it's not like they're going to let us stay here, and I don't know if I can be okay with freaking waiting for 25 years until he might come back!! And even then, there's no guarantee he will come back, or maybe he will, and he'll have to kill as all because they brainwashed him or something!!! -throws his hands up in the air-

Edward: _**(I. HATE. YOU. KATIE.)**_ Well, there's nothing we can do now, unless you're attacking the Volturi on your own.

Bella: I hate them. I would kill them all. They've put us through too much.

Alice: -has vision-

Nessie: -looks at Alice- What do you see?

Seth: **(I love you too, Sean. -grin-)** I wouldn't be on my own; I'm sure that at least the rest of Jacob's pack would come with me, and I know that Nessie would help, and unless the rest of you are heartless bastards, you'd help as well. -still pacing, tears of frustration and hurt streaming down his face-

Edward: Well, technically...-points at chest- Look. The point is we're just going to have to wait. If we attack, they'll kill us, and maybe him as well.

Bella: I would...but it's just not...reasonable.

Alice: Nothing...nothing. -starts crying-

Nessie: What? What is it? It's obviously something.

Seth: -growls- Not funny, Edward. Besides, your heart's still there, it just doesn't beat. There's a difference. And who cares if it's not reasonable, Bella? They'd kill us in a heartbeat, simply for existing. We have a valid reason to kill them, so why don't we? We can get Rhys back quicker!

Edward: Do you have any idea how big the Volturi is? They have followers all over the world. We kill them, more take their place, and then we die. We just. Have. To. Wait.

Bella: You don't know the Volturi, Seth. It's not as simple as just killing them.

Alice: It...I...-shakes head, still crying- Rhys, he...

Nessie: He what, Auntie?

Seth: I DON'T CARE!!! I just don't want to sit around on my ass, doing nothing, and just waiting for freaking ever to maybe get Rhys back. I want to feel like I'm actually doing something productive!!

Edward: He'll come back. You can't go. If I have to restrain you myself, I will. _**(Seth would like that. -picture of handcuffs)**_

Bella: Attacking the Volturi isn't productive. It's suicide. At least try to keep yourself alive for him.

Alice: Rhys...-sob- I saw him in -sob- Italy...and people were running and screaming -sob- and all the Volturi were there -sob- and they were...killing them. I didn't see Rhys bite someone...but he looked like he was going to...-looks up at Nessie and starts crying again-

Nessie: -wide eyed- Well...maybe he was just...pretending he was going to bite the person...so the Volturi won't suspect anything. -hoping-

Seth: **(NO! JUST NO!!!)** But...no...-talking about what Edward said as well as what Alice saw- Rhys...-sinks to the floor, crying-

Edward: Are you sure he was going to bite someone?

Alice: No, but he was holding this person by the n-n-neck...OH MY GOD!!!

Bella: What? What?!

Alice: -hyperventilating-

Nessie: What's wrong now?! -confuzzled-

Seth: -listening, but crying silently...well, silently compared to what he has done-

Edward: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, WHAT NOW?!?

Alice: It was Mike. He's going to bit Mike.

Bella: I...Mike? He...I...

Nessie: ...

Seth: ...

Edward: Why the hell is Mike in Italy?

Alice: Good question.

Bella: .........

Nessie: ................vacationing? Maybe?

Seth: -sighs- Well, at least it's not one of us........

Edward: Yet.

Bella: Stop it! Everyone! Just stop being so negative! -leaves-

Alice: -glares at Edward-

Nessie: How am I being negative?! -calls this out so Bella can hear-

Seth: -growls at Edward- He WON'T attack any of us...not without a good reason. But even then, I don't think he'd bite us.

Edward: He bit Mike.

Alice: He barely knows Mike.

Nessie: -runs after Bella-

Seth: But he loves us! Or, at least, he loves me.

Edward: He did. We don't know that now.

Seth: -growls-

**There you have it, folks! Now, no more chapters until Monday. I say this all the time, but it seems like some of you need reminding: You've Read, hopefully Enjoyed, And now its time to do what most of you keep forgetting to do.......Review!!!!!!**


	70. Chapter 69 Heh heh, 69: Science

**This one is fairly short, due to the fact that we had a test today. But we wrote some before the test, and then there was quite a bit of time after the test, so we wrote during that, too. Oh, and for some reason, Sean decided that Rhys isn't going to be in this one, either. Not even in the little Volturi part at the beginning. Whatever. Anyway, REAR!**

**Chapter 69 (Heh heh...69.....yummy yaoi.....)**

**Science**

Aro: INSOLENT BOY!!! -growls-

Felix: Aro, calm down! So he killed a bystander, so what?

Caius: Yeah, what's the big deal? It's just a human.

Aro: IT'S NOT JUST ANY HUMAN! HE KNEW THE CULLENS!

Felix: So?

Caius: I still don't see the big deal.

Aro: -facepalm- Let me put it this way. He knew the Cullens, and the boy is connected to the Cullens, so the future-seer would have seen what happened!

Felix: Oh.....

Caius: Stupid psychic, ruining our fun...

-MEANWHILE-

Edward: -on the phone- WHAT DO YOU MEAN, RHYS KILLED MIKE?

Nessie: -shocked-

Seth: He did what?!

Edward: YOU- -stops- He hung up...

Nessie: Who hung up?

Seth: Who were you talking to?

Edward: Aro....what Alice saw, it happened.

Nessie: Oh my god...he actually killed someone??

Seth: What the hell?!? He hasn't even been with them for a week yet, and they've already programmed him to kill innocent people?!?!

Edward: I don't know....

Nessie: ???

Seth: What do you mean you don't know? He killed the guy, didn't he?

Edward: Apparently it was an accident.

Nessie: Oh...

Seth: What, are they starving him, or something?

Edward: .....

Nessie: ......

Seth: Well, why else would an accident like that happen? He's normally careful around humans.

Edward: They were starving him. He was supposed to take out someone else.

Nessie: Who?

Seth: Great, so they're trying to use him as a weapon even before whatever "power" they think he has shows up.

Edward: Apparently.

Nessie: Who was he supposed to kill?

Seth: -silent-

Edward: Carlisle.

Nessie: I thought Aro liked him, though...

Seth: -silent-

Edward: Aro likes Carlisle as much as I used to like Jacob.

Nessie: So he wants to screw Esme?

Seth: -silent-

Edward: Ahaha.

Nessie: Okay, so Aro hates Carlisle. Why is he always so nice to him, then?

Seth: -STILL SILENT-

Edward: Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer.

Nessie: -shudders-

Seth: -STILL SILENT-

Edward: Seth?

Nessie: -curious-

Seth: -just shakes his head-

Edward: ???

Nessie: ....

Seth: As mean as this may sound, I think I preferred it when Rhys was dead...

Edward: ...

Nessie: Are you insane?

Seth: Well, at least when that was the case, he was here with us, and Edward and I could hear and talk to him...now, however, there's absolutely nothing.

Edward: -mutters- I'm sure we could find you a male hooker.....

Nessie: Okay, well, that makes it sound slightly less mean...

Seth: Somehow, Edward, I think it's a good thing I didn't hear that...

**There you have it, folks! Told you it was short...You've Read, hopefully Enjoyed, And now it's time to Review!**


	71. Chapter 70: Volturi French

**I reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally like this chapter!!!!! It's freaking amazing! And Alex ends it perfectly! Okay, I'll shut up and type now. WARNING: You may experience feelings of wanting to murder Felix throughout this next chapter. But don't worry. Those may or may not subside by the end. Oh, each of these next chapters, since we'll be switching back and forth between the Cullens (plus Seth) and the Volturi (plus Rhys), I'll always put which it is, or which it is mostly, if we end up switching in the middle or whatever. Did that make any sense to anyone but me? Now go ahead and REAR!**

**Chapter 70**

**French (Volturi)**

Caius: Where is the little brat?

Aro: In his room. Felix, go get him.

Felix: -grumbles and leaves-

Jane: So what are we going to do with him?

Marcus: We can't allow his type of behavior to run around our city.

Caius: I say we kill him. Who cares if he might have some awesome power? If he can't follow the rules...

Aro: Well...if we hadn't starved him, he would have gotten the right target.

Felix: -returns- Here. -throws Rhys on the floor-

Jane: You have two more chances. After that.....bye bye to you. Get up.

Marcus: I think two may be too many.

Caius: I agree with Marcus. Maybe one chance more...if you screw up again, you'll be dead for sure. -looks right at Rhys- And none of your little family will be able to save you.

Aro: Have at him. But keep him alive. I still need him. _**(This is your guys' chance to start beating him up. Don't worry, I have an idea.)**_

Felix: -cracks knuckles-

Rhys: -cringes-

Jane: -glares at Rhys and he starts convulsing on the floor-

Marcus: -chuckles-

Caius: -goes over to Rhys and starts punching him-

Felix: **(A/N: I think Sean had a BIT too much fun with this...)** -pushes everybody out of the way- -rips Rhys' shirt off and starts whipping him with it- Stupid boy. This'll teach you to disobey orders. -casts shirt aside and picks him up- -knees him multiple times in the face and chest areas- -backs up- IS THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT?! COME ON! FIGHT ME! _**(Everybody else back off...I don't want to take over, but I know from experience what hurts and what doesn't.)**_

Rhys: -doubled over, coughing up blood- You....bastard...

Jane: -laughs- You have no idea.

Marcus: Did you think we were kind?

Caius: -watching, grinning-

Felix: WELL?!? -pins Rhys to the wall- FAGGOT! -spittle flies in Rhys' face- YOU'RE WEAK! USELESS! -uppercuts him in the stomach- You. Couldn't. Beat. Me. If. You. TRIED! -punches him every time he says a word-

Rhys: -still bleeding- You...-staggers toward Felix- BITCH! -tackles Felix, straddling him and punching him- I FUCKING HATE YOU!

Felix: -laughing- I bet you like being on top of me, don't you, boy?

Jane: I'm gonna go get a snack. -leaves and comes back drinking from Jessica-

Marcus: That looks good...-goes to get a snack-

Caius: -grabs a snack as well- -enjoying the fight-

Felix: -flips Rhys easily- GAY PANSY! I BET YOU'RE AROUSED! -continues elbowing Rhys' face-

Rhys: -cries out in agony-

Felix: THAT'S RIGHT! SCREAM, BOY! SCREAM FOR MERCY! GROVEL AT MY FEET! -wild, pleased laughter-

Rhys: -single, searing cry-

Felix: SCREAM! AHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Jane: -finishes Jessica and smacks her lips-

Marcus: -comes back with vice president of Italy-

Caius: -comes back with random person-

Felix: -gets off- WHAT'RE YOU GONNA DO?!?

Rhys: -slowly rises- THIS! -thrusts hands outward, towards Felix- -moment of silence.....-

................

-a huge gonging sound, like an immense church bell- -what looks like a ripple heads towards Felix from Rhys' outstretched hands-

Felix: What the- -thrown through the wall, out into the street, gets hit by a bus-

Rhys: -collapses-

Jane: Whoooa.

Marcus: Huh.

Caius: ...-mouth wide open, a bit of blood dripping from his teeth-

-Alice comes out of her vision- Wow.

**And THAT, folks, RIGHT THERE is why I love this chapter so much. RHYS' POWER IS FINALLY REVEALED!!!!!!!! AND Alex set it up PERFECTLY for me and Sean in Science tomorrow!!!!!!! Because now the Cullens have an excuse to know what's going on!!!!!! Awesome, isn't it? Okay, review time!**


	72. Chapter 71: Cullens Science

**Okay, I'm sorry I didn't manage to type this up yesterday, but I was busy, and hey, at least it's getting typed up, right? Alright, here goes! And just fyi, the Cullens are back at whatever school they were at to begin with, so they're not in Italy anymore. I warn you, Sean let me (well, Seth, but whatever) rant in here.....you have been warned.....**

**Chapter 71**

**Cullens Science**

Seth: I can't believe it! Rhys' power....it's.....

Nessie: Freaking amazing?

Seth: Yeah! Hell yeah!

Edward: He probably won't be able to do it again.

Seth: still.....it was awesome, from what Alice said!

Nessie: Wait...why wouldn't he be able to do it again?

Edward: He was under intense pressure.....he wouldn't be able to replicate that situation...until he's trained.

Seth: And then he can come back to us, and we'll have an amazing power on our side!

Nessie: ....or the Volturi manage to brainwash him completely by the time the training's done...

Edward: You throw around the term brainwash far too lightly.

Seth: -glares at Nessie- Well, forgive me for trying to be optimistic.

Nessie: -looks at Edward, ignores Seth- Well, then, what's a better term for what they're probably doing?

Edward: Programming.

Seth: -growls at Nessie-

Nessie: -still ignoring Seth- I guess that works, too...

Edward: When.....if he comes back, he is not going to be the same. He will be completely different than the boy you remember. The Volturi will probably find him a different lover, too.

Seth: -growls at Edward now- Don't say things like that...

Nessie: Seth, calm down. Besides, it's probably true.

Edward: You need to understand so that you are not crushed by the truth.

Seth: He'd never actually be in love with someone else...

Nessie: We can't know that for sure.

Edward: He can, and will.

Seth: But...but...he's my imprint...

Nessie: I think it's only impossible for the wolf to love another person...the imprintee is free to do whatever...

Seth: -growls- Not helping, Ness.

Nessie: -shrugs-

Edward: It's true.

Seth: -starts shaking and leaves the room-

-outside the window, a big wolf starts running-

Nessie: -sighs- I do feel bad for him...it can't be easy, knowing that the only one you'll ever love will most likely find someone else...

Edward: He needs to accept it. Suicide isn't an option for him.

Nessie: Well...it's more of an option for him than it would be for me, and it's more of an option for me than it is for you.

Edward: He's a wolf. No matter what he does, he will heal.

Nessie: Unless he gets a vampire or another wolf to rip him to shreds.

Edward: Nobody would.

Nessie: That's good. I think that, no matter what happens, Rhys will still love Seth in some way, shape, or form...it's kinda hard to ignore an imprint.

-outside-

Seth: -thinking to himself, nobody else is in wolf form...right now...- I don't care what they say, Rhys wouldn't fall in love with someone else. He just wouldn't! Maybe he'd pretend...just to keep the Volturi happy...yeah...yeah, that's all...he'd only be pretending. He'll still love me when he comes back...stupid Volturi...this is all their fault. No, it's that stupid truck driver's fault for running over Rhys in the first place! If that hadn't happened, Rhys wouldn't have died, though I still don't know how a truck managed to kill someone with both vampire and wolf DNA, **(A/N: While reading that part, Sean informed me that it was a humongous truck; 18 wheels and two trailers. So that's how it works.)** and we wouldn't have had to get the Volturi to bring him back to life, and then he probably wouldn't be there right now...and he's still be here and be with me...god, I miss him...

Leah: -randomly shows up in Seth's mind- Oh, quit your whining, you big baby. At least you imprinted on someone. Geez, do you have ANY idea how torturous it is for me? I mean, practically all of both packs are imprinting, EVEN MY OWN BROTHER, and I'M left all alone!!!

Seth: ...wow, Leah, thanks for making me feel better...-sarcasm-

Leah: Yeah, well, I think I have more to complain about than you do.

Seth: You really have no idea how much it hurts to not be near your imprint when bad things are happening to him.

Leah: Yeah, that's because I HAVEN'T IMPRINTED ON ANYONE YET!!!

Seth: -groans- Okay, there's no way I'm going to stay a wolf if it means listening to you complain. -phases back, pulls on the pair of shorts he brought with him- **(You wanted a rant, Sean? You got one.) (A/N: That was all me. Everything, starting with Seth's long rant, to right here was me.)**

-back at school-

Edward: ...So what now?

Nessie: -shrugs- I dunno. Any ideas?

Edward: Do work?

Nessie: I guess...if we must...

Edward: Wait...Seth?

-Seth comes in-

Seth: -grumbling- Yeah, what?

Nessie: ....

Edward: Are you okay? _**(Seth needs Eharmony...)**_

Seth: I've been better...stupid Leah...had to ruin my sulking...

Nessie: **(Lol.)** ...erm...not to be rude, but why did you come back if you're not done sulking?

Edward: Leah.

Seth: Yeah, that's pretty much it. I refuse to have Leah in my head for longer than absolutely necessary.

Nessie: Oh. I see.

**And that's that for that! Next chapter will most likely be the Volturi, if I'm forced to start again today. REVIEW! Oh, and thank you all so much for the reviews last chapter...what would it take to get that kind of recognition every chapter, huh? Do I have to do a handstand while dancing the tango or something?**


	73. Chapter 72: Volturi French

**Okay, I am temporarily Rhys, for........I don't know how long. Basically, Sean didn't want to have a bunch of scenes with himself. HA! And yet he made me do that entire conversation between Seth and Leah all by myself.......hypocrite......ah well. It's fun! Oh, and Caius.........gets way more sadistic. I FREAKING LOVE THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!! Alrighty then, on with the typing! Aja wasn't here today, just so you know.**

**Chapter 72**

**Volturi French**

-random naked guy runs through the room-

Aro: Jane, take care of him.

Jane: -does so-

Caius: ...interesting...

Marcus: We need better security.

Aro: Anyway, to the matter at hand. The boy. Felix?

Felix: It was pretty incredible.

Marcus: Should we dispose of him, or try to train him?

Caius: If we continue with our plan to train him, how do you intend to get him to release the power again, Aro?

Aro: Until he can learn to replicate the power on his own, we must....help him....-points at Felix-

Felix: -groans-

Marcus: What will we do if he keeps attacking us?

Caius: -mutters- Glad it's Felix, and not me that has to egg him on.

Aro: As far as we know, it can't hurt us...yet.

Felix: -pales-

Marcus: Powers do tend to grow stronger.

Caius: -grins- Who knows, Felix, he might end up throwing you into a wood-chipper or something. And then the little pieces of your body would drop onto a conveyor belt that is headed for an incinerator, and no more Felix! -starts laughing-

Aro: Caius!

Felix: -gulps-

Marcus: -chuckles-

Caius: -sadistic grin- Now just watch it happen...

Aro: CAIUS! ENOUGH!

Felix: Maybe you want to fight the stupid brat.

Marcus: Perhaps we should anger him again...

Caius: I'm not stupid, Felix. Besides, you are the best fighter out of us all...

Aro: Felix? Are you up to testing him today?

Felix: ...I guess.....

Marcus: I want to see this...

Caius: Wait! -gets a human to snack on- Okay, go.

Rhys: -comes in, slightly nervous-

Felix: -cagey- Back for more, eh?

Marcus: -takes an arm off Caius' human- This should be good.

Caius: -drinking from the human, doesn't notice that Marcus took an arm off-

Rhys: ...-doesn't say anything, just wants to get it over with-

Felix: -lunges at Rhys, taking him to the ground-

Marcus: This human tastes a little off...

Caius: -takes a long sip, tastes it- Huh. What do you know...maybe it was drunk...

Rhys: -cries out in pain, the impact jarring his shoulder-

Felix: -draws back to punch- -hesitates- ... -brings punch full force on Rhys' neck- -blood hits Felix's face- -licks lips- Mmmm...you taste good! -elbows to the face-

Marcus: Hmm...maybe it was...

Rhys: Quit....it...! -trying not to show how much pain he's in- -a few tears escape his eyes-

Caius: -sarcastic- Awww...how sad. He's crying...-starts laughing and then continues snacking on the human-

Felix: -licks Rhys' neck- -frenzied- COME ON! THROW ME THROUGH ANOTHER WALL!!! -more punches- -pulls out a knife- -gashes Rhys' arm- -drinks deeply- AHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Marcus: This is getting rather odd now.

Caius: -eyebrow raise- Interesting...

Rhys: NO! GET OFF! -trying desperately to unleash his power- GET OFF OF ME!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!

Felix: AHAHAHA!!! DON'T YOU LIKE IT?!?! -runs tongue over Rhys' face, getting rid of blood- -breathing heavily- -takes off jacket- COME ON! THROW ME! -picks Rhys up, chucks him into a wall-

Marcus: Did he have too much drunk human?

Caius: ......I'm just going to back up now.....

Rhys: -slides to the floor and then slowly gets up, glaring at Felix- Never. Touch. Me. AGAIN!!! -puts his hands in front of him and finally manages to use his power to throw Felix out through the wall- -Felix flies into a wood-chipper-

Caius: ....am I psychic, or something?

Felix: -reassembles- NO INCINERATOR YET, CAIUS! -lunges for Rhys-

Marcus: Perhaps we should have used a different room...

Caius: Damn. That sucks.

Rhys: -barely manages to stay conscious this time, eyes widen and tries to get out of Felix's way- -fails-

**There you go, folks, chapter 72! Hope you enjoyed it! If you review, I'll do the Thriller dance while wearing a Barney costume, and all the zombies behind me will be dancing the Macarena rather than the Thriller dance. It would be a sight to see, you have to admit. REVIEW!**


	74. Chapter 73: Volturi Science

**This one is entertaining...lots of unexpected things happen...I'll shut up before I ruin anything. It starts pretty much right where the last chapter ended, only Marcus left, or something...I dunno.**

**Chapter 73**

**Volturi Science**

Caius: -staring, watching the fight continue-

Rhys: -cowers-

Felix: -licks fingers clean- I...need...more...-lurches towards Rhys-

Rhys: -eyes wide, leaps out of the way, still exhausted from using his power-

Caius: Felix, Aro said to keep him alive.

Felix: -turns- FUCK ARO! -grabs Rhys, sinks teeth into his neck, drinking deeply-

Rhys: NO! Aggh...-tries to push him off, but can't-

Caius: Felix, stop! -grabs his shoulders, yanking him off- Don't make me get Aro in here!

Felix: -throws Caius across the room- COME HERE, WHELP! -looks around- Where did he go....?

Caius: -picks himself up off the floor and looks around-

Rhys: -running down the hallway, neck already healing- -trying to find a way out of here-

Felix: I CAN SMELL YOU!!! -runs off after him, but takes a short cut- -clotheslines Rhys- YOU'RE MINE NOW!!! -straddles Rhys- -claws his chest, licking up all the blood- Ahhhhh.....

Rhys: Ahhg...no, don't! Quit it!!! -starts crying, can't get him off-

Caius: -runs over to them- FELIX! ENOUGH! -yanks him off again, standing between him and Rhys-

Rhys: -laying on the floor, crying-

Felix: -growls- Caius, I will go through you to get to him.

Caius: -growls back- Control yourself, Felix. We need the boy. The number of vampires with abilities as destructive as his is dwindling. We. Need. Him. So back off.

Felix: But his blood...-shudders- Just taste it. Once.

Caius: ... -hesitates- If I do, will you leave him alone?

Rhys: -eyes widen and gets up, ready to run away-

Caius: -grabs Rhys' shoulder, stopping him from leaving- -still looking at Felix, waiting for an answer-

Felix: -whimpers- ....fine.....

Caius: -hesitates again, then turns to Rhys and bites him-

Rhys: -groans- Not again...-feebly tries to push Caius off-

Caius: -stops, letting the taste wash over his tongue- -grin spreads across his face- You do taste good... -lowers his head again, drinking more-

Rhys: No! Get.....off.....

Felix: See?

Aro: CAIUS! OFF!

Caius: -growls in response and keeps drinking-

Rhys: -tries to hold onto consciousness-

Felix: ...

Aro: -picks Caius off- I SAID OFF!

Caius: -growls at Aro again, glaring at him and breathing heavily-

Rhys: -whimpers and then faints-

Aro: -reads both their minds- Both of you. Quarantine. NOW.

Caius: -growls again, but goes anyway-

Rhys: -unconscious-

Aro: -picks Rhys up and brings him to the infirmary-

Felix: -follows Caius-

Caius: -sits down in a chair, the effects of Rhys' blood slowly wearing off-

Felix: -twitching-

Caius: -sighs- You were right, Felix.

Felix: -still twitching- ... -convulses and falls to the floor-

Caius: -looks down, concerned- Felix....? Are you okay.....?

Felix: -convulsing- C-caius...what's happen- -gasps- -dies-

Aro: Caius, what's going- Good lord.....is he dead?

Caius: -eyes wide, shocked- I......I think so.......

Aro: Wow...this is an interesting development...

Caius: But....he was supposed to be incinerated after being chopped up by a wood-chipper....

Aro: -glares-

Caius: -puts hands up in surrender- Joking, joking...so...do you have any idea what happened? Why would he just die?

Aro: The boy's blood...he was acting rather possessed....it may have poisoned him....or acted like a drug...

Caius: ....hopefully I didn't drink enough for that to happen to me.....

Rhys: -lying unconscious on a bed-

Aro: Nurse, can you analyze his blood?

Nurse: Yes sir, right away.

Caius: -fidgeting, nervous- Aro...with Felix gone, how are we going to get the boy to cooperate?

Aro: -evil grin-

Caius: .......Oh, no. I am not going to take Felix's place.....

Aro: -still grinning-

Caius: No! Absolutely not!

Aro: You will. -advances on Caius with a syringe of Rhys' blood-

Caius: No! What are you going to do with that?!

Aro: Are you going to take Felix's place?

Caius: .....something tells me I don't have a choice.....

Aro: -squirts syringe- Nope.

Nurse: I have your results.

Caius: -looks at the nurse- And? What are they?

Aro: -listens-

Nurse: The results are th- -heart attack- -dies-

Caius: What the.......that was.......odd.....

Aro: Hmmm.....

Caius: Okay, I am not drinking any more of that boy's blood, I swear!

Rhys: -starting to wake up-

Aro: ...

Caius: -stares at the nurse, licking his lips-

Rhys: -slowly sits up, looking around, wondering where he is-

Aro: Are you...alright?

Caius: -kneels down beside the nurse, staring at her neck-

Rhys: -jumps, startled by Aro's voice- Umm.....sure....

Aro: Alright, head back to your room, then.

Caius: -bites the nurse, drinking deeply-

Rhys: -nods and gets up kinda shakily- -goes to his room obediently-

Aro: -sighs- What am I going to do? -shakes his head-

**And that's that for that! Review and let me know what sort of crazy thing you'd like me to do for you!**


	75. Chapter 74: Volturi Science

**Chapter 74**

**Volturi Science**

Rhys: So...I.....killed Felix?

Caius: Yes.

Aro: Indirectly. It seems that your blood is a sort of...drug...for vampires that, in large quantities, kills them.

Rhys: Oh....cool, I guess.

Caius: Yeah, I'm just hoping that I didn't drink too much...

Rhys: .....I really don't know how to respond to that.....

Aro: Well, Caius, you're not displaying any homo-sadistic tendencies, so I would guess you're safe.

Rhys: .......what now?

Caius: -looks at Aro- Is there a way to continue his training without Felix? .....or without me taking his place?

Aro: -sighs- Homo, meaning, for lack of a better word, gay, and sadistic, which is deriving pleasure from causing others pain.

Caius: That didn't answer my question.

Rhys: .......okay......-still doesn't get it-

Aro: Caius, no. Rhys, it means Caius doesn't get horny around guys, and doesn't want to hurt anybody yet.

Caius: So there's no way for us to continue training him?

Rhys: Oh.....that's good.......I think....

Aro: No way unless you or someone else attacks him.

Caius: Great. Now what?

Rhys: -hopeful- Do I get to go home?

Aro: -laughs- No! You don't get to go home! I get to use my new invention!

-In a lab somewhere-

Aro: Behold!

Caius: ........what does it do?

Rhys: -kind of nervous-

Aro: We get to kill two birds with one stone. This device will put stress on your body, therefore causing you to use your power. And, since it needs to be completely sterile, you can't have clothes on, so if you're blood has affected Caius, well, it should be fairly obvious.

Rhys: -gulps- I.....I h-have to be naked? In front of you guys?

Caius: There is no way in hell I'd be attracted to that!! -points at Rhys-

Rhys: -growls-

Aro: Unfortunately, yes. And Caius, you may very well be attracted to him.

Rhys: -growls again and glares at Aro- I'm not going to do it. Not a chance.

Caius: -growls as well-

Aro: I'm afraid you don't have a choice. Clothes off. Now.

Rhys: NO! I won't!

Aro: Either you do it, or I will do it for you.

Rhys: -growls again- No! Stay away from me!

Aro: Do you wish to go home?

Rhys: Yes! Of course I do!

Aro: then take off your clothes and step onto the machine.

Rhys: -whimpers, but does as he's told- -thinking- Sorry, Seth.....-knows he can't hear him though-

Caius: -rolls his eyes- Finally he decides to cooperate!

Aro: -turns his back, fiddling with dials and a control panel- Caius? Are you aroused?

Rhys: -whimpers, doesn't like being exposed like this-

Caius: No, nothing.

Rhys: Thank God.

Aro: Good.

Gianna: -walks in- Aro? Your ne- Oh my. He's awfully easy on the eyes.

Rhys: EW! NO! GROSS! I don't swing that way!

Caius: -rolls his eyes-

Aro: He would much rather have Felix than you, Gianna.

Gianna: Well! -leaves-

Rhys: -growls at Aro- EW! I hate Felix!

Caius: But you'd still rather have him than her, is that not true?

Rhys: -whimpers again- M-maybe....

Aro: Here comes the pain.

Rhys: -tries not to scream- -closes his eyes- -lets out a few whimpers-

Caius: -watches, calmly-

Aro: -turns up the power- Aroused now, Caius? _**(Hint, hint.)**_

Rhys: -whimpers, still trying not to scream or cry- -a few tears escape his eyes-

Caius: **(Oh, fine.)** -twitches- N-no.....

Aro: -more power- Rhys! Use your power!

Rhys: I'm.......trying.......! -screams-

Caius: -twitches again, moving slightly closer-

Aro: -grins- You know you want him, Caius.

Rhys: Don't......touch me!!!

Caius: -growls a little, hates that he wants Rhys- -fighting with himself- -moves closer, standing right over top Rhys-

Rhys: NO! GO AWAY!!! -still in a lot of pain, trying desperately to use his power-

Aro: Caius...enough.

Caius: -not listening- -staring at Rhys.....all of him- -licks his lips-

Rhys: NO! NO NO NO NO NO!!!! -still nothing- WHY ISN'T IT WORKING?!?! FUCK!!!!

Aro: Caius! Enough!

Caius: -hand twitches, starts moving toward Rhys-

Rhys: -shrieks- NO!!! AWAAAAAY!!!! -STILL nothing-

Aro: CAIUS!

Caius: -not paying attention to Aro- -hand inches closer-

Rhys: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!!! -finally works, Caius goes flying to the other side of the room- LET ME OUT OF THIS THING!!! NOW!!!!

Caius: -hits the wall with a thud-

Aro: -turns it off, unstrapping Rhys- -tosses Rhys his clothes- Here.

Rhys: -shaking and crying, puts the clothes on quickly and runs out of the room- -makes it halfway to his room and then collapses, exhausted- -passes out-

Caius: .......ow........

Aro: Are you alright, Caius?

Gianna: -drags Rhys to broom closet-

Caius: Ugh....I guess....

Rhys: -unconscious-

Aro: Good.

Gianna: -drags to room- There. -leaves-

Caius: -just shakes his head- That boy really packs a punch.....speaking of......where'd he go?

Rhys: -unconscious-

Aro: His room. And you will stay away from him until this antidote kicks in. -stabs Caius with needle-

Caius: -winces- How long till it works?

Rhys: -slowly wakes up, realizes he's on the floor- -gets up and lies on his bed, falling asleep-

Aro: Ten minutes. Let him be.


	76. Chapter 75: Cullens French

**Only three chapters (including this one) to go, people! I have no idea how we're going to manage to wrap this all up by Friday.........oh well. We're special; we'll find a way.**

**Chapter 75**

**Cullens (FINALLY) French**

Seth: Seriously, does anybody know anything more about what's happening with Rhys?

Nessie: .....don't look at me......

Edward: That's Alice's department.

Bella: Alice?

Alice: ...oh my.

Seth: Did you see something, Alice?

Nessie: .....?

Edward: -listening intently-

Bella: What is/was it?

Alice: -explains-

Seth: ...................................

Nessie: HOLY SHIT!!!!!

Edward: Wow....Seth? Please tell me you haven't had any of his blood.

Bella: What are they going to do with him?

Alice: Nessie, you give some amazing DNA.

Seth: Well, for one, I don't think it would do anything to a werewolf, and for two, EW!! NO!! OF COURSE NOT!! I don't drink blood, unlike the rest of you.

Nessie: -grins- Thank you, thank you. -takes a bow-

Edward: -mutters- Yeah, you drink something a lot thicker -cough- ANYWAYS, what are they planning for him?

Bella: -glares at Edward-

Alice: -rolls eyes- They haven't come up with a solid plan, but they want to have him with them.

Seth: -growls at Edward-

Nessie: So they don't know what they want from him as of yet?

Edward: ...It's true.

Bella: -glares at Edward-

Alice: Edward, stop it with the comments, or Bella is planning to not have sex with you for a month.

Seth: -growls at Edward again- I will attack you if you don't shut up.

Nessie: What, nobody's gonna answer me?

Edward: I'm quivering. -stops anyways-

Bella: -glares at Edward-

Alice: I guess they don't know, Nessie.

Seth: -continues growling-

Nessie: -sighs- I want my baby back...

Edward: Seth, you don't scare me. Stop trying.

Bella: -continues to glare at Edward- Remind me, why did I marry you?

Alice: Edward, what is up with you?

Seth: -starts shaking, grips the desk to calm himself-

Nessie: Dad? Why are you being like this today? Seriously.

Edward: _**(FYI, wolves aren't the only shape shifters. Hint, hint, wink, wink, nudge, nudge.)**_ Being like what?

Bella: I'll come back when you're not being a bastard. -leaves-

Alice: Tell me when you start acting like yourself. -leaves-

Seth: **(I ****think**** I get what you're saying...I just don't know how to respond to it....)** ........-leaves-

Nessie: Um.....right, then. -leaves as well- **(No idea if this was the intention, but....)**

Edward: _**(Yup. Thanks, guys.)**_ FINALLY! -shifts to real form- Ugh. Pretending to be that stuck up vamp is tiring. -pulls out phone- -waits- Aro? Yeah, they know everything. Do you want me back? ...I finally get to meet him?!? Yes! I'll be back right away. -hangs up- -opens closet, Edward falls out, tied up, masking tape over his mouth- Have fun, vamp. -leaps out window-

Bella: -walks back in- AAAAAAAH! EDWARD! -rushes to him-

Alice: -gone-

Seth: -gone-

Nessie: -gone-

Edward: -muffled yelling-

Bella: NESSIE! -rips off tape-

Alice: -gone-

Seth: -gone-

Nessie: -hears her name- -runs in- DADDY!!!! What happened?!?!?!?!?! Are you alright?!?!?!?!

Edward: BASTARD SHAPE SHIFTER! -growling- Could you untie me, please?

Bella: -unties him- Are you okay?

Alice: -comes in- What's going on here?

Seth: -gone-

Nessie: What happened? Who are you talking about? Did one of the wolves say/do something? -very confused-

Edward: -stands up- Wolves aren't the only shape shifters. He caught me off guard....threw me into the closet after taking my shape.

Bella: Who?!?

Alice: He left...

Seth: -gone-

Nessie: ??????

Edward: The shape shifter from the Volturi.

Bella: SETH!

Alice: Why can't we just have normal lives...?

Seth: -still gone-

Nessie: Because, Auntie Alice, the universe seems to hate our family. The Volturi have a shape shifter?

Edward: Apparently.

Bella: SETH!!! Are you alright???

Alice: I don't know who he is, so I'm having a really hard time finding him.

Seth: -doesn't feel like coming back-

Nessie: Huh. Well, then. This changes things a bit.

Edward: He's going to meet Rhys.

Bella: This isn't good.

Alice: Did he tell you that, Edward?

Nessie: Great. Just great. This can't go over well...

Edward: I heard it while tied up in the closet.

**Oh noes! Only TWO more chapters now! Unless, by some miracle, the Science test that Sean and I have tomorrow doesn't go the whole block...which it probably will...because it's a shortened day tomorrow, so there won't be as much time per block....sigh. Review, people! I'd like to hear theories as to what's going to happen in these last two (maybe three) chapters to wrap it up for the year!**


	77. Chapter 76: Volturi Science

**Oh, you guys are lucky! Sean and I got a total of about 20 minutes in Science that wasn't being taken up by the test, so we were able to give you this short chapter. It seems that I will be being Rhys at least until the end of the school year.......mainly because Sean found a new character he'd rather be.**

**Chapter 76**

**Volturi Science**

Shape shifter **(A/N: From here on in, I'm just gonna refer to this guy as SS. It's quicker to type.)**: So? Where is he?

Aro: In his room.

Rhys: -laying on his bed-

Caius: I don't get why you're so looking forward to meeting the brat...

SS: -smiles to himself- I have my reasons.

Aro: His room is just down the hall. Would you like to meet him alone, or...

Rhys: -just staring at the ceiling, trying to think of a way to escape-

Caius: ...

SS: Am I allowed to meet him alone?

Aro: Why not? Caius?

Rhys: -closes his eyes-

Caius: I suppose I don't see a problem with that...

SS: Good. -turns and walks down the hall-

Aro: You do know who that is, right Caius?

Rhys: -keeps his eyes shut, hoping this is all a dream-

Caius: Of course. But it's not like that's an issue, is it?

SS: -knocks gently on Rhys' door-

Aro: It might be...

Rhys: -startled, jumps a bit- C-come in...

Caius: Well, he's on our side, right?

SS: -walks in- Hello, Rhys.

Aro: Well, he would also much rather have Felix than Gianna.

Rhys: -jumps again- Who are you? How do you know my name?

Caius: Great. Just great. Well, it might keep the boy busy, then...-shudders-

SS: I know a lot more than that, Rhys. Your mother misses you very much.

Aro: -cold laugh- You don't know him.

Rhys: -freezes- H-how do you know all this?

Caius: Crap.

SS: Seth is angry with himself for letting you leave.

Aro: He'll push that boy's buttons so stealthily he won't know he's submitted until he's on his knees. _**(NOT. MEANT. SEXUALLY.)**_

Rhys: -glares at him- Why are you doing this? What do you want from me?

Caius: Oh. So.....how is this to our advantage?

SS: I thought you might want to know about your family. Evidently I was wrong.

Aro: -facepalm- Think about what I just said, Caius.

Rhys: What do you want from me? Why do you care what I'd like? Aren't you on their side?

Caius: Oh....riiiight.....

SS: My name is Mathieu. And we're going to be spending a lot of time together.

**Ooooooooooh...........uh oh............anyone else catch what's going on here? I hope you do, because if not, then no offense, but you must be duller than a spoon. And yes, the shape shifter's name is pronounced "Matthew". Just in case there was any confusion there. Okay, NOW there are only two more chapters left for this year. We're definitely going to continue next year, this I know for certain. Even if none of us get any classes together, we'll roleplay in the mornings and at lunch if that's what it takes, because we already know what we're wanting to do with this roleplay next year. No matter what, we WILL continue this. Now review!**


	78. Chapter 77: Cullens French

**Kay, I'm sorry I wasn't able to update yesterday. Real life called. I'm gonna have to make sure I find whoever gave it my number and shoot them. Lol. Anyway, the chapter that we write today (AKA the last chapter) will not be posted until Saturday (tomorrow) at the earliest and Sunday at the latest, due to the fact that I have a sleepover to go to today, starting right after school. In this chapter, we start off with the Cullens knowing all about everything that's happened to and with Rhys since they last knew. If that makes any sense. But without further ado, I give you...................**

**Chapter 77**

**Cullens French**

Seth: -growling- -gripping his desk to stay calmish-

Nessie: -pissed as well-

Bella: -sitting beside Edward, holding his hand, just finished grying-

Alice: -drawing-

Edward: Alice? What are you drawing?

Seth: -looks at Alice, not saying anything, but not growling either-

Nessie: ? -curious-

Bella: -looks over at Alice's paper-

Alice: Just a minute...

Edward: ...?

Seth: ...............

Nessie: ???????????????

Bella: ??? Why...

Alice: I'm almost done...

Edward: -sighs- Hurry up already!

Seth: .......................

Nessie: ???????????????????????

Bella: -sits back down, shocked look on face-

Alice: Keep your socks on...

Edward: -gets cute little bunny out from his backpack- -chomps on it-

Seth: -looks at Edward in disgust-

Nessie: -still looking at Alice-

Bella: -slides away from Edward-

Alice: And...done. -holds up- This is what Mathieu looks like.

Edward: Yup.

Seth: -growls- Can I go to Italy and kill him? Pretty please?

Nessie: ...........

Bella: -gives Seth the "don't be stupid" look-

Alice: I don't think that would help.

Edward: _**(You guys don't know what he looks like, do you?)**_ No, Seth, you may not.

Seth: -growls- So I just get to sit back, relax, and let this creep take my Rhys from me? **(No, we don't. Mind describing him to us?)**

Nessie: Yeah, pretty much.

Bella: I understand how you feel, but there's no point. The Volturi would kill you as soon as you stepped into Italy.

Alice: You can't exactly just go up to the Volturi and punch them.

Edward: _**(AHAHAHA! NICE ALEX!) (Errrr....taller than me, about Bryce-long dark brown hair, black lip ring on the left of his bottom lip, black rimmed glasses, black clothing, steel blue eyes, muscular, but not like Felix, and 19)**_...

Seth: -just keeps growling- -gets up and leaves, shaking a bit as he goes- **(Oh, okay.)**

Nessie: .......great.

Bella: -sighs-

Alice: -starts drawing again-

Edward: _**(Not to sound gay, but my description doesn't do him justice. He is **__**much**__** better looking in real life.)**_ Alice? What now? **(A/N: Sean based Mathieu off of a guy he knows in real life, by the same name and everything.)**

Seth: -running through the forest, considering going to Italy-

Nessie: **(Lol.)** ? Auntie?

Bella: I'm hungry. -leaps out window-

Alice: Just drawing Rhys' new room...

Edward: _**(Uh oh. What are you planning, Alex?)**_ Oh?

Nessie: I see.....**(???)**

Bella: -comes back- Oh.

Alice: Yeah, last time I checked on him, this is where he was sleeping.

Edward: Was anybody with him? _**(Seth better not go to Itally. -growl-)**_

Seth: **(Don't worry, he didn't.)** -comes back, human form-

Nessie: I'm hoping that's a "no".......

Seth: ???

Nessie: -explains to Seth what's going on-

Seth: -looks at Alice in anticipation-

Bella: ...

Alice: No, not at the time I saw him.

Edward: Oh.....okay. -leaves-

Seth: -sighs in relief- Good.

Nessie: What is it with everyone leaving today?

Seth: .........-leaves-

Nessie: -growls-

Bella: I'm gonna go for a walk...this is all too much. -leaps out window-

Alice: Damn, I didn't see what was on his bookshelf when I saw his room...should've looked...

Edward: -back- You won't get the chance......

Seth: -back- ?

Nessie: Why not? Or do I want to know.....?

Seth: What, is Aro going to kill Rhys in an attempt to make him use his power, or something?

Nessie: -growls at Seth- Don't even joke.

Seth: I wasn't completely joking....

Alice: -drawing-

Edward: WHAT NOW?

Seth: Please don't tell me I was freaking right!!!

Nessie: .....Auntie?

Alice: ...............

FUCK!

Edward: -jaw drops-

Seth: ...........

Nessie: .......WHAT?!?!

**And then the bell rang. But, no worries, even though today's chapter will be with the Volturi, you'll still get to find out what was bad enough to make Alice swear. Reviews are love. If you love me, or any one of us, or even just this fic, or even love air, please review.**


	79. Chapter 78: LAST CHAPTER: Volturi French

**Alright, here's the last chapter for this year. You guys are gonna be pissed by the end......oh well. It's all in the name of fun. This chapter starts off pretty soon after the last Volturi chapter ended, and last chapter took place pretty much at the same time as this. Interesting brackets today, as well.........enjoy! This is a dual scene, so two scenes are going on at the same time; one with Mathieu and Rhys, and then the other with everyone else. Just so you're not confuzzled.**

**Chapter 78**

**Volturi French (LAST CHAPTER!!!!!!!)**

Aro: Mathieu's been in there a long time...

Mathieu: So, how are the accommodations?

Jane: -toying with dead guy- _(NOT SEXUALLY!)_

Marcus: -toying with dead woman- _(__VERY SEXUALLY!__)_

Caius: Should someone go check on him? **(Wow, you guys, just wow.)** -eying Jane and Marcus warily-

Rhys: ........they're.......okay. -on his guard- **(NOT MEANT SEXUALLY IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM!!!)**

Aro: No, they should be okay....wow, Marcus. That takes necrophilia to a whole new level.

Mathieu: -sighs- -sits on bed beside Rhys- Why don't you just relax? I'm not going to hurt you.

Jane: -finishes with the guy and tosses him out the window-

Marcus: -sighs and does the same-

Caius: -rolls his eyes- Technically, Aro, it's not that bad. Marcus is, in all technicality, dead, as was the woman he....er....had.

Rhys: -moves further down the bed, away from Mathieu- I don't trust you.

Aro: Whatever.

Mathieu: -moves the same distance- Why?

Jane: I'm bored.

Marcus: I'm still thirsty...

Caius: -tosses Marcus another human- Have fun. -tosses one to Jane as well-

Rhys: -moves more- Because. I don't even know you; I just met you.

Aro: -sighs- -facepalm-

Mathieu: Well, you don't seem very interested in talking, so.....-hints-

Jane: -starts toying with the body- _(SEXUALLY)_

Marcus: Mmn....

Rhys: -throws his hands in the air, frustrated- Okay, what do you want from me? Let's start with that.

Caius: -eye roll-

Aro: -leaves-

Mathieu: If I told you, you'd freak out. All I want is to get to know you better. If it makes it easier, why don't you ask me the questions?

Jane: This is gooood.

Marcus: Mmm...yes...

Caius: You're both welcome.

Rhys: I just asked you one! I don't care if I'd freak out, I want to know what the hell you want with me!

Mathieu: My assignment is to be, in effect, your...friend...for the duration of your stay.

Jane: -sucking on human-

Marcus: -same-

Caius: Wow, you guys. Just wow. -leaves-

Rhys: -give Mathieu a sideways glance- Just my friend? Because you know I'm married, right?

Mathieu: Not anymore. Your husband filed for divorce just this morning. -shows Rhys papers-

Jane: This is boring.

Marcus: Yeah.

Caius: -comes back in- Wanna spy on Mathieu?

Rhys: -eyes grow wide- A-are you........serious? -shocked-

Mathieu: Yes. Why would I joke about something like that?

Jane: _(BECAUSE YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE)_ Sure!

Marcus: Sounds fun.

Caius: -grins- Come on. Just stay quiet......it's down here. -leads them to Rhys' room, stands at the door and listens-

Rhys: -starts crying- Why w-would he d-do that?!?! I th-thought he loved me!!!!!

Mathieu: -gingerly places his hand on Rhys'- It's okay. You've got us now.

Jane: This is getting good!

Marcus: It's going just as planned...

Caius: Yep.

Rhys: -looks up at him, tears in eyes- -smiles a bit-

**END**

**Okay, please don't shoot me! A few things I need to clear up before I have an angry mob of readers after me; Seth did NOT file for divorce with Rhys, that's all just the Volturi making things up to get Rhys to be more willing to join them and do what they say. Mathieu's REAL assignment is to become Rhys' new replacement lover for his time with the Volturi, and basically make it so that Rhys doesn't ever try to escape to go see the Cullens and the wolves. All of the Volturi are in on this plan. When Aja, Alex, Sean and I start this up again in September, it will have been about 25 years from the ending of this last chapter, and the Cullens are excited because there's a chance that Rhys could come back to them. But most of them aren't very optimistic. REVIEW!!!!!!!! IT'S YOUR LAST CHANCE TO DO SO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	80. The sequel is up now, people!

**Hey, everyone, this is just to let you all know that the sequel is up now, with 4 chapters typed. It's called Notes: The Sequel, so it shouldn't be too hard to find on my profile. I'm putting this here because not many people have reviewed it yet, so I assumed that barely anybody knows it's up now. But it is, so go read it! XD Love you guys!**

**~ Llamas**


End file.
